The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect
by Junsedov2.0
Summary: In the year 5E 357 or 2157 The Empire of Nirn ruled by the Great Dragon Emperor Paarzinjun and the different races of nirn meets the other races of the Galaxy and the Citadel Council. With the Empire comes Magic, with the galaxy comes Mass Relays and Element. What would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: In the year 5E 357 or 2157 the Empire of Nirn ruled by the Great Dragon Emperor Paarzinjun and the different races of Nirn meets the other races of the galaxy and The Citadel Council. With the Empire comes Magic, with the galaxy comes Mass Relays and Element Zero. What would happen?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass effect or elder scrolls; they belong to Bioware and Bethesda.

**Author's notice: Well hello everyone! This is my very first ever fanfic and it is a pleasure to give you my story. But you should know the real credit goes to Renegade of Sanity for sparking such a great story in my head with his own story: The Magic Effect. And this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect follows very closely to The Magic Effect by Renegade of Sanity **

**Note. Dinosaurs never went extinct on earth so Humans don't exist on earth. **

**Here's a description of the Mundus System to give you an idea of where the planets and what they're like. All of the moons are terrestrial planets; Nirn, Arkay and Kynareth are all terrestrial planets with Nirn and Kynareth both being garden worlds. Zenithar, Jullianos and Akatosh are all gas giants. Zenithar and its two moons; Mara and Dibella are the closet to Magus (The sun). Next is Jullianos and its moon; Stendarr is next. Then Nirn and its two moons; Masser and Secunda is third, then Arkay, Kynareth and then finally Akatosh. **

**The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect**

**Book 1, Chapter I **

4E 201: The events of Skyrim takes place. A Bosmeri woman by the name of Hunklyv Dragonblood is discovered to be the Dragonborn. The Stormcloaks win the civil war and Skyrim becomes independent from the Empire. The Dragonborn, Hunklyv Dragonblood marries The New High King of SKYRIM, Ulfric Stormcloak becoming Queen of Skyrim. Alduin is killed in Sovngarde by the Dragonborn. Both The Thieves Guild and The Dark Brotherhood is returned to their former glory, with the assassination of Titus Mede II and the death of Mercer Frey, the Circle of the Companions Warrior Guild is for the most part cured of Lycanthropy and the Mages of the College of Winterhold foils the plot by Ancano to use the Eye of Magnus to destroy the Mortal plane of Mundus. Paarthurnax assumes leadership of the Dragon race and works towards to quelling their aggressive and dominant nature by teaching them the way of the voice. The Dragons go into hiding until the time is right.

4E 202: The Empire is in shambles, leading the Empire to complete anarchy, which lasts for 10 years.

4E 210: The Aldmeri Dominion attempts to conquer Skyrim. Heavy resistance was encountered; the Stormcloaks succeed in driving back all Thalmor forces. After which The Stormcloaks attempt to invade The Summerset Isles, heartland of The Aldmeri Dominion; it was a disaster. Tensions between the Aldmeri Dominion and the Stormcloaks increase. The reformation of the Blades occur in Skyrim due to the requests of Hunklyv herself. The Falmer and Hagravens become extinct. Giants start showing signs of reduced hostility.

4E 212: The Stormcloaks attempt to gain the Argonians and Khajiit in Skyrim as allies. They are successful with the Khajiit, however the Argonians refuse to become involved with the conflict. Surprisingly, the entire Bosmer population in Skyrim sides with the Stormcloaks, most likely due to the fact that the Dragonborn is a Bosmer. The Empire exits its 10 long years of anarchy with the crowning of Christen Mede, nephew of the late emperor Titus Mede II. Skyrim becomes fully engaged in a war with the Aldmeri Dominion.

4E 215: Ulfric Stormcloak dies due to kidney failure. Leaving the Dragonborn without producing any heirs and thus becomes High Queen of Skyrim. The emperor of Tamriel approaches Hunklyv with an offer. If Skyrim becomes part of Tamriel again and marries him in a political marriage then the empire will send supplies and troops over to help Skyrim with the war. At first the Stormcloaks and the Dragonborn, Hunklyv Dragonblood refuses the Emperor's offer, but later accepted when they realize they had no other choice. Staying true to his word; Christen Medes assists the Stormcloaks in battling the Aldmeri Dominion in exchange to become part of the Empire again. And Talos Worship is allowed once more. And the Empire forgives Hammerfell for rejecting the treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, known as the White-Gold Concordat and accepts Hammerfell as a ally against The Dominion. The Giants start to socialize and trade with the multiple races of Tamriel. Some even moving their camps closer to the cities to make trade easier. Paarthurnax and the rest of the Dov make their return having found a way to reduce their dominant and aggressive nature to tolerable levels, and taught the way of the voice to his fellow dragons. The Dragons ally themselves with Skyrim and The Empire against the Aldmeri Dominion.

The Second Great War begins

4E 217: The war ends and a peace treaty is signed. It states that the Aldmeri Dominion is to become part of the Empire. The Empire may not interfere with one another's culture, religion and society as long as it doesn't harm others. Every province must come to the aid of one another in case of an emergency and can never harm one another. Doing so will require the province to pay the attacked province in resources, land or labor based on the damage. Refusal to pay will be labeled an act of aggression and will be swiftly dealt with.

The races of Tamriel slowly start to drift about and racial tensions start to rise; with most of the races keeping to themselves

4E 230: Christen Medes dies of magical cancer. The Dragonborn becomes Empress of Tamriel. Her first task being to reduce the amount of racial tension in Tamriel, making sure each and every race haves an equal position of power and restore the Empire to its former glory. The Aldmeri Dominion is dissolved due to political corruption.

4E 300: Racism is decreased. All species are treated fairly in order to allow for equal power. The Empire is restored to its former glory.

4E 310: The Empress of Tamriel Hunklyv Dragonblood shocks all of Tamriel by revealing her self as a Werewolf. And passes laws that legalizes Lycanthropy and Were-beats as a whole so long as they can control there Beast-blood.

4E 320: The Dragonborn offers the Redguards to restore Yokuda back to its original state in exchange that the continent becomes part of the Empire; the Redguards agree. Atmora becomes part of the empire. Pyandonea becomes part of the empire and first peaceful contact is made by The Empire with the sea elves. At first they prove quite hostile though they later join the empire five years later.

4E 380: Yokuda is restored back to its original state. Scientists and scholars become interested in reverse engineering ancient Dwemer tech and taming infamus Chaurus as beasts of War; the Dragonborn quickly increases funding for magic and science in the hopes of increasing their technology.

4E 400: Electricity is discovered and it slowly becomes part of the Empire. Total population is 1 billion

4E 480: Scholars, Alchemists, and Breeders succeed in taming the Chaurus species as beasts of War.

4E 500: Nirn enters the steam age. Akavir is invaded by the Empire and it is quickly discovered that the native races of Akavir are engaged in a war with each other. The native races learn of the Empire's presence and each of them begs the Dragonborn to assist with the war. Hunklyv Dragonblood refuses for unknown reasons and leads a fight to the presumed extinction of Akavir's native races expect the Dragons. Total population is 2 billion for the Empire.

4E 550: Akavir becomes part of the empire. Total population is 4 billion for the Empire.

The Dragonborn Empress Hunklyv Dragonblood after conquering Akavir creates the position of Supreme General and Archmage to help with military and magical affairs. With General Falkreen being Supreme General and Archmage Maganus being Supreme Archmage. With the positions of supreme general and archmage along with the Elder Council, gives Hunklyv opertunity to go on one last over due Quest of hers reserect the rest of the Dragon race for the next sixteen years.

4E 566: Hunklyv Dragonblood returns with the rest of the newly resurrected Dragon race.

4E 580: Nirn enters the nuclear age. The Dragonborn dies due to old age and is buried at a tomb in the base of The Throat of the World now known as mount Monahven (mother wind) in the burial rituals of the Nords and is venerated as the Divine Goddess of power and Heroes making The Nine Divines into The Ten Divines. The 4th era ends.

5E 0: During the early Fifth Era, the Empire enters a four year long leaderless state known as the castle without a Queen. The Dragonborn had no known living heir's or relatives and hadn't told anyone who she wished to succeed her. This leads to a major problem similarly to when the Septim bloodline ended.

That was fixed when a warlord took over the Empire during the Fourth Era much to the annoyance of everyone. Fortunately, the Dragonborn had several contingency plans put into place to prevent anyone from becoming Emperor by force.

The entire Empire becomes divided over who should become the Emperor. Some believed that they should look for the next Dragonborn to become Emperor. But even the Dragons couldn't find anyone worthy of being called Dragonborn.

Others believed that the Empire should have no Emperor and just be ruled by the Elder Council. Not a very popular opinion.

Some even wished for the Empire to become a true democracy with elections and more rights and freedoms.

This would go on for a decade until an Emperor is finally crowned.

5E 10: A number system is created to help decide who'll become Emperor. Every single Councilor in the Elder Council is given a number to determine his or her rank, based on history, political power and accomplishments. The Emperor is number 1, while the next guy or girl is number 2 and so on. Whenever X dies, retires, is fired or is prompted then everyone below him or her moves up one.

So whoever number 1 is at the time is declared Emperor. Around every ten years the people of the Empire can vote whether or not they want the Emperor to be replaced.

Several rules are put in place to restrict the Emperor's power. The Emperor cannot change, create or remove laws without the Elder Council's, the people's and Kings' and Queens' permission. The Emperor cannot use the Empire's money for personal items. The Emperor cannot forcefully take money from anyone unless a province or the Empire is in a state of emergency. The Emperor cannot secretly arrest people and punish them without trial. The Emperor cannot make changes to the military or wizard/educational community without the Supreme General's or Archmage's permission.

The Emperor may raise or lower taxes by two percent; anything higher or lower requires the Elder Council's permission. The Emperor must meet regularly once a month, with the Elder Council, Kings and Queens of the provinces to discuss the current state of the Empire. And to see if any changes need to be made. The Emperor must listen to every problem that is brought up before them and discuss it with the Elder Council, Kings and Queens to see if it's important or not. The Emperor only gains absolute power when the Empire is in a state of emergency. Like during a cataclysmic event or during a Deadric invasion.

The Emperor, the Elder Council, City Rulers, Province Rulers, the people all have a fifth of the total political power.

A Nord named Heslog Firestorm is crowned Emperor.

5E 25: Total population is 5 billion. Heslog is replaced by a wood elf named Valara.

5E 30: General Varin becomes Supreme General.

5E 40: Certain species slowly start to have their population increase. Valara is replaced by an imperial named Georgian Reedfolk. He proves to be wildly popular with the people.

5E 60: Georgian Reedfolk is replaced by a dark elf named Benaronah. She turns out to be incredibly popular with the people and other politics and has remained in power for over eighty years because of it.

5E 80: Total population is 6 billion.

5E 140: Benaronah is replaced by a high elf named Zien, the first ever actual high-elf emperor. He turns out to be incredibly unpopular and after just six months in office, emperor Zien is assassinated and Benaronah becomes the emperor again.

5E 150: Zaan Morseli becomes the first man on Masser. A year later, Farkins Silver-blood becomes the first man on Secunda. An increased interest in space travel occurs.

5E 164: Hyperspace is discovered by Mages trying to discover more about Magic. Hyperspace is discovered to be an alternate dimension containing only pure and raw Magic. Scholars and Wizards begin to wonder if all Magic originates from Hyperspace

General Vtren becomes Supreme General.

5E 170: General Marcilus becomes Supreme General.

5E 177: Benaronah is assassinated by an unknown culprit while visiting the Imperial city (probably by a Thalmor agent) much to the dismay of the people. A high elf named Melius is crowned Emperor much to the anger of the people. However, despite the last High-Elf being a total failure, he proves much more capable and promising then before, but still retains the infamy that Zien had achieved.

5E 185: Melius is forced to be replaced despite being just as a capable as Benaronah due to the opinion of the people of him and rumors of him working with the Thalmor (which are probably true). He is replaced by a wood elf named Vyleen. She turns out to be a decent empress, but a more favorable one then Melius.

5E 187: Development for teleportation using both magical and scientific means to use Hyperspace as a dimensional speed booster.

5E 190: General Cry'een becomes Supreme General.

5E 192: Development for the Portal Drive begins in order to create FTL using portals to enter Hyperspace.

5E 200: Nirn enters the solar age. Soul Gems are discovered to be a renewable and clean source of energy. A device is built that allows for Soul gems to absorb sunlight for energy instead of souls. A device called the C.U.B; conscious uploaded body is created, a device that allows for anyone who had been put inside of a soul gem to be put inside of a robot body. This new race is soon dubbed the Forged-ones.

5E 202: Vyleen is replaced by a Nord named Varkas Rien.

5E 204: The Empire starts to mine nearby asteroids for resources.

5E 210: General Tarren Becomes Supreme General.

5E 217: Varka is replaced by a Breton named Jon who isn't really that special at all.

5E 230: The first Teleporter Station is created and it proves to be a success; unfortunately teleportation sickness quickly becomes a very noticeable side effect. Nausea, vomiting, slight dehydration and nose bleeds are the symptoms of teleportation sickness.

General Ryen becomes Supreme General.

5E 231: The Empire begins to create a teleportation grid across the world.

5E 232: The first ever portal drive is complete, named the Aur-Sheriu portal drive. This allows ships to travel a light year within a month. The Empire begins to mass produce more and make improvements to the portal drive. The first ever ship with a portal drive, the Kyreena is built and sent on an expedition across Mundus.

Jon is replaced by a dragon named Paarzinjun which becomes extremely popular with the people and remains emperor to this very day as the first ever dragon emperor.

The crew of the Kyreena discovers that Kynareth is a garden world that is habitable. Plans to settle the first ever interstellar colony on Kynareth begins.

5E 234: Construction for towns, cities, infrastructure, farms, factories and etc begins all across Kynareth.

5E 250: General Yollahvudiiv becomes Supreme General.

5E 256: Kynareth is declared ready for colonization and millions soon migrate to the colony. Population of the Empire is 14 billion.

5E 257: The first ever trip to another system- the sol system is made. The planet Earth is discovered. The Empire begins to prepare Earth for colonization.

5E 269: A large fork toned shaped object. Upon activation it sends the Jon Grimmson and several other members of the Empire 26 light years into another system. The garden world Terra Nova is discovered. The Empire soon learns that there are hundreds of Mass Relays throughout the Galaxy connecting hundreds of star systems with one another

The Empire prepares Terra Nova for colonization.

5E 270: General Vontorog becomes Supreme General.

5E 272: A cache of Element Zero is discovered on Mars. The Empire soon learns of its mass altering properties allowing for Real Space FTL. Spaceships using Element Zero for FTL rather than Portal Drives are soon built. The Empire remains unable to build ships that use both an element zero drive and a portal drive because of power consumption.

5E 280: Earth is declared ready for colonization. Millions migrate to Earth for a better life.

5E 285: A Mass Relay is activated and the planet Demeter is discovered. Preparations to turn Demeter into a colony begins.

5E 290: Terra Nova is declared ready for colonization and millions migrate to Terra Nova.

General Tarilus becomes Supreme General.

5E 296: The Empire starts to build a massive fleet despite not having met an alien race before expect the Daedra.

5E 305: Demeter is declared ready for colonization. Millions soon migrate to the colony.

5E 307: A Wood-Elf named Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard is born and brought to an orphanage in Riften by unknown parents.

5E 310: A Mass Relay is discovered and the planet Eden Prime is discovered. The Empire prepares the planet for colonization.

5E 312: General Urmluung becomes Supreme General

5E 317: At the age of 10 years old Ysreth Sheppard found to be a Werewolf.

5E 327: Ysreth Sheppard leaves the orphanage and joins the military at age twenty.

5E 330: Eden Prime is declared ready for colonization. Millions migrate to the colony.

5E 332: General Craticil becomes Supreme General.

5E 335: Shanxi is discovered and the Empire prepares it for colonization.

5E 342: Lieutenant Commander Ysreth Sheppard becomes a Nightingale.

5E 350: General Mary becomes Supreme General.

5E 355: Shanxi is declared ready for colonization. Thousands soon migrate to the colony.

5E 357: Present day. The Empires population is twenty-seven billion. The Empire discovers a dormant Relay near Shanxi.

A single ship, a Quarian mining ship lays dormant, floating among the vastness of space. The rumbling of its engines echoed throughout the vastness of space. It was alone, alone from the pirates, alone from the council and alone from the migrant fleet

It was a rather small ship, barely fitting the class of a frigate. The mining ship had a pale gray rusted appearance and looked as if it was made from salvaged parts. Aesthetics don't come as something crucial to a Quarian ship.

Captain Rael'zorah vas Eliron strolled throughout the bridge of the Eliron staring at the data pad in his hand. He occasionally glancing up at the crew to make sure they were hard at work; which they were.

The data pad detailed the reports of their mining operations. A small smile formed across his face. However, it was obscured by the purple environmental mask covering his face. "At this rate we're going to have to ask the Migrant fleet for more probes," he announced joyfully, looking over at XO Han'Gerrel Vas Eliron. "Nineteen tons of Iridium, Twelve tons of Platinum, Eight tons of Palladium and five tons of Element zero. We've only been out for an hour and I'm already done.

Rael passed the data pad over at Han who looked at the reports with the same high satisfaction as his friend.

"Good thing the Turians weren't here to drive us off," he said thankfully. If General Desolas and his fleet hadn't decided to skip the 314 system then the migrant fleet would have never stumbled upon the asteroid belt.

Han placed the data pad on a nearby counter. "How's Marai doing? Heard that you two might have a child?"

"We might, but we've only been married for like seven months. It's kind of early to have a child. Plus, we would have to put it through the admiralty board and that would just make it more complicated," he informed sounding hesitant to raise a child, but feeling a sense of brightness towards it.

"Whose idea was it," he asked curious.

"I don't know. Both of ours – I guess," he answered trying to remember whose idea it was in the first place. "We're still thinking about."

"Relay 314 just went active," interrupted a crew member unexpectedly.

"But that's impossible! It's a dead relay," he replied shocked as he made his way to the nearest window.

Han followed his commanding officer to the port window with the same sense of curiosity.

They watched as the relay lit up bright blue for the first time and a large alien ship appeared having been slingshot across several light years. The entirety of the ship's hull was a polished gold and had a curved streamlined appearance. Metal golden bird looking wings were on the sides, reaching from the engines to near the front. It gave off an imposing figure as it was four times bigger than the mining ship they were on.

Rael'Zorah had seen plenty of ships to tell which ones were civilian and which ones were military. That ship was defiantly military. It had a large cannon under its belly and had multiple guns on the sides. Its design looked suited for that of a frigate, but its weapons and size seemed like something for a cruiser.

Rael assumed it was somewhere in between. But, he didn't need to be an expert to tell that they've just made first contact. The ship he saw didn't look like any ship he or anyone else had seen before. And he was certain it wasn't Geth. Even if they haven't gone outside of the veil since…ever; he could know a Geth ship when he saw one.

"This day just got a little more interesting," announced Han'Gerrel casually greatly understating the impact that this discovery would have on them. But he, like anyone else on the ship knew the importance of this moment.

Rael meanwhile was in shock and awe at such an imposing ship. He could feel a sense of nervousness creep up on him. They were completely vulnerable and were in the dark about the mysterious alien ship. He managed to whisper one simple word. "Keelah.

Thirteen of the current races of Nirn can all live to 150 years (without magical help) in accordance to how they age. The only expectations are the Dragons and the Forged-ones who are both immortal.

Imperials, Redguards and Nords all age the same as one another; aging one year every year. Bretons age one year every 1.2 years.

Khajiit and Argonians age one year every 0.8 years.

Orcs and giants age one year every three years.

Rieklings age five years every year.

A High-elf ages one year every eight years. A Sea-Elf ages one year every nine years. A Dark-elf ages one year every 7.5 years. A wood-elf ages one year every six years.

With Restoration Magic, it's possible for any race to live for a millennium by slowing down their aging.

Population of the Empire

(All numbers are rough estimates and aren't 100% accurate.)

Total population: 27 billion

Human population: ten billion

Nord population: 3 billion

Imperial population: 4 billion

Redguard population: 2 billion

Breton population: 1 billion

Elven population: nine billion.

Altmer population: 2 billion

Dunmer population: 1 billion

Bosmer population: 3 billion

Maormer population: 1.5 billion

Orsimer population: 1.5 billion

Beastfolk and other populations: Eight billion

Argonians: 4.4 billion

Khajiit: 3.5 billion

Rieklings: 10 million

Dragons: 20 million

Giants: 30 million

The Forged-Ones: 40 million

**Author's notice: Well, here is the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

P.S. You might have noticed that this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect has a lot of similarities to the story by Renegade of Sanity called The Magic Effect. That's because it is very heavily based off the story The Magic Effect by Renegade of Sanity of which I am a huge fan of the story The Magic Effect. Unfortunately he hasn't been updating it for almost a year now, so using heavy inspiration from the story The Magic Effect, I am making my own twist on the story.

Well now that's over with there's one last thing I have to tell you or rather ask you?

How do you want chapter two to continue on with the story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect? For I have some ideas as to what, but I'm not sure what. So I'm asking you the dear readers of my story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect as to what comes next. Pleas I BEG YOU review, fav, and/or follow this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect. Oh and one more thing I plan on making it bimonthly just so you known.


	2. Chapter 2

+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

Prev Next

**Well Hello everyone!**

There are something's I MUST TELL YOU ALL!

1. I have run into some writer's bloke on what to do for the next chapter. So ANY help or advice on what to do for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated and would help get me past my writer's bloke.

2. To answer some of your questions, firstly WOWfan92, no the Empire will not discard The Portal Drives and will continue to use the Portal Drives but to a lesser degree because like you said despite not being as fast as Element Zero FTL or The Mass Relays it still has its own advantages. And your other question about dinosaurs being used in the Imperial Military well even I didn't think about THAT before and I'M SOPPOSED TO BE THE CRAZZY ONE. So yeah I completely agree with you that would be awesome to have dinosaurs being used as massive creatures of WAR alongside Dragons! And so because of that I think I will have dinosaurs in the Imperial Military and I might repeat MIGHT even write a one-shot side story about just that. Secondly High Captain the "note: Dinosaurs never went extinct on Earth so Humans don't exist on Earth" is both a reference to The Magic Effect and refers to The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect.

3. PageOfMind thank you for the constructive criticism I Truly appreciate it.

P.S. There's one more thing I forgot to mention well really two, firstly Ysreth Shepperd is a WEREWOLF SURPRISE! And secondly she also the NEXT *spoiler alert* DRAGONBORN!

List of Dinosaurs in the Imperial Military

1. Terrorem, size of mid sized dog with a basic body design of a typical carnivores dinosaur but with wings like a bird, similar to a seagull or hawk but with a second similar pair of wings on its legs. A highly social and pack hunting animal and is as intelligent as your average Border Collie. And can spit out highly concentrated acid. Extremely common in the Imperial Military, often being used as the Empire attack dogs and thus lives on numerous planets in the Empire including Nirn the Imperial Homeworld.

2. Carnator, half the size of the average T-rex and is extremely strong and powerful not as common as the Terrorems but something to watch for non the less.

Prev


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, FAV's, AND FOLLOWS!**

**Now that's out of the way there are something's that need to be said right now, firstly when I said that Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard is a Werewolf I don't mean she yes ****SHE ****was turned into one but was born a Werewolf and when I said that Ysreth is the next Dragonborn I mean (and I want to make this clear) she does not know it yet and neither do the Dragons because she has not absorbed or eaten if you will a Dragons soul yet, but she will later on in the story which will probably be in Book 2, during the events of the first Mass Effect game.**

**Secondly when I said that dinosaurs will be in the Imperial Military I meant. And I tried to add a list of dinosaurs that will be in the Imperial Military but for some reason it didn't work so I'm adding it on this chapter before we go any further.**

**List of Dinosaurs in the Imperial Military**

**1. Terrorem, size of midsized dog with the basic body design of a typical carnivores dinosaur but with wings like a bird, similar to a seagull or hawk but with a secondary similar pair of wings on its legs. A highly social and pack hunting animal and is as intelligent as your average Border collie. And can spit out highly concentrated acid. Extremely common in the Imperial Military, often being used as the Empires attack dogs and thus lives on numerous planets in the Empire including Nirn the Imperial Homeworld.**

**2. Carnator, half the size of the average T-rex and is extremely strong and powerful not as common as the Terrorems but something to watch for non the less.**

P.S. Something I forgot to mention, at the end of the first chapter where I said that this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect would bimonthly that was actually a typo. I actually meant to type that this story would be monthly not bimonthly.

"Rael what do you think we should do" XO Han'Gerrel Vas Eliron with a smile.

"What do you mean, Han" Rael'Zorah vas Eliron said looking over at Han'Gerrel.

"I mean what do we do when we contact the alien ship Rael" Han said expectantly.

"I don't know" Rael'Zorah answered.

"You don't know?" Han'Gerrel said surprised.

"Well I guess we should contact the admiralty board about this" Rael answered with a sigh.

"Good, let's do that!" Han'Gerrel said happily.

"What?" Rael'Zorah said questioningly.

"I said good, let's do that" Han said annoyed.

"Do what?" Rael'Zorah said questioningly and a little angrily.

"Contact the admiralty board about the alien ship" Han said even more annoyed while walking away to contact the admiralty board.

"By the Ancestors Han, why do you always do this" Rael'Zorah said with a sigh.

After several minutes of conversation with the admiralty board about the alien ship and how Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron and the rest of the crew should attempt to make first contact with the alien ship. But then the alien ship makes first contact with the crew of the Quarian ship Eliron by saying "Drem Yol Lok (Peace Fire Sky), greetings" surprising everyone on board the ship.

Eventually after a long silence, Rael'Zorah answers with "Who is this".

After a couple of seconds the alien ship responds with "This is general Odahviing of the Imperial Military cruiser Kataria, if I may ask a question I'd like to know who it is that I am having tinvaak, _talk _with?"

Then Rael'Zorah answers with "This is Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron of the Quarian mining ship Eliron."

Then Odahviing responds simply with "What a strange name."

Not long after that Rael'Zorah answers laughingly "Th... Thank you."

Not long after that Odahviing starts speaking once more "Rael'Zorah I'd like to speak with you in person."

After another long silence Rael'Zorah answers reluctantly "Sure why not."

Odahviing responds by saying "Excellent! You should be able to board the Kataria through the hanger bay of the ship."

As they entered the ships hanger bay, the Quarians were met with two rows of what appeared to be soldiers of several races (which they were surprised to find) on either side of them and what appeared to be three very large beings at the end of the rows of soldiers on either side of them, with two of the large beings on the sides seemed to be very humanoid, however twice as tall as the Quarians and the third being or _creature _in the middle to be very reptilian with two large wings as front legs splayed to the side and two back legs positioned underneath its body and primarily red in color with majestic looking horns branching off the back and somewhat on the sides of its head and a long muscular looking tail at the end, the _creature_ raised up its head and started to speak (much to their surprise) "Drem Yol Lok, greetings I am Odahviing" the _creature _now known as Odahviing tilted his massive head a little to look down at the Quarians before him and started to speak. "Which one of you is Rael'Zorah, joorre (mortals)"

"I am Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron." said Rael'Zorah.

"Good! I would like to have tinvaak with you and ask you questions." said Odahviing.

"Before we do though I'd like to ask you a few questions of my own if that's alright with you" said Rael'Zorah.

"Of course" said Odahviing.

As they walk through several corridors with Odahviing leading them to his office/private room and upon entering, Odahviing gets on what appears to be a circler bed on one side of the room. As they went inside the room with Odahviing, the doors behind them began to close.

Rael'Zorah was the one to speak first "So I have to ask what are you?"

"Zu'u los aan Dovah, I am a Dragon!" Roared Odahviing.

"Now you have asked me what I am, why not tell me what you are, little _joor _(mortal)." Asked Odahviing.

"I am what's known as a Quarian" said Rael'Zorah.

"We are what you could say are Galactic Nomads basically" said Han'Gerrel.

The _dragon_ turned his head to Han'Gerrel and spoke "while I appreciate what you said I did not laan, ask it of you." After that Han'Gerrel just backed away. "Any way where was zu'u, I. Ahhh... Yes I remember, I was about ask why you are here in this system" said Odahviing.

"We are here to mine asteroids to bring back resources for The Migrant Fleet and if you don't mind me asking; why are you here in the 314 system" answered and questioned Rael'Zorah.

"Firstly, I thank you for your answer and secondly, we are here to explore any possible gutleinne, planets to colonize" Odahviing thanked and answered.

"But you can't colonize this system!" Rael'Zorah yelled.

"Oh why is that little joor?" Asked Odahviing.

"Because its bin forbidden by the Citadel Council, the ruling governing body for most of the galaxy." Said Rael'Zorah.

"Why is it forbidden by this Citadel Council?" Asked Odahviing.

"The Rachni Wars several hundred years it ended and when it did the council forbid anyone from entering this system because it was the Rachni Homesystem for fear that some rachni survived their extinction. And also after the Rachni Wars the council decided to also forbid anyone from reactivating dormant or dead Mass Relays, like Relay 314" Rael'Zorah explained.

"Zu'u koraav, I see, what do you think will happen next?" Asked Odahviing.

"I don't rightly know, but we should probably leave this system now before the Council or it's main _police force_ The Turian Hierarchy finds out what has happened." Answered Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron.

"Why is that joor." Odahviing inquired.

"Firstly please stop calling _joor_ I have a name you know, it's Rael'Zorah and secondly if the Turians finds out what has happened in this system before the Council then thay will be more likely to shoot and ask questions later, however if we can get to the Council first we might be able avoid a full-scale war between your Empire and the Turian Hierarchy."

After a long while Odahviing decides to do as the Quarian, Rael'Zorah has suggested. "I have decided to heed your advice to talk with this Citadel Council, but first we need to talk to the Emperor and the Elder Council first, they would like to know about this and besides if I just leave now it would be seen as desertion, which is a very high crime to commit in the Imperial Military."

"Good let's get going!" Rael'Zorah said happily and with a smile.

**That's the end for this chapter! Sorry it is not as long as the first chapter, but I want to how I have done for this chapter. I hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

E


	4. Chapter 4

**In this story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect, Tali'Zorahs parents are NOT admirals.**

"Ok I will vothaalvut, contact the Emperor and the Elder Council about this" said Odahviing.

"Good I'll head to my ship and leave to relay this to the admiralty board" said Rael'Zorah.

As Rael and Han started to leave for their ship, a soldier ran into the room. "General Odahviing sir!" Said the soldier rather loudly with a patriotic salute.

"Yes what is it rahzun, soldier" asked Odahviing.

"Sir twenty alien ships just appeared" said the soldier rather worryingly.

"What did you just saag, say?!" Ordered Odahviing.

"Sir twenty alien ships just appeared" said the soldier again rather loudly but with a frantic tone.

Odahviing looked back at the two Quarians before him and spoke "do you know anything about this?"

"What? No! Before we came here we did contact the admiralty board about your ship and they said that they would contact us but they didn't say anything about coming to this system, so it's more likely The Turian General Desolas and his fleet come to patrol this system and guard Relay 314" said and explained Rael'Zorah.

"Krosis, sorry about that joor but-" But then Odahviing was interrupted by Rael'Zorah.

"I thought I told you that I have a name it's Rael'Zorah Vas Eliron!"

"Krosis _Rael'Zorah_ but you have not earned enough of my respect to call you by your name so I call you joor or _mortal_" said and explained Odahviing.

After a couple of seconds Odahviing began to speak "Anyway what I was about to say when you joor, I mean Rael'Zorah interrupted me, was that I'm sorry for what I said about you possibly knowing something about the alien ships. But now I digress for I must go to the bridge now."

"Alright I understand" said Rael'Zorah.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As General Desolas and his fleet exited FTL to patrol the 314 system they found what appeared to be some kind of alien ship and from the looks of it. It appears to be some kind of military ship which seems to have reactivated Relay 314.

"General Desolas sir! There seems to be some kind alien ship near Relay 314." Said a crewmember of the Baracunicus.

"I can see that but what is it doing here" General Desolas asked or rather demanded.

"I don't know sir" said a different crewmember.

Desolas thought about what was in front of him and he knew that they may have just made first contact with a new alien race and it seems to have reactivated Relay 314. On one hand, they could go the peaceful route and try to talk to the newcomers diplomatically. However they did activate a dormant relay and they must face the consequences for they're actions. Plus, they could prove a useful client race for the Turian Hierarchy. Desolas weighed the pros and cons of each option, and chose the latter. "Power up weapons to 100% and prepare to fire. Once were done, go through the Relay and invade the nearest colonized world; then they'll become a client race of the Turian hierarchy. They must know the consequences for their actions," he said calmly. The ship began to slowly gain power and aimed there cannons towards the ship.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Odahviing entered the bridge of The Kataria, the ship was suddenly hit by one of the alien ships and the Kataria shook from the impact.

"What was that?!" Odahviing demanded.

"Sir Odahviing it looks like one of the alien ships just opened fire on the Kataria" said the communications officer.

Odahviing thought for a moment and decided to leave this system and go back to the colony on Shanxi

"Head back to the gate we need get out of here, for we cannot fight off twenty ships alone" demanded Odahviing.

"Yes sir!" Said the pilot of the Kataria. And so they headed to the Relay and escaped.

"General Desolas! The ship has escaped!" Said a crewmember.

"WHAT?! I want all ships to head through the relay at once. Once we're through, I want the soldiers to be on the nearest colonized world we can find," he ordered through the microphone with a loud and commanding voice. The fleet moved towards the Relay and vanished in a flash of blue light.

As Odahviing and his ship the Kataria exits FTL and heads on towards Shanxi they are immediately greeted by the Imperial Fleet that guards Shanxi. Odahviing decided to speak and contacted the Imperial Fleet.

"This is General Odahviing on board the Kataria; I'm being chased by alien hostiles requesting permission to land."

"Roger that and what's that about aliens?" Said and asked the radio operator. Just then the Turian Fleet exited FTL and started to fire on the Imperial Fleet. "Right I'll contact General Willimius right away" said the radio operator.

"Desolas sir it appears that there is a small fleet of enemy ships sir" said a crewmember in the bridge.

"I can see that. I want all ships in defensive positions and start firing" said and ordered Desolas with a commanding voice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Bosmer by the name of Ysreth Sheppard stood in the middle of day-star; a metropolis of a city with over one million inhabitants. The city was also the only city with a population higher than a million. Skyscrapers made out of polished white marble, thick clear glass and corundum metals casted shadows upon the smaller stone round huts below. The city streets were busy as Argonians, Elves, Humans and Khajiiti walking in and out of stores, and creating clusters of people among the streets. And Dragons flying high in the sky, some were on patrol while others were just having fun.

The wood elf was about fairly young; only fifty years old or twenty-one years old in Elven years. She had a fairly fit and athletic body with a light, but noticeable muscle mass. She was wearing mostly red and some blue light guard armor that covered everything except her head. The armor's appearance was exactly like the guards of Skyrim during the 4th era, just with a bulletproof vest and shield generator underneath. She had an almond shaped face with light brown tanned skin, bright thick black hair that reached down to the top of her shoulders and bright pure yellow green almond shaped eyes. An Elven heavy pistol and steel dagger attached to her hips.

She analyzed the crowds for any signs of pick pocketing, stealing, lock picking or any other minor crimes; there were zero signs of any crime. "I've been patrolling the markets for three hours and nothing has happened yet," she thought to herself bored as she then kicked a rock down the sidewalk. However, despite her boredom; she still acted serious during patrol, most of the time.

She walked down and through the crowded streets and entered the golden bear tavern. There were people singing, dancing, eating on long polished wooden tables, bards telling tales and playing music. The room was bright and colorful with blue, red, yellow, and green on the walls, ceiling and floor.

She walked towards a stool and sat down on it. "One nord mead," she asked somewhat tired and incredibly bored as she pulled out five septims from her pocket and placed it on the counter. She needed something drink to remove herself from her boredom.

A light brown scaled argonian bartender wearing dark brown and pale yellow thin clothes reached out to the shelves and pulled out a bottle of mead. "Here you go, one bottle of mead," she said with the usual raspy argonian accent as she took the five gold coins on the counter and placed them in the cash register.

Ysreth opened up the bottle and started to drink large amounts of it. Once it was empty, she slammed the bottle unto the counter. "Another please" she asked as she pulled out five more septims from her pocket.

"I think that's enough for one day Ysreth. Besides, aren't you on patrol," she asked as she grabbed the empty bottle on the counter and placed it in a bucket.

"Don't worry, I'm on a quick break and I can hold more liquor then a bear," she said proudly. "How much liquor can a bear hold?"

"About five bottles," replied a Khajiit that was walking by.

"See I'm fine for just one more bottle," she persuaded.

"No, I'm not going to sell you more booze. I don't want to tell your captain that you've been drinking on the job again," she argued.

"Velia, everyone drinks while working, people drink, the elderly drink, oblivion, even children drink. And not one of them has gotten drunk by drinking only one bottle," she argued.

"I'm still not serving you another drink."

"Damn it. Hey, how is the business going?"

"Pretty good, but it could be better as long as that idiot D-." Her sentence was stopped by the sounds of alarms and sirens outside. Nearly everyone in the building crouched down in shock. "What in oblivion is going on?!"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," replied Ysreth as she then rushed out of the building followed by several other people.

The sounds of alarms and sirens were everywhere. With General Willimius on the intercom saying "We are under attack repeat we are under attack; all military personnel and guards get ready. All civilians get to safety."

As looked up they could all see why. There were ten gigantic ships above the sky. Everyone took a look at the ships; clearly they did not belong to the empire. With Dragons scattering in the sky some getting ready to fight while others were getting to safety.

"By the gods," yelled a nord.

"What in oblivion is that," yelled a Altmer

"By Nocturnal," whispered Ysreth.

A large bright light formed across one of the ships. It began to grow larger and larger; Sheppard could instantly tell they're about to fire. "Everyone come near me now," she ordered loudly. Everyone moved towards her without hesitation. She then put all of mind, body and magicka into one spell and in an instant, her and everyone around her disappeared in a flash.

**Codex: Teleportation**

There are two forms of teleportation, both which relay on oblivion nods; signal teleportation and magical teleportation. The first one, signal teleportation relays on Teleporter nods for travel as one cannot signal teleport outside or from any area outside of a nod. However despite its one major flaw, it still safer then magical teleportation and as long as a signal is active; distance doesn't matter. Magical teleportation is a master level alteration spell that allows a mage to teleport to any location within ten kilometers; through some mages have been known to teleport outside of the usual range and teleport multiple people at a time. It is considered one of the most dangerous spells in the world due to the many risks associated with it, such as: getting stuck in a wall, causing anyone being teleported to explode, cause people to be sent forward or back in time, and Teleportation sickness. However, despite its many risks; it's still highly liked by mages, especially amongst Nightblades.

The origins of teleportation is absurd at best; however, it is known that The Psijic Order were the first ones to ever use the spell. Eventually, one of them taught the spell to a group of master mages and the spell quickly spread across all of Nirn; accidents were common when mages started to learn teleporting. Eventually, the spell was banned from being used by anyone who wasn't a master mage for obvious reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I thank you all for all of the Reviews, Favorites, and FOLLOWS! Particularly YOU WoWfan92 for all the reviews and positive support for YOU WoWfan92 are my favorite Reviewer and/or Follower for my story The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect. And I just love the ALL the IDEAS that come from YOU WoWfan92. So PLEASE don't stop.**

Now there are a few things I must tell YOU ALL.

1). There will be six books in the Elder Scrolls-Mass Effect crossover series that I'm currently making which most of you know as The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect. These six books are or will be known as The Elder Scrolls: Magic Effect, The Elder Scrolls Empire: Retaliation, The Elder Scrolls II: Sovereign Menace, The Elder Scrolls III: Collector Attacks, The Elder Scrolls IV: Reaper Invasion, and The Elder Scrolls V: Aftermath.

2). The reason why the Dragon General Odahviing, the Imperial Soldiers and the crew of the Kataria was able to translate alien languages (and I'm sure your all wondering how especially YOU ArcturusWolf) is because of the M.T.E.; Magical Translator Earpiece, a device that allows for instantaneous translation of any language except Dovahzul (Dragon language). And translate any language of the user is speaking (again except Dovahzul) to the Native language the user of the M.T.E. is speaking to.

3). The reason why the Dragon Race hasn't discovered that Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard is in fact not just a werewolf but also The Next Dovahkiin is because she hasn't only not eaten or assimilated if you will a Dovah Sil, Dragon Soul but also she has not learned a Rotmullog or Word of Power which is why her Dovah Sil has not _awakened_ and is there for not able to absorb a Dragon's Soul.

P.S. The reason for why the M.T.E. cannot translate Dovahzul like other languages is because Dovahzul is not just a language but also a form of Magic. And that's why M.T.E.'s cannot translate Dovahzul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I love you all, and I must say this. I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS SERIES!**

**Book 1, Chapter 4**

Sheppard's entire molecular structure had been split apart and reassembled somewhere else; it wasn't a pleasant experience. The world around her felt cold, dark and wet. It took her about ten seconds to realize that she was drowning in sewer water. She quickly swam up to the surface, grabbed whatever she could find and pulled herself up. The place was dark, large and reeked of feces and urine; she was defiantly in the sewers. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sewer water that had gotten in her eyes in order to get a better view. Fortunately since she's a Werewolf her beast blood allows her to see in the dark; the Bosmer stud up to get a better view of her surroundings.

The sewers were large and narrow with a deep trench of sewer water in the middle about twenty meters deep, and cold moldy stone walls. Sheppard walked over to the wall and slumped over. She felt dehydrated nausea and felt like throwing up from the teleporting and the sewer water; which she later did. After vomiting all over the floor; the wood elf pulled out her radio. "This is Lieutenant Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard, Shanxi has been invaded requesting reinforcements," she ordered through the radio; however, the radio had been rendered useless after the teleportation and being submerged in sewer water. She quickly realized that the radio was useless and tossed it away.

The wood elf felt incredibly exhausted, but she knew she had to get moving quickly as she heard bombing from above, and the entire underground system could come down at any second. She wanted to yell out to see if anyone had been teleported alongside her; however, she knew that yelling would only give away her position. She took a quick glance around her to see if anybody was nearby; she was alone.

She checked her belt for anything she could eat or drink; she found a self-heating can of soup and a bottle of water. She opened up the two containers and began to pour the contents into her mouth. Surprisingly, neither container had any trace of sewer water in them. However, she wasn't completely sure; though, it didn't really matter because both containers were empty within minutes.

After the quick meal, Ysreth got up and started to walk north. The sound of bombing had stopped and had been replaced by the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Her entire body tensed up in anger as she desperately felt the need to punish those that decided to attack them. However, she knew that going to the surface would be suicide and she would have to find a safe spot to exit the sewers. _Speaking of which, who is attacking us_, she thought. She never considered who the culprits behind the attacks were and she started to weigh in the factors. The attacking vessels didn't match any ship she seen in her thirty years in the military, and the fleet looked too large and expensive to be a pirate fleet. Also, the entire fleet would have to get past the defense fleet as soon as it exits the gate, and even if it did; Shanxi would have been warned about the attack hours before it happened.

'_Could it be? No that seems unlikely, there's no such thing as aliens_,' she thought skeptical; however, a part of her didn't totally accept it. _'Through if so many different races could evolve and create civilizations of their own on the same planet, then I guess that it would be possible for life to evolve on other planets_,' she thought realizing that was the only answer for whoever it is invading Shanxi. _'And the first thing that these aliens decide to do is murder innocent civilians and tare this city to a crisp_,' she thought angrily as she tightly clinched her fists in rage. It was ironic to say the least; everyone had always thought that aliens would be peaceful and benevolent beings; not a bunch of barbarians. She punched a nearby metal pipe in anger and left a very noticeable dent in it.

She had been walking for over five hours and encountered barely any trouble on the way; save for a few Skeevers which she dispelled easily with destruction magic. The wood elf could hear the sounds of kicking, Skeevers screeching and the sound of an argonian woman yelling at the rats. "_Damn, Skeevers. First my tavern most likely got destroyed by the bombings. Secondly, I'm magically teleported into the sewers and got nose bleeds, nausea, vomiting and dehydration. Finally, I'm being attacked by bloody Skeevers_," she thought angrily as she tried to fend off the attacking Skeevers.

Glad to have a friendly face nearby, the wood elf quickly ran towards the argonian. When she arrived, she saw that Velia was the one being attacked. "Hey Ysreth, do you mind if you get rid of these damn Skeevers for me," she begged as she kicked several Skeevers away from her. She could see that Ysreth was soaked in sewer water and smelt of it too; however, she didn't really mind the smell as she been down in the sewers for five hours.

Ysreth quickly killed the Skeevers with some fire bolts. "Are you okay; you may have been bitten," she asked somewhat worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine and even if I did get bitten; well I'm an argonian for crying out loud. By the way, what are you doing down here. I got word that soldiers are coming in to rescue us," she said as she started to run north with Sheppard right behind.

"I teleported myself and probably several others down here by accident; I don't really have the spell fully mastered," replied Ysreth as she followed the argonian who seemed to have a better knowledge of direction then her.

"So that explains the teleportation sickness," she joked. "All kidding aside, thanks for your help. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." Velia could sense that they were nearing a safe haven and began to move faster with the wood elf moving quicker as well. A ladder was in there sight and they ran towards it. However, an explosive buried there exit in rubble and launched the two several feet back.

"By the gods that hurt," screamed Ysreth as she lifted herself off the ground. The blast had knocked her several feet back and the shockwave was felt throughout her entire body; though, her body armor took the majority of the damage. Her armor had been rendered completely useless and shattered from the blast; realizing this, Ysreth removed the armor from her and tossed it to the floor. Her only protection now was a black t-shirt; she would have to rely on her magic for protection.

"Velia," she yelled out worried.

"I'm over here," Velia yelled out in response.

Ysreth could see Velia was lying on the floor with her left arm buried in rubble. She quickly ran towards her and pulled the rubble off her. Velia's arm had been crushed to a pulp with pieces of bone sticking out and blood all over her arm. "You need medicine right away," she ordered worried as she checked her belt for any healing potions. "Here we go," she said as she pulled out a health potion and offered it to her.

"Thanks, but I don't need it," said Velia in slight pain. A bright yellow light formed in her right palm and her broken arm quickly began to repair and reassemble itself within seconds. Velia checked her arm to see if it was fully repaired; it most certainly was. "See, all better," she said joyfully as moved her left arm around.

"How did you heal your arm so quickly? If I tried to heal that kind of damage, it would take ten minutes at least; you did it within seconds," she asked curious, surprised and amazed by her friend's skill in restoration.

"I went to the college in Winterhold for six months; got a degree in restoration. Say you don't look to good; you want me to heal you up," she asked as she pulled out a healing hands spell.

"I'm fine, just a few broken rips and several deep cuts and bruises across my body," she said seriously.

Velia was puzzled by this and saw that she was healing just fine on her own without magical aid.

"Thanks though," she replied. "I guess we're stuck in here, unless we find another way out." The wood elf looked around the sewers for any quick exit. "Say, how far is the subway system from us."

Velia started to sniff out the scent of the subway system; it was coming south. "The tunnels are about half a mile south of us. Why?"

"They maybe our only safe way out of here. Do you know exactly where it is?"

"Don't know, but I could follow the scent." She started to move south towards the subway system. After fifteen minutes of walking, she stopped and walked towards a nearby air vent and pulled off the cover. "The subway system is just on the other side of this wall. It would save us a lot of time if we go through the air vents." She slipped into the air vent without much trouble.

"Well here we go," said Ysreth reluctantly as she squeezed into the vents. She felt cramped in the small air vents and her entire body was pressed against the walls; it made her extremely uncomfortable. "How far are these vents," she asked as she struggled to squeeze forward.

"About one-hundred meters long."

"What! Are you fucking kidding me! Why couldn't we just take the long route," she asked angrily.

"Because if we did take the long route; it would take us two hours to get to the subway tunnels. In here it would only take half an hour or less."

The wood elf let out a quiet grumble and continued to follow Velia through the vents.

"Anyway I guess this as good a time as any to tell you something." "What is it?" Velia asked curiously. Ysreth responds reluctantly "I know that since we're probably going into some kind of fight sooner or later I've decided to tell you that I'm a Werewolf." "WHAT!?" Velia said utterly surprised. "It's true." Ysreth said truthfully. "I… I had no idea." Velia said dumbfounded and shocked.

"Well that explains your remarkable healing and regenerative abilities," said Velia jokingly.

After thirty minutes of crawling or in Sheppard's case, an hour. They had finally arrived at the subway system.

"What took you so long," Velia joked

Velia turned off her flashlight since the subway system was well lit. "Hey, those vents are incredibly tight. My entire body was pressed against-," she said annoyed and stopping her sentence in mid track. She went on full alert mode and could hear footsteps slowly heading towards them. "You hear something," she whispered.

"Don't hear, smell," Velia whispered.

"Hide now." However, the argonian was already out of her sight. Ysreth took a quick look around for her; however, she barely had anytime as the footsteps slowly became louder and louder. She silently ran to a subway cart and hid in it. She could hear them coming closer and closer. Additionally, she could also hear the words of a strange unknown language.

"Potui occidere quinque mutum et ne unus quidm alienigeae oppugnabent. Hoc sugit," one of the aliens said bored.

The wood elf peaked around the corner to get a better view of the aliens. There were six of them. There appearance was that of a humanoid reptilian avian with pale light gray skin and looked around the same size and height of most of the races on Nirn. They had a pair of arms similar to most of the races on Nirn and with three fingers on each hand; like the Argonians. They had average size slim legs with what appeared to be bones sticking out on the back of their knee cap. They had two toes on each foot; similar to the Argonians. There face was rather bony and pale with a flat beak, a set of mandibles, black eyes and what appeared to be bony feathers on top of their heads. They were all clad in heavy plated polished light gray metal armor with large thick collars around there necks. They were all heavily armed and spread out.

Ysreth quietly used an invisibility spell and quietly moved behind two of them. She then quickly finished the two off with a spark spell. The two alien's shields flashed for a brief moment and they fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably; they then quickly died from the lightning coursing through their bodies. Surprisingly, the spell passed through there armor and shields without much effort. It somewhat confused her since it takes some effort for a sparks spell to get pass even the weakest of shields; perhaps there shields are just weaker then there's.

However, before she could think it over more; the four remaining soldiers started to fire at her. The wood elf quickly rolled to cover behind a nearby subway cart. She pulled out her Elven pistol and start to fire at her attackers. Her theory of weak shields was quickly proven false as the shots looked like they barely did any damage. Realizing that her gun is practically useless against them; she pulled out a fury spell and casted it on the alien behind the three.

Chaos quickly ensured as the enraged soldier shot one of their comrades in the back; killing him instantly. He then fired at his two other comrades; however, they managed to survive the unexpected assault. The two then quickly finished off their insane comrade with a bullet through his head. The two aliens looked rather confused and puzzled by their teammate's unexpected violence against them.

Realizing that it was the perfect time to strike; the wood elf decides to shift. As she started to shift she could feel her heart grow larger as she felt a tight pain in her chest, then her lungs and rib cage began increasing in size to accommodate her now much larger heart, the increasing in muscle mass, rearranging of bones and tendons as she shifted from her normal Bosmeri form to one that resembles something more like that of a wolf.

As the process ended she leapt out from the nearby subway cart and landed on one of the two aliens back and tore his head off with blood flowing out of his body. She then stood up and turned to face the other alien before her. He brought up his rifle and aimed it at the beast however Ysreth grabbed the rifle away from him before he could do anything she snapped the rifle in half using her large arms and pawed hands. The alien then tried to run away from the large beast before him however before he could do anything Ysreth then grabbed the alien and ripped out his throat.

"She looked around the subway for Velia; however, she could not find her. Frustrated and worried, the Bosmer in wolf form called her out for her friend with loud howl and shifted back. After which she called out for her again "Velia, you can come out now." She then spotted Velia coming out of a nearby vent.

She took a quick glance at the scene in front of her. Six alien bird looking soldiers lay dead on the floor; there appearance unlike anything she's ever seen before. "Glad, that's over with," she said relieved. She moved closer to the bodies to get a better view of them. "I've never seen anything like them before. Do you think that it may a mutation or an undiscovered race?"

"They're aliens," the Bosmer quickly replied without a hint of hesitation.

"What, Aliens? How can you be sure," she questioned extremely skeptical of Ysreth's answer.

"Think about it," Ysreth simply replied.

Velia thought about it and decided that Sheppard was most likely right; however, the idea of extraterrestrials seemed rather insane. "So these aliens are the ones that are invading Shanxi and started killing everyone on it," she asked angrily.

"Bingo. I can't wait for the empire to show up and blast these barbarians to a pulp," she said slightly excited trying to make light of a situation she knew was grim. "We should be near the surface; so I'll take the lead. Remember to stay close to me at all times, don't move unless I say so and if you see one of them; hid," she ordered as she and Velia walked upwards towards the surface.

The once beautiful and magnificent city had been broken and torn apart from the constant bombing. Large and deep sinkholes filled with stone and dust had formed within the roads due to the bombings. The streets were soaked in the dried up blood of innocence; with their bodies' blown apart and the pieces thrown violently all over the place. The tall and once amazing skyscrapers had been split and broken apart with rubble, fire, shards of glass and metal among the floor. The pitch black night sky was covered in dust and ash with flickers of bright yellow light shinning above them from Dragons high in the sky most likely in gauging enemy aircraft in the sky above.

It disturbed, frightened and angered Ysreth that some people could be so cruel. She had encountered similar people like mercenaries, drug dealers, slavers and other criminals on one of her monthly stealth operations; however, even they were not this desperate or insane to do something like this. "By Nocturnal," she whispered in shock.

Velia was having the same reaction as Sheppard; however, it was mostly fear as the state of the city and of her residents made her want to run. "How- how close are we to the Evac," she asked scared. However, her comrade was completely unresponsive; instead she was kneeling on the floor praying.

"Nocturnal qhixx wjixi baao xavhx tewj eavo hvpf omn kveni wjid wa Iyiokhaod," she chanted in the Daedric language. After the quick prayer, the wood elf got on her feet and turned to face Velia. "Which direction is the Evac?"

"The north end of the city."

The Bosmer mage started to walk north with Velia right behind her. "Stay close to me," she ordered quietly. Her entire mind and body was on full alert as she paid attention to every single detail of her surroundings.

They had been walking for two hours without much trouble as the lack of illumination, Sheppard's sense of her surroundings and Velia's sense of smell made it possible. The wood elf was getting somewhat tired and could tell that her partner was too. They would need a place to rest for the night as they were still twenty kilometers away from the Evac site and Velia looked too exhausted to continue. However, falling asleep would ensure their death; they would need to find a safe haven. "How are you feeling," Ysreth whispered sounding a little bit tired.

"I'm fine, tired but fine. Why do you ask," she asked tired.

"We should find a place to rest now. At the rate we're going; it would take us ten hours to get there." Sheppard looked around her; she could see a supermarket, an apartment building and a hospital building. The two moved into the apartment building. The entire complex was covered in blood and corpses; it sickened both of them down to their very bones. Sheppard looked around for each exit and entrance; blocking each one with either a rune spell or a piece of furniture in the way. After fortifying there temporally stronghold; they entered a random apartment on the third floor since Ysreth thought being on the third floor would give the most protection.

The room looked rather beautiful despite the large amount of blood and two corpses on the floor. The room was quite small having only two rooms; a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom had two single-sized pure white beds side by side each other. A window covered by brown drapes preventing any viewing in or out of the room. The walls were dark green and the floor a light brown carpet. A small TV was on top of a small brown desk, and an alarm clock and lamp on a drawer near the far side of one of the beds.

The two began to prepare for bed.

"I can't believe Shanxi got attacked; it happened so fast," said Velia shocked as she looked down at the destruction below.

Ysreth walked up behind her and stared at the streets below. The scene below would be a shock for anyone without the will to bear the sight of so much death and blood. Surprisingly, Velia looked rather calm despite their current situation. She should be in panic mode like a normal civilian; _perhaps she is just good at hiding her emotions,_ she thought to herself. "Say, are you okay," she asked worried.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me," she said with a hint of guilt.

Ysreth could sense that she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"In all opinion, I'm not okay. I just don't want to talk about it," she said annoyed.

The wood elf took another look at the scene below; memories began to flood back in her head. The memories were quiet fuzzy; however, she could hear screaming, crying, several gunshots then silence. The sounds of sirens followed shortly after. She drummed her fingers rapidly against the wall, her eyes blinking rapidly and her entire body shaking.

"Are you okay," asked Velia worried.

"I'm fine. Say, how come you didn't become a doctor," she asked surprisingly extremely calm as her entire body had stopped shaking in an instance. Her emotional state had also changed in an instance.

It slightly disturbed Velia that her friends mood could change so quickly. She wanted to dig further, but decided it would be best not to. "Being a doctor is too time consuming; not enough time for the family," she said as she crawled into bed.

Sheppard satisfied with Velia's answer; slipped into bed.

"Glad to have you by my side," Velia said happy.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding?! You're amazing! she said sounding rather impressed.

"So how long have you been in the military and what kind of stuff did they teach you?" Velia asked curiously

"I joined when I was twenty; so that means I've been in the army for thirty years. Learned the basics of warfare in boot camp eventually, became an expert at sniping, stealth operations, a black belt at thirteen different martial arts, alchemy, destruction and illusion magic," she bragged.

"You're absolutely amazing you know that," said Velia sounding quite impressed. She then quickly fell asleep.

A small smile formed around the wood elf's face and she quickly drifted asleep.

Sunlight passed through the drapes and entered the room. The light pierced the two's eyes and they then quickly got up; realizing that it was morning. Ysreth took a glance at the alarm clock; it read ten am on it. After checking if any aliens were nearby (there weren't any); the two carefully slipped out of the apartment building and into the streets. They left the apartment with much of the traps and barricades intact.

They started to walk towards the Evac site. There plan was similar to their last; don't get caught and/or get killed. However, being broad daylight made it difficult; though they managed to slip through the city unseen. After five hours of walking; the two heard the sounds of magic, a Frost Atronach and gunfire. Ysreth carefully approached the source of the sound; not knowing how many hostiles there were.

She and Velia could see an Altmer hiding behind a rock casually shooting fire bolts and a frost Atronach fighting four aliens; whom they then quickly killed after fifteen minutes. The high elf's Atronach fizzled away and he walked towards them. 'Oh gods, not him,' she cringed. The high-elf's face was covered in make-up and his rich colorful non-protective crimson red and gold thin robes. He had tanned light yellow skin and long silver white hair. He looked like someone who belonged at a ball, not in the army.

The high-elf walked towards the two. "Hello Sheppard, hello citizen," he said somewhat rudely.

"Hello Arnus. How far is the evacuation si," said Ysreth who was rudely interrupted.

"Why aren't you wearing your armor?"

"Got destroyed in an explosion; had to remove it. Now how far is the evacuation site?"

"Typical," he rudely whispered quietly. The wood elf gave him a quick stare that signaled her knowledge. Realizing this, he turned his entire focus on Ysreth. "About three hours away, 'ma'am'," he said rudely. Sheppard gave him another glance. "I mean lieutenant," he corrected himself quickly.

"We better get moving private," she said as she, Velia and Arnus started to walk towards the evacuation site.

"Actually, its second class private now," he replied sounding surprised at his minor accomplishment.

"Good for you; now you just have fifty-seven more ranks to go to catch up with me," she joked.

However, the high-elf however didn't pick up on the humor. "Let me remind you that my father owns one of the largest mega corporations on Nirn. I could easily-," he said quit rudely.

"It was a joke," replied Ysreth annoyed.

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like a threat to me," he said rudely. Ysreth let out several loud giggles. "What's so funny?"

"You still think I'm actually threatened by you and your money; your riches pose no threat to me. I'm too valuable of a soldier to be vulnerable to bribing," she replied calmly.

The high elf opened up his mouth, but quickly closed it when he noticed his superior glaring at him with her yellow, green eyes seemingly piercing into his soul.

"Arnus, can you call a shuttle to come pick us up; my radio got destroyed," ordered Sheppard.

Without hesitation, the Altmer pulled out his radio. "This is second-class private Arnus-delemeri; I'm requesting a shuttle for pick up."

"Roger that, where are you and how many are needed for pick-up," said the radio-operator.

"Three and we're somewhere in the north end of day-star; there's lots of buildings that have exploded," he replied completely clueless.

Ysreth cringed at the private's lack of location.

"Can you be more specific," asked the radio operator.

"Umm-," he replied as he looked around to get a better idea where he is. Ysreth snatched the radio out of Arnus' hand. "Hey!"

"This is Lieutenant Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard, our coordinates are N17 E13."

"Roger that Lieutenant, a shuttle will arrive in fifteen minutes."

Sheppard turned off the radio and handed it back to Arnus. "Shuttle will be here in fifteen minutes. I suggest that we stay out of sight until the shuttle arrives; we wouldn't want get to spotted by one of those damn birds," she ordered.

"Birds," replied Arnus and Velia in sync with each other.

"You know the aliens that were fighting; birds as I like to call them."

"I don't think that's what they're called," replied Velia.

"So what I'm supposed to; walk right up to one and ask them," she replied sarcastically.

"Well we can always ask them," said Arnus as he pointed at ten birds coming their way.

"Oblivion," yelled out Ysreth as she tossed herself, Arnus and Velia behind and a car seconds before bullets began to fly. "Velia, stay here and don't move until I say so." The argonian nodded her head in agreement. The wood elf turned and faced Arnus. "Arnus, how close can you get a Storm Atronach to the birds?"

"About fifty meters. Also, the Atronachs I know how to summon are flame and frost; not storm."

The Bosmer quickly peaked over the car; the ten birds were attempting to get into defensive positions. She then slipped back into cover behind the car. "Arnus, get as close as you can to the birds then summon an Atronach; doesn't matter which kind. I'll cover you; now go," she ordered as she started to throw bullets and destructive magic towards their attackers. She managed to down at least three so far.

Arnus ran passed the attacking aliens; who appeared to not even notice him. After about five minutes of hiding and running really fast to another hiding spot; the Altmer summoned a Frost Atronach near three of the birds. It started to run towards the three; who in return, unloaded there clips on the large frost beast. However, the Atronach seemed completely unfazed by bullets as he rushed towards the three with its arms flawing around madly; managing to cause serious damage to the three aliens.

Ysreth used the chaos around her to her advantage as she hit one of the birds with a fury spell. Unexpectedly, another bird quickly fired at his comrade without hesitation as soon as he noticed that his fellow teammate was glowing bright red. "Crap; I guess that's out of the picture." She then casted a invisibility spell and sneaked behind the three Birds that were currently fighting a Frost Atronach. Her cloak quickly disappeared and she then unleashed a flaming explosion; the three birds dropped to the floor in pain attempting to stop the burning; after a few seconds, they dropped to the floor dead. One of the aliens then tossed a grenade towards the Frost Atronach and Sheppard. Ysreth quickly rolled out of the way before she could get caught in the blast; however, the grenade managed to kill the Atronach.

The wood elf then quickly fired off lightning bolts at two nearby aliens; they fell to the floor twitching uncontrollably. She then focused her attention towards the two remaining aliens and charged up her magic for another lightning spell. However, before she could fire; the sound of heavy armor clinking approached her. "Arnus take out those birds," she ordered. Arnus immediately started to fire at the two aliens. She shot flames towards the sound of the clinking. The flames hit the target spot on; disabling his cloak. However, the armor that he was wearing remained untouched and appeared to be fire-proof. He was clad in pearl white thin metal plated armor and looked only twenty; through, it was difficult to tell which age he was.

The white armored alien raised his rifle towards the Bosmer; in response, she charged towards him seconds before he could fire. Ysreth elbowed her opponent in the stomach then quickly grabbed control of his rifle. She then tossed him to the ground and forcibly removed the rifle from the alien's fingers. She pointed it towards the bird and prepared to fire; however, the alien pulled his side arm and aimed it at Ysreth. Several shots were fired towards her; she managed to dodge each shot without any trouble. However, a single shot managed to hit her in the right shoulder causing her to drop the rifle in pain. She gritted her teeth and clinched her bleeding right shoulder in pain. Her opponent let out a small smirk and aimed his sidearm towards her; unfortunately, the sidearm had overheated and was of no use. He then reactivated his cloak before the elf could witness him doing it.

After quickly recovering from the gun wound (thanks to her beast blood); the young elf looked around for her opponent who had seemingly vanish. Her entire mind and body went on full alert as she looked and listened for wherever he might be. Suddenly, she could feel her entire body being squeezed and a knife at the top of her neck. She quickly cloaked herself in lightning causing her attacker to release her, causing his cloak to deactivate and him to become stunned by the cloak. Ysreth quickly pulled out her steel dagger and sprinted towards him attempting to finish him. The bird quickly recovered from the shock and noticed the Bosmer charging towards him with her dagger in her right hand. He evaded the wood elf's slashes and swings at him with ease; he then pulled out his own knife and began to swing it around near the wood elf.

The battle seemed rather equal as both opponents easily evaded or blocked each other's cut, punch and kick thrown at them. Eventually one of them gained the upper hand when the wood elf grabbed hold of the bird's collar and placed her dagger under his left arm. She then violently threw the man to the ground as her steel dagger cut through his flesh and bones. His left arm fell on the floor and he gripped his stump of a arm in pain; which was bleeding immensely.

Ysreth charged up a fireball attempting to finish off her opponent. However, the alien head butted her, punched her in the gut, grabbed her by her hair and kneed her in the face. He then smashed her against a wall then a glass window which quickly shattered and then tossed her to the ground. He crouched down and pulled out his knife; however, before he could finish her off, the approaching distinct sound of an engine approached. He turned around and noticed two people and a boxy blue and white shuttle behind him. Not knowing whether the shuttle was armed or not; he throw several smoke bombs on the ground and quickly disappeared from everyone's sight.

**Codex: Imperial Military Ranks and Sub-divisions.**

**The Imperial Military:** There are seven primary ranks in the Imperial Military and are divided into nine sub ranks. Private, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Colonel, admiral, and General are the seven primary ranks in order. The sub-ranks are divided into eight; first-class to eighth class.

The Imperial Military is also divided up into ten Sub-divisions which consist of five ranks for each one; novice, apprentice, adept, expert and master. Scouts and snipers are masters at long range combat, heavy infantry; the heavily armored soldiers are great at large scale battles, light infantry; the light armored soldiers are great at small skirmishes, battle mages; the warrior/mage conjurers; mages great for providing extra troops, raw magical damage, healing and support, Nightblades; the mage/assassin, infiltrators; a combination between stealth and normal combat, Assassins; the Intel gathering and target eliminating agents and Blades; a deadly and powerful warrior who has mastered magic, stealth and basic combat perfectly, these are the ten sub-divisions.

**Author's notice: Before people ask why I called the Turians birds and aliens instead of just Turians. Is because none of the primary characters know right now what the Turians are actually called. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Drem Yol Lok, Greetings**

**it's ME again! Sorry for the long wait my dear readers but I got stuck on something's, like some of the Ideas YOU my dear readers gave me, like assimilating Alduins or Martin Septims souls or even both, but I don't think that would work and here's why. First off I don't think Sheppard would be able to absorb Martin's soul because he likely ascended to Aetherius upon his death and thus will likely not be coming back. Secondly I don't think Akatosh or any of the Ten Divines would allow Alduin to return back to Mundus or more specifically Nirn so soon, unless it is to aid the Empire in its fight against The Reapers during the Reaper Invasions.**

**Also one of YOU my dear readers gave me a great idea about using cloned bodies instead of mechanical ones for "Body Swapping" which I think is a exhalent idea and would help serve as a base to resurrect Sheppard during the events of Mass Effect II or in the story The Elder Scrolls III:**

**Collector Attacks and would help in other ways like what certain reviewer said which I will quote here: "such as cloning stare limbs and organs to replace damaged ones (magic may let you heal but if you lose a limb or two you're going to need mass to regrow them, which means that you need to wait the time for the organism to digest enough food to accumulate the necessary biomass, having spare parts speeds up the process considerably)." And I agree cloning could be very useful considering what he said about it helping keeping Dragons fed as well as Dinosaurs. But there is one Question I'd like to ask is that when you put I will quote here: "just plug the soul gem in (or maybe they have one built in and the soul gets transferred to that gem letting people to jump from a body to another)" what do you mean by that exactly? Since the body in question is biological in nature and there for you can't just plug something into a biological body like you would with a machine. So PLEASE explain this to me because I like the idea your proposing.**

Oh and one more thing I listened to your comments on the Imperial Military ranking and structure so I decided to see how the Imperial Military and structure is in The Elder Scrolls V: SKYRIM and from that I "fixed" it some so look at the bottom of page to see it

Book 1, Chapter 5

Solar System: The Mundus System, Planet: Nirn, Continent: Tamriel, Province: Skyrim, Location: Mount Monahven (Mother wind) or The Throat of the World

Paarthurnax sites upon the peak of the Monahven in quiet meditation when a female voice speaks telepathically to Paarthurnax in Dovahzul (Dragon Voice). Drem, Yol, Lok, Paarthurnax vir los Odahviingge liin Briifoah ahrk ok ziin mal Dovah yunkliinne Daniikahviing ahrk Briithurah?

Paarthurnax makes a small smile then answers and asks. "Pruzah ganog Zu'u lorfonaar, vir dreh hi dreh Dovahkiin Ekrah?"

The voice responds with. "Pruzah ganog Zu'u lorfonaar. Then she asks him. "Zu'u griindol drey ni dahmaan, vir los ponok yun Dovahkiin? Dreh hi mindok?"

Paarthurnax chuckles a little in his mind and smiles with an answer. "Geh, nol fos Zu'u laat hon rekro ahst Shanxi ol aan deinmaar do thun."

The mysterious voice happily responds. Pruzah Zu'u los olniiv wah hon tol. Oo ahrk Paarthurnax til los atruk Zu'u kent fun hi.

Paarthurnax smiles. "Fos los nii, Ekrah Hunklyv?"

Hunklyv responds. Oo lig Paarthurnax dreh ni nenvaar wah zey ol atruk ful prudaav ol tol.

Zu'u los krosis _Ekrah_ Hunklyv. Paarthurnax chuckles at his taunt.

Hunklyv ignores the taunt and states her instructions for Paarthurnax. Pruzah Panoz Zu'u fund med hi Paarthurnax wah bel ponok yun Dovahkiin fod hi vis.

Zu'u mindoraan Hunklyv.

**Meanwhile****  
><strong>_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**Solar System: The Vivec System, Location: just above Shanxi**

As they began to enter the atmosphere, enemy Fighters opened fire on the Kataria.  
>"Sir! Enemy fighters have opened fire on the Kataria!" A crewmember reported.<p>

"WHAT!? Don't just sit there! Open fire!" Odahviing roared.

"Yes sir!" The crewmember answered as she began to type in commands into a console. However before she could finish typing in the commands a shot from the Enemy Fighters managed to destroy one of the three rear thrusters.

"GJOK WHAT WAS THAT?!" Odahviing angrily demanded as the Kataria shook violently.

"Sir! One of the ships rear thrusters was destroyed! And it looks like we're going to have to make an emergency landing!" Another crewmember replied.

"Gjok…" Odahviing growled angrily.  
><strong><br>**_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**  
><strong>  
>Saren walked across the barren desolated city that themselves had destroyed. He clinched his left stump which was bleeding immensely with a cloth from his supplies. He felt incredibly weak and thirsty. His vision had become so blurry that everything had appeared to fade apart. He had walked for twenty minutes or two hours (he wasn't sure which one was correct) hoping to meet a friendly face; so far he hadn't. The Turian chuckled weakly; it was almost ironic, killed on a foreign world where his body would never be returned; instead just rot on the floor and all of his electronics were useless from his earlier battle. <em>"So this is how it ends; me dying at only twenty and on an alien world,"<em> he thought both angry and afraid of what he knew was going to happen. He dropped to his knees in intense pain; he looked up to the alien sun and towards the direction he assumed Palaven was; waiting for death. However, a glimmer of hope emerged when he heard the faint, but distinct sound of Turians.

"Somebody Help," he yelled out with all his might though he was not quite sure he was loud enough since he assumed he went unnoticed. "SOMEBODY HELP," he yelled out again, but much louder and causing him to cough up small amounts of blood.

He could hear the causal chatter among them quickly change to a more serious and focused one as they rushed towards him. Three Turian soldiers rushed up towards him incredibly shocked at the injured lieutenant's injuries and surprised by how long he could live for.

"Spirits, what happened," asked the sergeant shocked by Saren's state.

"Call…. Shuttle…. Now…," he demanded weakly as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

The sergeant immediately pulled out his radio. "This is Sergeant Marinus, Lieutenant Saren is missing his left arm and bleeding a lot; I'm requesting a shuttle for pick up," he demanded quite urgently.

"I'll be there right away," the radio operator replied sounding deeply affected by the news as he hanged up the radio.

Sergeant Marinus tucked his radio back into his belt and rushed towards Saren. He had let go of the rag that was covering his wound and large amounts of blood were now pouring rapidly from his wound. The sergeant quickly pulled out a first aid kit and opened it up; it contained wrappings, large band aids, water, painkillers and packs of ice. The sergeant immediately covered the bleeding wound with several large band aids placed quickly on without any thought. He then took out several ice packs and pressured them unto the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. "Someone, get over here," he ordered towards his allies desperately. One of them ran up towards their Sergeant. "I need you to wrap that medical wrap around Saren's wound and over the ice pack," he ordered as he pushed the icepack down on Saren's wound and pointed his head towards the first-aid kit. The soldier immediately wrapped the medical wrap around there injured comrade's wound. Marinus continued to do his best to keep Saren alive.

After twelve minutes or what seemed like an eternity to the entire squad, the shuttle had finally arrived. The shuttle hovered over the ground and out jumped General Desolas followed by three turian medics. "I want Saren attended to immediately," he ordered loudly and sounding quite desperate to heal his brother as quickly and best as they can.

The three doctors immediately rushed over towards Saren and quickly pulled out several objects which were; a small magnetic ball with plenty of short slim wires attached to the end, a bottle filled with blue gel and an artificial left arm. The doctors quickly pulled off the band aids that were covering Saren's wound and placed large amounts of the blue gel into the wound. One of the doctors then pulled out the small magnetic ball and placed it in the wound; making sure that all wires are placed in properly. The doctors then magnetically attached and screwed the robotic arm to the small metal ball. They had performed the operation completely accurate; however, they couldn't do if the arm was functional or not until Saren tested it for himself.

"How did this happen," demanded Desolas quite obvious angry towards the sergeant.

"I don't know, we just found him like this," replied Marinus quite intimidated.

After the operation was complete, the doctors carried the wounded Turian abroad the shuttle followed by the four other turians.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Saren felt weak, tired and incredibly dehydrated. His body had lost much of his original weight making him dangerously thin and he knew it too. He could feel multiple tubes in his arms injecting liquids into his veins. He opened up his eyes to see where he was. The room had bright white walls, medical tools on a table, two chairs by the sides and posters of the different anatomy of various alien species. He could hear the sound of engines flaring and officers running around quite busy on their tasks. He could instantly tell that he was in a hospital room on a ship; which one he was on, he did not know.

The metal doors slide up and out step his brother Desolas. He walked towards his younger brother and took a seat on the chair left to the bed. "How are you feeling." He asked sounding quite concerned.

"I feel incredibly weak and exhausted. Other than that, I'm quite thankful that I'm still alive." he replied weakly and quite thankful for his survival. "Where are we and how long have I been out?"

"You're on my ship, the baracunicus and you've been out for eight hours." He said sounding proud though his tone was mostly concern for his brother. He stared at Saren's left arm which had remained unused and apparently unnoticed by Saren. "You haven't notice your left arm?"

Saren looked at where he assumed only a stump was. Much to his surprise and gratitude, an artificial Turian arm had been placed over his wound. He tried to move it; however, he was too dehydrated for his nerves to reach the robotic arm. After several tries, he looked up and asked, "Doesn't this kind of model cost millions; why waste so much?"

Desolas was greatly surprised by his younger brother's comment. "Because you're my younger brother and one of the soldiers we have the privilege to have in the army. You're a twenty year old lieutenant who accomplished more in five years than most people carry out in their entire career, and you're a Spectre candidate." Desolas replied placing importance on those last few words.

"You put my name as a Spectre candidate, but why." Saren asked incredibly excited and happy because of his brother's action; however, he was too exhausted to show any sign of it.

"Like I said, you're one of our best soldiers and deserve to have the chance to become a Spectre. Unfortunately, you can't go through Spectre training for two years," he replied sounding quite displeased by his last words.

"Do you know when I'll be out of here?"

"I don't actually know; doctors say it's between one to four months." He replied sounding unsure if he would ever make it out at all. "How did you lose your arm?"

"Got cut by with a dagger by one of those weird and strange things down there," he replied sounding afraid of what was below. "Listen, these aliens were fighting; they're not one race, it's an entire alliance," he warned.

"I know, the soldiers informed me about that,"

"No, that isn't what you should be concerned about. Listen, these things are unlike anything we've ever faced before and have powers beyond our imagination; they have magical powers. They can raise the dead, make you go insane, turn metal into metal, heal wounds within minutes, control fire, ice and lightning and summoned monsters from thin air. They're basically gods." Saren replied sounding quite serious and certain that he was telling the truth; however, he sound quite delusional. "And don't say I'm imagining things, because I've witness the aliens do these things with my own eyes."

"Are you sure you're not just hallucinating." He quickly changed the subject when he noticed that his brother wanted to prove him wrong. "Anyways, I better get going," he replied as he got up and walked towards the door. "And when this whole thing clears over and everything goes back to normal; I'll buy a couple of drinks." Desolas stepped out of the room and into the hallway. _"Magical powers, ridiculous,"_ he thought to himself as he walked towards the bridge refusing to believe his brother's words; however, a part of him believed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sheppard lay on a small single-sized hospital bed; her mind completely indulged in her own mind. She twisted and turned violently; remembering the events of the previous day.

The Wood-Elf quickly shot upwards out of bed. As she woke up; she founded herself in a large hospital room surrounded by a dozen other patients and healers. The place was damp and warm. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of quarried stone. She found out that her clothes replaced replaced by a thin incredibly itchy white hospital robe; something that greatly bugged her. She checked her body for any undergarments; there was none. The elf grumbled in slight anger; she needed to get some actual clothes on.

She saw an argonian healer attending the patients; the doctor looked awfully like Velia; however the majority of her face was covered by a thick hood and she was dozens of feet away from her. _"Is that Velia,"_ she thought as she rubbed her eyes to get a better look; which was fairly easy.

She could hear the sound of magic, chatter and engines roaring. She covered her ears in annoyance due to the noise going on around her. While her body had been fully healed her mind has not as she had quite the headache. The Wood-Elf slowly lifted herself off the bed and dragged herself towards the Argonian unnoticed and still half asleep as her Lycanthratropic blood healed what was left of her injuries. She approached the woman and was about to get her attention but then she turned around. "Hey Sheppard, how's it going." She said as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm doing fine Velia; how about you?"

"Great, I got a chance to retest my restoration skills. They may not be as sharp as before, but there still quite efficient." She replied proud of herself with her eyes shut and her posture showing confidence.

"Where are we," asked Ysreth curious at where here was. Velia didn't respond as she was still unfocused on reality; it was quite annoying for Ysreth. "Velia, where are we!" She yelled in the Argonians ear.

Velia was immediately snapped back into reality. "You don't have to yell." she said annoyed as she rubbed her ears in very slight pain.

"Where are we," said Sheppard again sounding much more frustrated.

"You're on Shanxi twelve miles below the surface of the city Enderberg in an underground secret military base. Where the best warriors, mages, assassins and even Nightingale Agents the empire has to offer has den gathered together to fight an alien menace. Sounds crazy, I know," she informed.

"Meh," she replied emotionless. She then walked away from Velia (which she found to be quite rude); having no point to talk to her anymore.

She approached the door and was about to open it when somebody took notice of her. In a flash, a Redguard man jumped in front of her and blocked her path. The Wood-Elf moved her hand away from the doorknob and stared at the man in front of her.

He had dark brown skin, thin short black hair and was about twenty-three years old. He had an athletic body with a very noticeable muscular build and was about the same height and size as Sheppard. He wore a dark blue thin military jacket with a few gold and silver badges pinned unto his left chest and wore dark blue pants. "Sheppard, nobodies suppose to leave without a doctor's permission," he ordered.

"Hello David, how's it been," she asked casually, no longer half asleep. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get my clothes and get out of these barrages of sounds," she replied annoyed as she attempted to nudge her away out.

Anderson grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her back; she staggered back a few feet after he had released his grip. Sheppard growled quietly under breath annoyed. "Wait here, I'll get your clothes for you and some medicine." Anderson slowly walked away from her hoping she wouldn't try to run.

Ysreth waited there for several minutes leaning against the wall when she saw Anderson coming back carrying a set of clothes and a small dark red potion in his hand. He stopped and placed the set of clothes on the floor and then offered the dark red potion in his hand for her. "The doctors say you can leave as long as the drink this potion."

"I don't the Healing potion. I'm a Alpha Werewolf remember?" grabbing the potion out of the Redguards hand and immediately chucked it down her throat. It tasted incredibly thick and bitter. "But thank you anyway." She replied and removed the empty bottle away from her mouth and wiped the remaining contents off her mouth. "Do you know where a fountain is; that potion you gave me tasted disgusting," she replied.

"There's a water fountain near the bathrooms." He pointed towards a fountain near the other side of the room.

Sheppard grabbed the clothes that lay on the ground and walked quickly towards the bathroom. She took a quick drink from the fountain and stepped inside the bathroom. She checked the pile of clothes that had been given to her. Everything was there; her undergarments and her black t-shirt, pants and show were all present. She slipped into one of the stalls and quickly changed; she felt glad to be wearing something that actually belonged to her.

She walked out of the bathroom and towards Anderson who was still waiting by the exit door. She opened the door and walked out of the building with Anderson right behind her. "So David, do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Just follow me." He walked through the large hallways of the complex and stopped at a large metal door. He pulled out a small electronic key and inserted it into the lock. "Gear up and meet me at the end of the south side of the hallway. Your armor should be on the far side of the room," he said opening the door for her. He then walked away as soon as the Elf had entered the room.

Sheppard turned on the lights to show rows of unique and interesting sets of armor displayed across the room. She looked around the room for her own set of armor. Immediately, she sprinted towards the set. The armor was midnight black, skin-tight and basically weightless. It had an ebony light gray mask with a thick black hood over it; the mask is capable of thermal and night vision. Leather/Ebony boots. A long black malachite/silk fiber cape on the armor which connected to the hood. The cape capable of making someone with the proper weight to glide around the sky almost like they were flying. A med-size black leather skirt on the outside of the armor and the pale gray leather gloves on the wrist. A small pale gray belt with a small shield generator on the back of the suit. A circular badge displaying an avian figure embracing a sphere of undetailed darkness symbolizing Nocturnal above her breasts. It was the distinct and awe-inspiring armor of the Nightingales; a group that had once been master thieves, now the greatest Intel gatherers, infiltrators and among other things in the empire.

She slipped the Nightingale armor on like a glove, it felt as light as a feather to her. She then looked around the room for her weapons since Anderson had said to come geared up. She looked around the area until she spotted a chest with her name on it. She attempted to open the chest; surprisingly, the chest was locked. _"That's odd; it does have my name on it,"_ she thought to herself confused. She brought her pointing finger near the lock and sent a burst of lightning to the electronic lock causing to open. She was going to ask Anderson for the keys, but it seemed like a hassle for both of them.

A few weapons and tools were inside of the chest. The first was a Nightingale issued sniper rifle; a weapon both deadly and silent. It was midnight black like her armor and quite long, flat, narrowed and smooth. The design of the rifle was completely edgeless one could slide their hand across the rifle. Secondly, a pair of light silenced Nightingale issued pistols was in the chest. They had a smooth appearance and design much like her sniper rifle. Thirdly, a pair of short silver katanas, a few smoke bombs, Throwing Knives, ammo, a laser lockpick and two ebony daggers was in the chest. She pulled out the sniper rifle, pistols, katanas, lockpick, ammo and daggers. She then walked out of the armory basically looking like a one-woman army.

She walked south towards the end of the hallway into a small meeting room. A crowd of soldiers gathered around an Imperial man on top of a podium; eager for what he was about to say and unaware of the highly armored Bosmer behind them. The crowd was composed of Rieklings, giants, elves, men and Beastfolk. The imperial had thin straight gray hair and had tanned turquoise skin. He had a very small muscular build yet his light gray military clothes gave the impression that he was larger.

"Sup," said Ysreth said casually; attracting the attentions of the people in front of her. "How's it been Willimius," she asked casually towards the imperial on the podium.

"Sheppard, why are you carrying so many weapons," asked General Willimius wondering if Sheppard was insane or not.

"Anderson told me gear up, so I did."

"Alright then." Willimius faced towards Anderson. "Did you tell her to grab a bunch of weapons," he asked slightly angrily.

"No sir, I just told her to gear up," replied Anderson completely serious.

General Willimius then brought his attention back unto Sheppard. "ugh, just slip your way into the crowd," he ordered annoyed.

Ysreth took a quick glance at the large crowd in front of her which she would feel quite uncomfortable being stuck inside. "I think I'll just hang back here," she replied leaning her back against the wall causing the general a bit extra annoyance.

Willimius took his attention away from Sheppard and focused on the crowd in front of him. He then went into great detail about the alien attackers; their species' name, technology, weaknesses and lack of knowledge of magic, how they made first contact and the estimated reasons why they were invading. He then went into explaining operation winking skeever. The plan involved fifty small strike teams to be sent across the planet to kill every single Turian on the planet. The second step of the plan involved the empire's 69th armada to destroy every single Turian ship in orbit except for one. That one ship would a tracking spell placed on it and would hopefully give them the location of one of their colonies; the reason was never explained.

After the general finished explaining everything; the crowd of two-hundred people exited the room and headed towards the surface.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sheppard, David, Arnus and a Breton by the name of Jack sat in the back of an Imperial helicopter hidden within the clouds of the night sky, undetectable to radar. Their mission is to head to a crashed Imperial cruiser in the east end of day-star. They would be landing in a nearby rain forest for safety

The young adult elf had her rifle clinched firmly between her athletic legs and her back leaned erect against the wall ready for what's ahead. She felt greatly worried about the ordeal and what she hoped will not happen. However, she didn't fear for her own life or for the life of her fellow soldiers since she seemed quite sure they could handle themselves. Instead, she was worried for what will happen if it blows up into one big war. They knew very little about the Turians despite the large amount of information they had received. They didn't how big their military is, how many colonies they had, their destructive capabilities or if they have any allies; the Turians most likely know very little of us too.

If the Turians proved stronger than the empire then enslavement would seem like the most likely thing to happen. If the empire proved stronger then nearly all of the Turian worlds would see destruction beyond their imagination. If both sides were equal; well let's just say unfortunate things will happen. The Wood-Elf sighed under her ebony mask hoping it will never come to that.

She looked at her fellow soldiers to see how they were doing.

Anderson was sitting firm and straight ready for any threats they might face. He was fairly confident that the Turians weren't extremely dangerous He was checking his Imperial assault rifle to see if it was tuned to his liking. The Redguard smiled slightly after he was finished checking his rifle and strapped it on his back. He then ran a simulation in his head of every tactic he knew to see which was the most effective.

Jack was completely still and emotionless, his eyes were cold and calculating and he was completely focused on their job ahead. He paid zero attention to the people around him. He reminded Sheppard of Arch-Mage Maganus since they seemed to carry similar traits. However, he wasn't as cold or as calculating as the Arch-Mage.

Arnus was the only who seemed nervous about their assignment as he was twitching vary noticeably, he was fiddling with his fingers rapidly; tapping his foot at a fast paced and nervously hummed a small tune to himself.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sheppard who wondered if Arnus was well enough to fight.

"Don't worry; I'm fine," he lied.

Sheppard could easily tell that the High-Elf was lying. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want one of my comrades to get hurt because you chickened out. So I'll say it one last time; are you okay?" She asked sounding slightly desperate for his response

"I'm fine, just a little bit nervous but I can handle myself" he replied.

His answer seemed satisfying to the Wood-Elf; she then turned her attention away from the High-Elf. "So Jack; how long have you been in the military for," she asked wanting to know more about the stranger in front of him.

The Breton had short brown cropped hair, light brown eyes and had light white skin. He was about five feet tall, had a slim muscular build and looked about thirty-one. He wore a thick enchanted light brown leather jacket and pants with a plain white shirt underneath his jacket and night-vision goggles' over his forehead. The only protection he had was his shield generator around his belt and his own magical defenses; however, he was fairly certain that he had enough protection. His only weapon was a small red pistol by his hip which greatly contrasts the young woman facing him who was armed to the teeth.

"Eighteen years then I quit being a soldier," he replied having very little interest in their conversation.

"So why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious Elf, I'm a mercenary," he replied calmly as he spun his pistol around his fingers.

Having a mercenary on her team was quite bothersome to her. She did not enjoy mercenaries since they seem unloyal, greedy and unwilling to serve without a reward.

"I would have expected a girl like you to pick up on the obvious. That head-trauma you've received may have given some slight brain damage," he replied coldly.

"_Great, he's a mercenary and an asshole,"_ she thought angrily to herself. Her face was basically covered in disgust; fortunately, her face was covered by her mask. "How long have you been a mercenary for," she asked trying her best not to show distaste in her words

"Eight years."

"And what kind of work do you do?"

"Any kind, it doesn't really matter what the job is as long as the pay is good," he replied with a grin on his face causing the Bosmer even more disgust. "I'm starting to get confused by why you are even talking to me. We only just met and it's unlikely we'll be encountering each other occasionally." Jack and Sheppard both drew themselves away from the conversation.

"We should be reaching the LZ in any second now so make sure you're prepared," informed the pilot as he flew the chopper over the forest and hovered it twenty-meters above the LZ. The four soldiers jumped out of the helicopter; Anderson landed on the ground with a loud thud carrying a bag of supplies, Jack landed without much effort, Arnus fell from the chopper and Sheppard landed gracefully on a tree branch.

"Just call me when you want pick up," informed the pilot as he flew away from the four soldiers.

"So does anybody know where is Day-star because I can't see anything and I'm covered in mud," replied Arnus slightly angry as he lifted himself up out of the mud and wiped the dirt off of his face. The thick darkness made it impossible to see without a pair of night-vision goggles.

"To the west and it's probably best if you put these on." Said Anderson as he lent night-vision goggles to the High-Elf. Arnus grabbed the goggles from the Redguards hand and strapped them on. Anderson pulled out one from the bag and strapped it on. "So now that I can see, does anyone know where we are," asked Arnus.

"According to my radar, we are about five kilometers away from the city; so it shouldn't take us very long," replied Sheppard who had climbed the top of the tree to get a better view. "We should probably get going." She jumped down from the top of the tree and landed on the ground. "So who wants to take point?" Nobody volunteered. "So nobody wants to take point? I guess I'll take point then." She started to sprint towards the city making sure her comrades were directly behind her. She could go faster than what she was going; however, she didn't know how fast or how long her fellow teammates could run. She was tightly clenched; ready for any threats that could pop up. She gripped the Nightingale pistol in her left hand and had a flare spell ready in her other hand. She turned her head left to right for every ten steps she took; carefully analyzing the environment around her. She sprinted quietly through the forest; making shour that each step was as silent as the wind and that her feet did not land in the many puddles below. However, her fellow teammates seem unable to move as quietly as her even after she ordered them too. The group's footsteps were quite noticeable to anyone nearby; something that worries the Wood-Elf.

After an hour of either walking, running or sprinting, the four soldiers had finally made it to the east end of the city where the ship crash landed. The trip had been quiet with most of the comments made being about Sheppard going too fast or to slow; something that annoyed her since she had change her pace almost every three minutes.

The four of them walked into the city being prepared for anything that they may come across. Weapons gripped tightly against their fingers and spells readied for any dangers ahead. As the group neared the crash site a Red Dragon landed in front of them. "Drem, yol, lok, greetings I am General Odahviing. It is good to finally have some reinforcements." The Dragon replied both gratefully and honestly.

"Greetings general, I didn't know you'd be here." Sheppard replied with surprise in her voice and her hands on both sides of her hip.

Odahviings sharp Ear-Holes could pick up the faint sound of heavy treads rolling against the road and the flaring of a powerful engine. He whispered Aura Whisper; he could sense a great number of soldiers heading their way. "We'll have tinvaak later. Right now it looks we've got company," he informed as he pointed north with his tail.

It didn't take long for the rest to realize what Odahviing was saying and followed him to a two-story tall furniture store at the end of the south end of the block where the ship had crashed. As the group headed towards the ruined building Ysreth could see at least a dozen Light Infantry Imperial soldiers patrolling around the crash site. Once they were at the crash site Odahviing stopped. The four soldiers soon followed suit and stopped as well. As Ysreth stopped she could see an Imperial officer running towards them being flanked by two Heavy Infantry Imperial soldiers.

"Sir Odahviing! It's good to see you're back and you've brought some reinforcements I see." Said the approaching Imperial Officer.

"Geh it is good to have some ruth reinforcements but I digress we need to get into defensive positions now!" Ordered Odahviing.

"Why is that?" The Imperial Officer asked out of curiosity.

"Because a large enemy force is coming." Odahviing answers angrily.

"Right on it!" The Imperial Officer said as he went to order the soldiers in defensive positions

"How many are there." Asked Sheppard as she readied her Nightingale sniper rifle.

"About two-hundred and a tank; should arrive in twenty minutes." Replied Odahviing.

"Wait; did you just say two-hundred," asked Arnus greatly surprised by what he just heard.

"Plus a tank."

"They may have us outnumbered but we have them greatly overpowered," Ysreth replied fairly confident; though, she did inform their pilot of their situation. Unfortunately, he would not be able to arrive until well after the battle has started. "Back-up won't arrive until an hour has passed. In the meantime, let's unleash Oblivion."

The footsteps of the approaching platoon became louder and louder; they all could hear the sound of heavy treads and a strong engine flaring in the background. They could see at least thirty Turians heading their way completely unaware of them. Sheppard quickly fired off twelve rounds and managed to cap twelve Turians with ease. She then quickly took cover and reloaded her rifle. The eighteen remaining Turians on the streets quickly started to sprint to cover. Anderson fired off a few short burst on a couple of Turians managing to kill four of them; one-hundred and seventy-six Turians now.

Arnus summoned a frost Atronach near six Turians who were attempting to take cover behind an ally. The Turians were quite surprised when a spinning large purple orb formed near them and a ten foot tall behemoth came out of it. The Turians fired at the Frost-Atronach; however, the bullets only deflected off its Stalhrim flesh and charged towards the six Turians easily managing to take them down. It then charged towards the eight remaining Turians on the street; however, a sticky grenade stuck to the Atronach managing to kill it. However, it did not make much of a difference as they all quickly gunned down by the other Imperial soldiers with.

The one-hundred and seventy remaining Turians split up into three groups and quickly sprinted towards cover. However, thirty of them were quickly vanquished by the Imperial Soldiers.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had only been ten minutes and already they've lost a third of their platoon by the hands of the alien forces at the end of the street. Desolas felt rather idiotic and ashamed for falling in such an easily seen ambush and allowing thirty of his men to be killed so quickly; however, even he couldn't prepare for what happened after that. Monsters magically appeared from spinning dark purple orbs. His own troops going completely insane and attacked one another. Dead raising from the grave and attacking the living. Blasts of lightning, fire and frost killed his troops one after another. Desolas wished he would have listened to his brother's warning which is starting to look a lot less crazy.

He knew that if they could not find an advantage soon, they'll quickly be taken out. Fortunately, a small or quite large and heavy glimmer of hope emerged when a Turian Tank drove into the scene. Desolas smirked as the tank raised its main gun upwards towards the building.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ysreth, Jack, Anderson and Arnus saw the smooth stream lined white and red tank slowly lifts its main gun towards them; they could hear the sound of a round being readied. Ysreth dropped her sniper rifle and readied lightning spells in both her hands. She touched her wrists against each other and formed a ball shape using her palms; she bent down and tucked her arms beside her left hip, a small glowing blue ball formed in her hands.

She quickly straightened out her arms and a concentrated light blue beam of lightning emerged from her hands at the exact moment the tank fired at them. The two projectiles hit each other in mid-flight; the tank round exploded in midair preventing the team's death. Unfortunately, the explosive destroyed most of their cover sending them flying back a few feet and small pieces of shrapnel blinded their teammate Jack whom took the majority of the explosion

Ysreth slowly lifted herself off the floor; her entire body groaned in pain from the explosive. Her vision had become blurry as the flash from the explosion overwhelmed her night-vision equipment, everything around her sounded much quieter, her head ached in pain. Fortunately, the effects quickly wearied off as her senses went back to normal and her Beast-Blood got to work Healing her.

She looked around the area to check on her teammates' state. Anderson and Arnus had been knocked back a few feet; though they quickly got back up on their feet. Jack was lying motionless on the floor; blood poured from his body. _"Shit,"_ thought Sheppard worriedly as he took a closer look at him. It was impossible to tell if he was alive or dead and she couldn't get any closer to find out and while she may despise Jack for his mercenary lifestyle; she didn't want him to die yet.

She telekinetically pulled the Breton near some cover and herself too. She checked the man's pulse; he was alive, barely. She knew that if Jack didn't receive medical attention he'll soon slowly die.

"We've got a man down," she yelled towards the two. Arnus and Anderson rushed towards the two and took cover behind the wall. They could hear the Turians making their way towards the building.

"Can any of you heal him," asked Sheppard as she pulled out her Nightingale pistols and dual-wielded them.

"Nope," replied Anderson as he readied his assault rifle.

"Not at all," replied Arnus as he readied a firebolt in his left hand a summoning spell in his right.

Sheppard called for back-up and two Imperial Heavy Infantry soldiers stormed in just as several Turians had already entered.

Twenty Turians came into their sights; the five comrades quickly dashed away from their position mere seconds before they were fired upon. Surprisingly, none of them were injured; not even Jack. The five comrades each took cover behind the varying items that had been spread around due to the blast. Arnus summoned a frost Atronach near the Turians blocking their path. The Atronach charged towards them swinging its arms around madly managing to knock out several of them.

Sheppard, Anderson and Arnus quickly took advantage of the situation and killed the Turians in quick succession. Unfortunately, they could hear a much larger group heading towards them; they needed back-up and fast.

Just then Odahviing appears in the night sky swoops down towards the Turian Tank and blasts it with metal melting Dragon-Fire and lands on a nearby building staring down at the Turians below. "AHAHAHAH…. Los tol faal pruzaan hi gaav? meyus joorre!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A ten foot tall heavily armored giant fell fifty feet high from a helicopter and landed with a loud thud. The giant wore bulky round streamlined shiny dark gray ebony armor. His armor was tight and form-fitting preventing anything from reaching his flesh. He had large sphere shaped shoulder-plates that encompassed his shoulder size three times over. The plating on his arms were round and smooth with a heavy long thin silver cylinder shaped magicka cannon placed over his right arm. His chest-plate was round and smooth and had multiple engravings on the front. The plating on his legs was similar to the plating on his arms and his heavy large ebony boots stomped the ground with noticeable force. A metal box shaped tank filled with magicka extract was strapped to his back. A thick large tube connected from the top of his tank to the side of his cannon. His helmet was the same as a Redoran guard except only dark gray and the long fin on the back removed.

The giant stood up and looked at the area in front of him. There was fifty Turians and a melted tank in front of him with a Red Dragon flying over; nothing too dangerous. They fired their weapons at the ebony-clad giant only to have each shot bounce off like rubber. The giant grunted loudly annoyed as he aimed and charged his cannon towards the fifty Turians. They all rushed to cover as soon as they saw a buildup of light-blue light on his right arm; however, the giant shot a light-blue concentrated beam of energy at them killing them within seconds.

He turned his attention towards the Dragon who landed on another building killing several Turians. "Ahst laat! Finally your here. But there isn't much left though." Said Odahviing rather happily.

The giant simply grunted and did a short nod of his head in reply.

General Desolas sprinted towards the building that the aliens had taken shelter in. Behind him were the twenty remaining Turians. It had originally been a platoon of two-hundred. Unfortunately, they were quickly shortened when a couple dozen; well a dozen now alien soldiers took them out. They apparently took out fifty Turian soldiers and a tank in the span of five minutes; he knew because he just lost contact with them a few minutes ago.

If those two dozen could take out two-hundred and fifty-Turians in such quick time and with only a few casualties; he could only imagine what a full platoon could do. He knew they were completely beat when it came to ground warfare; perhaps they'll do better when it came to space warfare.

Another thing that both worried and intrigued him was what they were capable of and their technology. Saren was right; they are gods and even if they win the war; it would be nearly impossible to keep them in line. He wondered if he could find a way to replicate their power. Their technology was both primitive and incredibly advance. On one hand books, scrolls, paint, pens and pencils were incredibly common instead of datapads. They didn't use sliding doors only electronic metal doors that opened on hinges. Their shield technology was also primitive; he had brought back a shield generator back to the ship a few hours ago for testing; it had two thirds of the strength of the average shield. However, their armor more than made up for it. Apparently, despite the armors incredible protection; most of them were surprisingly light and made out of unknown materials. He wondered if it he replicate the materials they have. Their weapons were also incredibly superior most of the time. The majority of the team the aliens' shoots from their guns somehow manage to go unnoticed by their shield generators. The shots didn't overpower or disable their shield generator; they just went unnoticed. They also appeared to have mastered energy weapons.

Their military vehicles were quite impressive and dangerous. They were light, maneuverable, fast, tough and downright powerful. He had witnessed several of the alien vehicles shooting either blasts of fire, lightning, plasma or frost.

Desolas felt a heavy shrug of guilt for being the sole reason for this war. Maybe if he had just contacted them peacefully they'll be willing to hand over some of their technology. Unfortunately, it was too late to find the answer.

Desolas and his men made to the improvised fortress and aimed their guns at the windows. However, before they could fire; they heard the sound of heavy metal hitting the ground repeatedly. They turned their attention towards the source and readied their guns. A dark-gray metal clad giant came charging towards them its right arm cannon glowed a light blue. He and his men fired their guns at the giant only to have each shot ricochet off. The giant unleashed a light blue beam of plasma upon the Turians easily killing them. Desolas had managed to avoid the plasma beam; unfortunately, his left leg had been caught in the blast and reduced it to ashes. He fell to the floor in intense pain and clinched his left leg in pain. The beam had burnt most of his flesh preventing any bleeding; however, it only made the pain worse.

He pulled out his pistol when he noticed the giant coming towards him. He threw several warp grenades at the giant hoping to weaken his armor. The giant was quite surprise and confused by the blast. He protected his body with his arms, but he soon realize it didn't do any direct damage instead he felt a slight tingly sensation. He wondered what the purpose of the attack was; it didn't really matter as he ran towards the last remaining Turian.

Desolas fired several shots hoping to take down the giant; it made a few noticeable dents on the armor; however, the bullets were ineffective. He crawled away quickly in fear; however, the giant's large heavy metal boot stomp unto his back. He could feel and hear the sound of his spine being broken; his hips and legs felt incredibly numb. He screeched out in unbelievable pain. He knew he made a terrible mistake; he went to war with a far superior race just because they broke a law they did not know and he sent thousands of Turians too their deaths. He even ordered his men to kill civilians something that is incredible illegal. He felt like he didn't deserve the role of a General anymore as he had brought unbelievable shame to the Turian Hierarchy more than anyone, caused his brother to lose his arm, killed innocent civilians and sent his own men to their doom. _"Spirits forgive me,"_ he whispered softly as he felt his body being tightly grabbed by the giant's metal gloves. He screamed out incredible pain as the giant slowly ripped his body in half; he could feel his flesh and bones being split in half and then there was silence. General Desolas body ripped in half from the bottom of his chest; blood and organs poured onto the floor.

The giant stared at the bloody mangled corpse that he was holding and smiled. He tossed the mangled top half of the corpse through the window of the hardware store. The body came crashing through the window causing the body and several pieces of glass to come flying through. Anderson and Arnus jumped back in shock as the body hit the floor; Sheppard stared at it in disgust. She had seen plenty of dead bodies before in fact they were plenty of corpses beside them; it's when they're in unbelievable and disgusting states that made her uncomfortable. Why can't people just simply put a bullet through their head instead of torturing them until they die?

"By the gods, what in oblivion just happened," asked Anderson shocked and disgusted.

Sheppard looked at the window that the body had come out of. She walked to the window and looked out; she could see a metal giant standing on the road, plenty of mangled corpses on the streets, blood and organs spilled onto the streets and the other half the mangled Turian. "Guys, back up is here," she replied getting an uneasy feeling from the giant below.

Sheppard, Anderson and Arnus (with Anderson carrying Jack) walked outside of the hardware store with the surviving Imperial soldiers behind them heading towards the giant. "So you're the back up," replied Arnus feeling uncomfortable near the giant. Even Sheppard felt uncomfortable, but Anderson did not.

"Yes, I am, Shuttle should arrive any second now," he replied with a cackling disturbing voice. A light blue malachite shuttle landed near the five and they climbed aboard.  
><strong><br>**_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_**Codex:The Nightingale Order, Flare spell, Conjure Armor, Kamehamaha and the Military strength of the Empire.**

**The Nightingale Order:** When Hunklyv Dragonblood took the Ruby Throne in the White-Gold Tower at the Imperial City, in the year 4E 230 one of her first decisions as Empress of Tamriel was to elevate and expand the Nightingale Trinity into the Nightingale Order into a highly secretive and "religious" organization mainly centered around Nocturnal but also to some members and to some extent Azura. The Nightingale Order was first installed as Intel gatherers and target elimination agents like the Assassins Sub-division of the Imperial Military but only for High-Risk and High-Level missions that ordinary assassins could not accomplish. But over time as the Empire expanded across Nirn the Nightingales role in the Empire expanded to do other things such as the protection of the Empire and ensuring it's stability in the present and future as well as acting as a secret police force from the Shadows often operating above the law and are expert interrogators. They often sweep the entire Imperial Military looking for agents with high skill sets to recruit into their ranks, often competing with the Blades to do so. Unlike the Blades though, everything in a soldier's career becomes classified after joining the Nightingale Order. Said operatives wear pure black light armor, which is relatively the same style and make as that of the Nightingale Trinity back in times like the 4th Era only bulletproof and with a Shield Generator.

While some of them have been officially seen by the public, there are no specific records about their equipment or combat situations. Their activities are highly classified, to the point where only a few high ranking Imperial officials know and order their operations. Which are the Emperor, the Elder Council, and the two Supremes, Arch-Mage Maganus and General Mary. What is known about the Nightingale Order mainly comes from rumors. But beyond that however is just speculation and conspiracy theories.

**Flare spell:** An alteration spell created by the dragonborn during the 4th era in order to blind troops and quickly take them out. The flare spell isn't actually a true spell rather it's a heavy modification of magelight. A fired flare spell will shoot out in a condensed small bolt of light, explode in a bright flash and quickly fade away. The spell is most common with battlemages and nightblades.

**Conjure Armor:** A spell invented by the archmage Maginus during the 5th era in order to add an extra layer of defence. What made it different from other armor spells is that it can be casted while wearing a set of armor and still have an effect; it is also considered a conjuration spell not an alteration spell due to the fact it summons magical armor.

**Kamehamaha:** A spell invented by Kamehamaha during the 5th era to created the ultimate destructive spell. The kamehamaha is a powerful light blue blast of pure plasma capable of incredible destruction. The spell hits a target with X amount of force and heat. The more magicka consumed; the more powerful and wider the blast and the more time it takes to charge the blast. So if 500 units of magic is used then the amount of force would equal to 5000 pounds and the heat equals to 5000 degrees. There are three varients of the kamehamaha; the multi-kamehamaha where multiple beams are fired, the beam-kamehamaha where the beam lasts depending on how many magicka is being consumed per second and the standard kamehamaha.

**Military strength of the Empire: **The military might of the empire is considered to be one of the most powerful in the galaxy with the only thing coming close would be the combined might of the entire citadel. They have estimated amount of 35,000,000 soldiers enlisted during any given time compared to the 50 million turians currently enlisted. However, their powerful technology, strong military training and being the only ones in the galaxy who can wield magic gives them quite an advantage and which the majority of the citadel species have no resistance against.

The total amount of military ships in the empire is estimated to be around three-hundred and ten ships with 160 cruisers, 80 frigates, 40 destroyers, 20 dreadnoughts and 10 warships. The reason for the empire's massive navy size despite they're short time as a space-faring race is magic. The ability to convert x amount material into x material allows them to obtain resources incredibly quick. Magic also helps speed up the building process and allows them to defy most of the laws of physics.

The only real weakness of the emperor's army is their over reliance on magic. Lightning, plasma, e.m.p blasts and biotic attacks all drain a mage's magic content with biotics being the most effective. However, there is no known way to completely remove a person's ability to use; the closest thing being is a biotic field that quickly drains any magic nearby.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Dovahzul Translation:**

Peace, Fire, Sky, Paarthurnax how is Odahviings mate Briifoah and his two little Dragon hatchlings Daniikahviing and Briithurah?

Good enough I suppose, how do you do Dragonborn Goddess?

Good enough I suppose. I almost did not remember, how is the new Dragonborn do? Do you know?

Yes, from what I last hear she's at Shanxi as a keeper of law.  
>Good I am glad to hear that my granddaughter is okay. Oh and Paarthurnax there is something I must tell you.<p>

What is it, Goddess Hunklyv?

Oh please Paarthurnax do not call me as something so proper as that.

I am sorry _Goddess_ Hunklyv.

Good anyway I would like you Paarthurnax to summon the new Dragonborn when you can.

I understand Hunklyv.

Prev


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello it's me Junsedov2.0 and I hope you like this chapter.**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As the shuttle carrying Ysreth Sheppard and her team sped away from the crash-site. Odahviing turned his head towards his second-in-command and was about to speak with him when Rael'Zorah came out of crash-site.

"Odahviing! There you are! I was wondering when you're going to send a shuttle for me and my surviving crew so we can go to the Migrant Fleet and report to the Admiralty Board," said Rael'Zorah.

That's when the Giant in Ebony clad Armor noticed Rael'Zorah. "And who or what is this general."

"Krosis, apologies this is Rael'Zorah and he is what is called a Quarian," replied Odahviing.

The Giant turned to look at the Quarian then back Odahviing. "So they're peaceful?"

"Geh, yes," is all Odahviing says to the giant before turning to the Quarian.

"As for earlier question, yes I was just about to Order my Second-in-command send for a shuttle just now to take you where you need to go."

"Good," is all Rael'Zorah says before turning away.

Odahviing turned back to the Imperial Officer. "What are you waiting for? Move it!"

"Yes sir!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A fleet consisting of thirty-one ships (One warship, two dreadnoughts, four destroyers, eight frigates and sixteen cruisers flew) across the blackness of the Void towards the third gate leading to Shanxi and to the Turian fleet orbiting Shanxi. The ships were positioned as such: Warship in the back, then dreadnoughts, then cruisers and then the frigates all packed closely together in a defensive formation; their weapons and shields powered up to full power.

The Ship leading the armada was the Vasharoda Murshida, a warship eight kilometers long, four kilometers wide and five-hundred meters tall. The ship resembling that of a giant Midnight-black Dragon with thick oversized shiny Ebony scales designed to gather large amounts of sunlight. A large silver circler thruster was stuffed inside below the ship's long tail. A thick large smooth glass pane covered the majority of the Vasharoda's face. The ship had a hard smooth golden metal underbelly where both ships and escape pods are injected out of and multiple silver thrusters near the sides. A 400 meters longKamehamaha plasma cannon positioned under the "head" of the ship. A row a Ice Spike cannons attached to both sides of the ship; each Ice Spike one-hundred and fifty-meters long and exploding in a twenty-kilometer long blast of frost capable of freezing anything to below seven-thousand degrees and to top it all off are the Frost and Flame Missile Cannons on top of the ship.

And the captain of the Vasharoda was Supreme Archmage Maganus who was currently in the back of the bridge with his hands held behind his hip and his body firm and tight showing his confidence; he was completely certain that no man could harm him. The man was a 687 year old Dunmer and had the appearance of a forty-five year old man. He had an almond shaped face, dark blue skin and had cold bright red almond eyes. He was about six feet tall and had a minuscule muscular build; however, his magical abilities more than made up for his lack of physical strength and speed. He had smooth silky long jet black hair that fell behind the top of his neck. He had long smooth jet-black bread that slithered to his heart and occasionally gets tangled with his hair. A powerfully enchanted golden flawless emerald crown was placed on his head giving him immunity to all illusion-based attacks on his mind. He wore bright colorful gold, purple, blue and red clothes. He had smooth dark-blue silk enchanted hoodless robes with bottom front cut off showing his purple thin stripped silk pants. He wore large gold braces over his wrists and ankles. He had crimson red leather boots. A bright purple long sleeved thin stripped long-sleeved shirt and had ten magical rings on each finger greatly enhancing his magical abilities.

He stood with a posture showing great confidence and pride as he thought deeply about the battle completely ignoring the world around him. He calculated how the battle would turn out, he was one-hundred percent sure they would succeed since their fleet was twice as large as the Turians fleet; the only problem being is letting one ship escape and making it look like an accident. He knew he would have to make it a narrow victory and sacrifice a few ships to prove successful. He checked the ship's computer for information for each ship and pilot. Two of the frigates and seven of the cruisers had a quite low financial cost; between one million to two million septims for each ship. The pilots had a rather bland military career and it seemed to him that they were surely the ones to sacrifice.

"How long until we reach the gate," he asked or rather demanded emotionlessly towards one of the communication officers.

"In about ten minutes and we should be reaching Shanxi in twenty," replied the Nord officer sounding in awe of his commanding officer.

Maganus looked at the officer, obviously he was trying to mask his admiration of him; however, he could see right pass his attempts. _"Interesting, he seems excited to be near me. Perhaps I could use him for future goals; I wonder how easy it is to manipulate him,"_ he pondered to himself. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Yule Sir and let me just say it's an incredible honor to have you; the Archmage lead us to victory," he replied quite patriotic of the Dark-Elf.

"_Seems to have troubles keeping calm around famous people or perhaps merely admires me; must investigate further."_ "And why is that?"

"Well, you're the most powerful person in the entire Empire perhaps in the entire galaxy," he replied sounding overly excited.

"Understandable. Tell me Yule, do you have any skills that are of interest."

The nord wondered what kind of skills would be deemed useful to the most powerful man alive. "Does Macaroni art and origami count," he replied impressed by his rather worthless skills which even he was only mildly great at and trying to impress his captain.

"_Thinks Macaroni art and origami counts as useful; might have slight brain damage, if so I should have him killed. Getting off track, should focus more the assignment. Remember to test for any brain damage and then place cyanide in his food if so."_ "Perhaps," he replied sarcastically, the nord seemed to be completely unaware of the elf's sarcasm. _"Suspicions appear to be confirmed, man seems to have slight brain damage,"_ he thought offensively certain of his opinion. He then put his focus back unto his task and ordered seven of the cruisers to move up front with two frigates by their sides. Most of the pilots seemed rather confused by his decision since it seemed to put them in a vulnerable state; however, they all willing accepted his order without question.

The fleet approached the gate and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Once they exited the gate, Maganus checked the sensors to see exactly where the Turian fleet was. The enemy fleet was still close to Shanxi though most of them have moved a light second away from the planet. Something that is quite fortunate since the chance for any civilian causalities seemed unlikely yet not impossible. The fleet consisted of fifteen ships with fourteen of them surrounding one of the ships with a quite high heat signature. Maganus assumed that the more heat they gave off the larger and powerful the ships were; however that was only an assumption. The Turian fleet appeared to be completely unaware of them for the time being.

"I want all ships to lower power, heat, radiation and magical emption," he ordered wishing to catch them by surprise and while the Turians maybe unaware of magic it doesn't mean they can't detect it. The Fleet approached the enemy fleet near Shanxi though they quickly taken notice of them. The Turian fleet situated their cannon towards the armada and prepared to fire.

"What's the energy signature on the ships," asked Maganus calmly acting as if the Turian fleet in front of them was non existent

"600 to 800 degrees Sir, we believe they're about to fire missiles," replied one of the communications officers.

"Bring the Kamehamaha cannon to one percent," he ordered casually as forty missiles came into his view and were all quickly destroyed by the Vasharoda's Kamehamaha cannon before the missiles could do any harm. However several of the cruisers upfront were caught in the blasts of some of the missiles which exploded in a flash of bright light purple. They appeared to be rather unharmed yet it was difficult to tell. Maganus checked the ship's computer for information on the weapons that were just used. _"Interesting, the computers says that the cruisers were hit by a large amount of dark energy. I didn't think it would be feasible to weaponize it to that scale; should tell General Mary about it when I return,"_ he thought quite intrigued by the information he had just gathered.

"What's the status report on the cruisers that were just hit," asked Maganus.

"There doesn't appear to be any structural damage; however, all cruisers have lost fifty-percent power," informed a communication officer loudly.

"I want all ships to fire their frost cannons at the enemy engines and guns." One hundred gigantic ice spikes came flying towards the Turian vessels and while half of them came nowhere close nearly all ships were hit. Large build ups of ice formed up near the Turian ship's engines deactivating their weapons and engines, but their shields were still active. "I want the seven cruisers up front to perform a hit and run from above. The rest of the ships will provide fire support."

"But sir, most of them haven't even recover from the blast," replied a shipmate concerned with the Archmage's orders.

"I gave them an order and they'll do it," he replied coldly giving the shipmate a stare that only reflected the nothingness of the world.

"Yes sir," he replied shivering slightly in fear.

Seven of the cruisers upfront flew quickly towards the Turian fleet in a v-shape pattern remaining several kilometers away from each other. The cruisers swoop down towards the Turian ships firing bolts of plasma at their hulls chipping away pieces of ice covering their hulls and weapons. A few of the Turian ships manage to remove the blocks of ice covering their weapons allowing control back over them. They wasted no time and started to fire at the seven cruisers which were now attempting another hit and run. A barrage of yellow hot large pieces of metal flew towards them at mach speeds. The Imperial ships flew in a quick, frantic and chaotic pattern making them difficult to hit or predict where they're going to be. However, one of the cruisers had taken several hits causing smoke to rise from its thrusters.

"Mayday, Mayday, I've been hit," informed the pilot with not a hint of fear in his voice. He did the only thing he could; crash the ship. The cruiser flew directly towards one of the Turian ships at full speed. The Imperial Cruiser exploded in a ball of blue magical energy sending dust and shards of metal flying through space. A second explosion followed soon after from the engines of the Turian ship that was just hit. The ship's exploded in a flash of yellow light. A shockwave from the engine was sent throughout the entire ship; metal turned to shreds, bolts popped out, and the ship was now in half. Additionally, the shockwave from the blast was felt throughout the entire Turian fleet and even the Imperial Fleet. Several ships were launched back several yards away from each other and while the distance was small it was still somewhat beneficial for the Imperial Fleet.

"What's the energy reading for the Turian ships now," asked Maganus completely unaffected by the young pilot's death as a barrage of tree sized bullets flew pass them.

"About two-hundred to three-hundred gigawatts for the thirteen ships and a terawatt for the big one" informed a shipmate.

"And how successful would a bombing run be if the six remaining cruisers out there unleashed their entire payload."

"There's about a 37% percent success rate sir."

He leaned over to the microphone and set up a link between him and the six remaining cruisers out there. "We need another bombing run," demanded Maganus with his voice both soft, commanding, and threatening.

"Yes sir," she replied feeling incredibly regretful of her comment.

The six cruisers formed around the Turian fleet dropping fire bombs at the ships while they swept by again and again. The Vasharoda and the rest of the fleet provided fire support. Two Turian ships exploded in a flash of bright light as well as two Imperial cruisers and the frigates upfront taking heavy fire.

"This is Sergeant Red-Briar, we can't take much more of this; I'm requesting permission to move in a more secure location," asked a frigate pilot nervously

"Request denied, we have already lost some men already, we wouldn't want it to happen again," replied Maganus uninterested.

"But sir, there's sixty people on this ship, we need some cover; our shields are only at 5 percent" he replied incredibly desperate to escape from the ship.

"Do you have Teleporters on the ship; if so then simply teleport anyone of high value on board the Vasharoda, but do not abandon ship," he commanded.

"Yes sir, I'm sending ten of them to you now."

Maganus stared at the computer screen above him; ten of the Teleporters had just been activated. "They've made it though sergeant."

"Good, I'm sending the others through-." Several Missiles hit the side of the frigate tearing it to shreds with the frigate beside it following soon after. It was now twenty-six to twelve.

"By the Gods," screamed out one of the crewmates as he had just witnessed the two frigates explode in a blinding light; some of them even had to shield their eyes.

"Stop worrying, besides their not a threat," replied Maganus as he stared off into space and at the battle going.

"Are you kidding me, we lost five of our ships and they only lost three," he said angrily.

"They are not a threat to me; their more of an annoyance."

"Well if they're not a threat, then do something," he yelled towards him.

"You idiot, we're in a ship. Our spells won't touch them. They'll just hit the walls," he replied incredibly irritated, yet intrigued by the man's stupidity; however, he did not display any emotion. "And don't suggest I teleport inside of the Turian ships because it won't work."

Five of the Turian ships surrounding the large one ripped about in shards of metal with the rest of the Imperial cruisers attacking them followed soon after. It was now twenty-two to seven.

The crew of the Vasharoda felt both proud and mournful over the destruction of the Turian ships and of the death of their fellow soldiers. Maganus just stood there completely unaffected at all; it was almost disturbing to say the least.

"_Interesting the battle is going on better than expected; troubled that allowing escape of Turian shuttle would seem too much like an accident,"_ thought Maganus as he calculated if the plan is still feasible. _"No, would still work, just need to make sure one of them escape during the middle of the battle; it would appear as if they manage slip out. Could work, will work, and has to work."_

"Power up the Kamehamaha cannon to 100 percent and fire at any of the Turian ships' biggest heat spots except the big one; we need it alive until our mission is complete."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Admiral Calcious Karain paced nervously back and forth randomly through the bridge of the Turian dreadnought occasionally pecking on his talons every once in a while. They had already just lost eight of their ships and more were to follow soon after. They desperately needed Desolas back as he was too unfit to take on an opponent much stronger themselves. The enemy fleet had access to weapons that they only dream of such as: ship scaled cryo weapons, fire in space and somehow each single one of their shots went unnoticed by their shields; fortunately, it took quite a lot of shooting before they went down. They had similar technologies to the newcomers such as cryo and fire weapons just not to ship scale or somehow make fire burn into ships. If they weren't at war then maybe he would sit down and ask one of them how they could do all the mumbo jumbo he's heard them displaying. They were quite an interesting alien alliance from what he's heard; it made him wish that Desolas hadn't fire first ask questions later. The thought of the council meeting an alliance between five different alien races eased the intensity of the situation a little

"Admiral, we've picked up a large build of energy on the largest of the enemy fleet, what are your orders," asked one of the crewmates removing the admiral from his train of thought of both fear and interest and bringing him fully back on track.

"I want all ships to power up defenses to one-hundred percent," he ordered through the intercom; however, it was too late as a light blue beam of energy hit one of their cruisers and then vanished as quickly as it had appeared. It was now twenty-two to six.

"By the spirits, what just happened," Calcious yelled out demanding to know what just happened.

"It appears as if one of our cruisers just had been shot down by some short of laser which appears to have drained a quarter of the ship's power; I don't think it will fire again for a while" informed a crewmate as he looked at the readings on the monitor. The large scaly reptilian-looking ships energy readings had double then quickly fall back down to three quarters of its original power.

"When will our defenses be at 100 hundred percent," he asked as he paced around the room wishing to know what to do. The fact that they have just witness their enemy use a weapon with such destructive power terrified him.

"Hmm," he murmured to himself as he scratched his chin planning his next order. There engines were still covered in ice preventing a quick escape, their weapons were being repeatedly frozen again and again and the alien fleet possessed much greater fire power; constantly spraying them with gigantic purple shards of energy with one shot appearing to be a crimson red fog. They didn't have enough time to for their shields to recharge or to flee; the only thing they can do is fight.

"New plan, send any injured or valuable soldiers out of here and power up the weapons to one-hundred percent. Lets unleash a-," he ordered, but was interrupted by deafening sounds of explosions and the sight of two of their cruisers exploding in a flash of powerful lightning nearly blinding everyone in the bridge. It was now twenty-two to four. "By the spirits, what just happened," he demanded loudly, his voice tingly in fear.

"Two of our cruisers were just shot down by some lightning missile," informed a crewmember

Calcious paced frantically, chaotically and nervously around the bridge; murmuring to himself. "I'm going to die, they're going to die, we're all going to die," he murmured sounding like he was about to break at any moment. He could have sworn he just felt a tingle in the back of his head earlier

His crew stared at him as if he was about to go insane.

"Umm sir, are you o-" she asked worried for her superior's mental health.

"New plan everyone," he declared sounding like a madman; whatever it is, it couldn't be good. "You there, put the weapons on auto-targeting," he demanded pointing to the officer in the middle back of the bridge.

"Yes sir," he replied calmly despite the admiral's mental decline as he activated the auto-targeting for the ship's weapons. "Shall I order the rest of the fleet to switch to auto-targeting?"

"No, leave them; there isn't enough time," he replied as he pressed a yellow button underneath the counter.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Bright yellow lights flashed repeatedly and a robotic womanly monotone voice repeatedly said, "Threat level Yellow, all personal are to head to the hangar and abandon ship." Which the entire crew agreed to as they all sprinted towards the hangar following their maybe insane admiral.

Saran had just been woken up by the flashing yellow lights, a repeating voice and the sound of metal boots stomping on a metal floor. He jumped out of the bed which caused the I.V tubes connected to his arms to pop out causing blood to spill out onto the floor. Saran clinched his right wrist which was bleeding softly as he checked the readings on the monitor; 60% percent blood level. Having that low of blood level meant that the future Specter should probably still be in bed; then again, he was quite certain that a yellow threat level was more important than a few lost pints of blood.

He walked quickly as he could currently go hoping the ship won't be blasted to pieces to soon. He clinched his head in nausea due to the lack of blood; grabbing some band-aids from the counter as he stepped outside; putting them on as he walked through the ship.

He looked around the ship to see which way the hangar is. Which is no easy task for someone who only has 3/5 of his blood left, he checked down each hallway wondering which direction it is; he settled going through the right hallway since he knew time was of little concern.

He walked as quickly as he could to go down the round tight metal corridors of the ship with yellow lights flashing repeatedly. He begged the spirits that he would not die today hoping to see his brother; at times like these it made him wish that all ships came with elevators.

He approached the end of the corridor and nearly jumped in joy when he could see a shuttle at the end. "Thank the spirits," he whispered to himself as he approached the only shuttle still left in the hangar.

"Hello, Is anybody here!"

"There's someone still in here yeah," the Turian pilot said surprised as he opened the shuttle doors for Saran. "Well, hurry up man I don't have all day," he ordered as he powered up the shuttle

Saran did as he was told and rushed towards the shuttle and jumped inside; the doors closed as soon as he was inside.

The pilot opened the hangar bay doors and launched the shuttle out the hangar without much of a warning; mere seconds before the massive ship behind them got blown to pieces as well as the three other frigates beside it. "YYEEEAAAHHH," he screamed out loud as he flew the ship at top speed towards the relay constantly dodging incoming fire and making the shuttle perform loops and rolls; something it is not meant do.

Saran gripped the railing overhead tightly; getting more nauseating the longer he was onboard. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said to himself feeling sick and gagging; he felt like he was about to puke. He tightened his grip.

The shuttle managed to dodge the shots with ease; however, it was hit by a streamlined light purple bolt of mystical energy causing the shuttle to flash a flaring light purple, with light purple mystical dust covering the ship for a mere second. The shot surprisingly appeared to do no harm and went completely unnoticed by the two.

The pilot could see the relay in his sight and pushed the shuttle to its limit despite being out of the enemies' range and sight. The shuttle approached the relay causing the ring inside of it to spin rapidly and the shuttle disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Man that was awesome," he declared loudly and excited at his small yet big adventure; he took several deep breaths in excitement. The Turian in the back had a much different reaction.

"It wasn't awesome, you nearly got us kill," he yelled at him angrily. He felt like he was about to puke. "Oh Spirits I think I'm going to-," he declared sick as he vomited a small brown solid piece of avian throw-up on the shuttle floor.

"Hey, I just saved your ass back there; so don't complain," he replied angrily.

"I suppose your right, but you could have been a little less reckless," he answered with slight anger at the end of his sentence. A sudden realization suddenly came up; something about someone's safety.

"Wait my brother, was he on the ship and did he make it out alive," he asked sounding incredibly concerned.

"He wasn't on the ship, he was still on the planet," the pilot declared sounding uncomfortable for what he just revealed.

"Well, let's go get him," he demanded.

(Sigh) "Your not going to like what's going to come out of my beak, but your… brother he's…. um…. Dead," he declared awkwardly and empathic.

"What do you mean my brother is dead," he asked loudly and angrily as he jumped up out of his seat hoping the words weren't true.

"We lost contact with Desolas' entire platoon including your brother himself over three hours ago. We would have sent a scouting party if the planet wasn't a complete warzone," he answered trying his best to comfort the grieving Turian.

However; the pilot did little help as Saran could feel his anger building up. "Fuck these newcomers, the entire galaxy and this stupid war," he yelled out in fury as he repeatedly banged against the shuttle walls in rage. He slumped down against the metal wall in sorrow and sat firmly on the shuttle bench. "Take me to the citadel," demanded quietly while he grieved over his brother's death.

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"The citadel for crying out loud," he demanded his voice seeping with anger and detest. He sat with his head drooping downwards and his back bent forward; he would surely weep if Turians had tear ducts.

"Sorry about your Brother and I'm sorry if I offended you. I probably should have revealed your brother's death after we arrived at the citadel," he apologized hoping it would help Saran out a little bit. However, all he did was either mourn or mumble angry thoughts, some of which might have been considered offensive.

The shuttle was rather quiet with both Turians keeping to themselves, though the pilot tried chatting with him, yet it proved fruitless.

The shuttle approached another relay and disappeared in a flash of blue light; this time ending up in the serpent nebula, the home of the citadel. "This is private Maxima Fatuus, I'm requesting permission to dock," he requested.

The Asari radio operator scanned the ship to see if it was a danger or not. "Alright, everything seems to be in order. Dock at station A," she replied.

Maxima did as he was told and docked the shuttle at station A. "Well end of the line pal," he said to Saran as he stepped out of the shuttle baffled by how they could be considered friends went hey just met each other three hours ago. "Now if you excuse me, I'm heading to Vallum to see that parade going on," he said surprisingly optimistic despite Saran's rather mournfulness.

Saran knew to tell the disgrace of a Turian that he had to report to the Turian Hierarchy, not just go to some parade. However, he was too upset about his brother to really care.

The shuttle powered up and flew towards Taetrus.

Saran walked inside of the holding area of the docks dragging his body in depression. He wondered if the council was aware that they have just made first contact and that it turned out very poorly. No one ever mentioned if the council knows about their activities. Nor did they claim that they didn't. If the council already knew then the Turians abroad the fleet would be ridiculed including himself for losing against new-comers. If they didn't know, then they'll be quite angry for not knowing sooner.

He approached the elevator when a nearby C-sec officer decided to greet him.

"Saran, what are you doing here? I thought you'd still be with your brother on the fleet," he asked quite curious as to why he was here. I took a look at Saran's left robotic arm and was heavily surprised.

"Spirits, what happened to your arm," he asked shocked.

"He's dead Garrus and my arm got chopped off," he replied without even a glance towards him as he walked towards the elevator.

"What do you mean he's dead? What the heck is going on," he demanded suspicious of Saran as he followed him; however, the doors closed on him before he could follow the Specter candidate.

Something about how Saran acted, the fact that he lost his brother and his arm seemed rather suspicious. He refused to tell him what happened which meant he was clearly trying to hide something. Also, when he first heard about Desolas' death; he was incredibly well-known and well-liked at least be confirmed K.I.A after in however. Unless, there something that Saran is trying to hide; whatever it is, the young officer was determined to find out. He activated his radio and immediately called his superiors. "This is officer Vakarian, something really strange going on."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Maganus stood in the center of the bridge quite proud of the heap of Turian corpses and scrap metal floating through space that they have caused. However, whatever sign of pride he had, he clearly didn't display an inch of it and stood there emotionless. The majority of the fleet was quite cheerful of their accomplishment which the Arch-mage found slightly funny; however, to their credit, it was an incredible feat for an ordinary person.

He finished looking out in the over-killed Turian fleet and turned around to face the cheering crowd that was composed of every crewmember on the ship; the bridge was completely overrun by them. "Impressive work, we beat them with minimal losses," he said sarcastically hoping that his sarcasm would be picked up by the crowd and it would quell their excitement. However; their cheering only got louder. The arch-mage groaned at the crowd's stupidity. _"Why can't these people understand sarcasm,"_ he asked himself quite puzzled.

"_Better report to the emperor,"_ he reminded himself. The cheering of the crowd was rather bothersome and while it wasn't all that dreadful, it was still no place to hold a conversation. A spinning purple sphere appeared in his left palm and then expanded in size. The Elf dematerialized in a flash of purple light creating a small kinetic blast that staggered some of the crewmates.

He then rematerialized inside of his personal quarters pulling several objects towards him. A golden figurine of himself pulled through the glass of the trophy case; shattering it and causing the trophy to hit the floor and shattered in a million pieces.

The wizard telekinetically grabbed a hold of every shard of glass or shards of the figurine and returned them to their former states almost exactly by an atomic level.

He pulled a small dark blue hexagon patterned Datasphere from his pocket. He pressed down on several spots of the ball causing it light up in specific places. A holographic screen appeared in mid-air displaying an imperial woman and a large Red Dragon.

"Hello General Mary, Emperor Paarzinjun. I've managed to place a tracking spell on at least three of the shuttles," he informed them. Another holographic screen manifested from the ball this time of a map displaying the position of the three shuttles. "As you can see, two them are currently heading south west of the system and the third is currently idle north. I believe we should send probes to investigate the location of the third shuttle and wait until the other two are idle to investigate," he suggested.

"I believe so," replied Paarzinjun without much of a second thought for an alternative. "Oh, and would you explain to me how you've managed to lose seven cruisers and two frigates," he asked his reptilian tongue dripping in anger.

"They were prepared and the crew underestimated them," he replied completely emotionless.

"Pahlokaal fahliil, don't let it happen again Maganus! I thought you said you were qualified to lead a fleet."

"I guess that is the not the case."

"Hey, next time maybe I should be Archmage," joked Mary.

"Illogical, you barely have enough knowledge of magic or science to even come close to the level of an Archmage," he answered without being aware of the joke. "How are the contingency plans going."

Mary felt rather bewildered by how the smartest man in the world can't pick up a joke; or is most likely just using it as an opportunity to insult her. One could never tell if Maganus was serious or not; most can't even guess how he's feeling. "Oh, it's going great; all of them are prepared for any situation no matter how small, big or absurd we'll be prepared," she said proudly

"I would appreciate it if you could send me some of the plans; I'd like to look at the plans myself."

"Sure, I'll send them to you now," she said as she sends the plans to him without much thought.

The plans finished downloading on Maganus' Datasphere. He then began to analyze the twenty plans with great detail; after about two staggering hours, he was finished.

"Plans seem well thought out; only one problem though," he said causing the general to become annoyed by his criticism.

"And what is that," she asked annoyed.

"All plans assume Turians have no allies, yet there is no evidence that they don't."

"Oh that. The plans aren't entirely down yet. I'll send the full plans once there done," she lied with her voice slightly higher than before

"I can tell that you're lying. Your voice is slightly higher pitch."

"_All right, he defiantly insulted me earlier, no doubt,"_ she thought greatly pissed off at the Archmage's earlier insult and criticism of her plans. "If they had allies; they would have invaded Shanxi along with them," she replied angrily.

"Perhaps they invaded to se-."

"Augh," she yelled out in frustration. "For the gods' sake; you can't go through life acting like some emotionless smart-ass!"

"My personality as served me well enough in the past. I have gathered a number of followers."

Mary sighed at the Dark -Elf's ignorance. "Maganus, you understand everything in the galaxy expect people. Every single time somebody calls you up for a few drinks you say, _no thank you, I'm too busy watching some machine go around in circles until something mildly interesting happens._ You spend more time with dead bodies then live ones," she said her voice just dripping in anger. The emperor stepped back several feet.

"Are you angry," asked Magnus completely emotionless.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about; you have to ask how they're feeling and you have zero reaction to it and of course I'm angry," she said angrily as he took a seat on a nearby chair. "I need a dri-." She began but then the Datasphere began beep loudly as a new image appeared.

"What is it!?" Demanded Mary rather angrily.

"Krosis, sorry for interrupting you," replied Odahviing apologetically.

"No, It's alright, now what is it," said Mary slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, what is it Odahviing," asked Paarzinjun.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sheppard stood in a shower inside the underground military base underneath Shanxi. The warm water hit her young athletic smooth light brown tanned skin and came pouring downwards. She could feel her Raven Black hair being soaked in water as she washed the sweat off. She quickly cleansed her body with oil and the water quickly cleansed it away. She felt relax, calm at peace; perfect tranquility and silence.

She reflected on why these Turians would even invade Shanxi; hopefully they were just pirates and the rest of them were peaceful. Meeting one of them in person without them shooting at her was something she wished she could do. If they were all violent then the empire would nearly commit genocide on them; she hoped it would not come to that. They had already caused the death of six races, let's not make it seven.

She could hear several loud knocks on the door. "Hey Sheppard, this is David, open up please," he said as he continued to knock on the door.

Ysreth turned off the shower and quickly dried herself off and slipped her undergarments and Nightingale armor on; her black hair still wet and her hood sheathed preventing any water from getting in. Her ebony mask along with her weapons had been taken back to the armory at her request. She walked towards the doors and opened it for the Redguard standing outside. "Hello David is there something you'll like to speak to about," she asked as she tried to dry of her hair. After several futile attempts, she tossed the towel on the ground leaving her hair wet. "Someone should really create a drying spell, it would be most useful," she stated wishing magic could also help with everyday simple tasks.

"I don't think a drying spell is really all that necessary," he replied finding the Elf's need for a spell so simple and needless rather funny. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some drinks when this thing blows through," he asked slightly nervous

"Are you asking me out?" She said sounding pissed; however, she was more interested then angry.

"No, not at all; I was just asking as a-."

"Of course I will. Where exactly will we be going," she asked sounding optimistic.

"How about somewhere in Elden Root," he asked hoping she'll agree due to it being in her homeland.

"No thanks, there's some weird trend going on where everyone places weird creepy terrifying wooden puppets around the town." She shivered at the mere thought of their cold lifeless wooden eyes staring back at her.

"You're scared of puppets," he asked rather confused by how some likes Sheppard could be afraid of something silly.

"Yes, I'm also terrified of dolphins," she said completely serious.

"I've seen you fight Undead, ghosts, drauger, assassins, powerful rogue wizard, ancient Dwemeri robots, insane power cultists, and even heard that you killed a bear with your bare hands and you're scared of dolphins and puppets," he said completely bewildered at the irony of her fears.

"Hey have you ever seen the thing those little abominations of nature do," she asked sounding rather terrified at something someone would fine so cute and cuddly.

"Right," he replied not wanting to know how the Nightblade could develop such fears. "Hey, remember that little Riekling who claimed to be a god walking amongst mere mortals," he asked reminiscing on the rather funny ordeal two years ago as he strolled along the base with Sheppard tagging along.

"You mean that little blue fella who said he could blow up mountains and had an army of zombies; Yeah, I remember that; gods, was it freaking hilarious," she said giggling at the last encounter she had with him. "He kept on yelling on about he was going to destroy the world while everyone else is just minding their own business. So I walk up to him, did a lightning cloak right beside him and he fainted right after, I just left him there and walked away" she told laughing.

"When I first meet him, he told me he could control nature and bend the will of others to his desire. So I said, _if you're the most dangerous man in the Empire then kill me._ He then did a bunch of weird hand movements claiming he's summoning the energy of his ancestors. Guess what, nothing happened at all; I don't even think he knows any magic. So the Riekling starts complaining about how I had some sort of magical dampening device on me and how I knew he was coming. He then ran off talking about how he'll have his revenge. Whatever happened to him anyway?"

"Well he broke into the Archmage's house somehow probably looking for some ancient magical weapon; gods know what could have happen if he got his hands on whatever he wanted. So Maganus walks home and sees him trying to steal from his house and he then solidified his blood and finished him off with a lightning spell," she told sounding rather sorry for the little fella.

"Wow, poor fella. I mean he was annoying and probably insane, but he didn't deserve to die," he said taking pity on the Riekling. "I just remembered, General Willimius wants everyone to meet where we met last time to discuss the next step of the plan," He stated as he and Sheppard started to walk south towards the meeting site.

"And do you know what the next step of the plan is?"

"I barely know anything about it expect that it involves attacking one of their colonies."

"Yeah, well hopefully the Empire won't kill civilians out of pity revenge," she said surprisingly concerned for the well-being of their current enemies.

They continued to walk through the base talking about past events and guessing what the next step could be. Anderson thought it was dropping a lightning bomb on them while Sheppard assumed it was a full on invasion. Eventually, they bumped into Jack along the way. Sheppard took a quick look at the Breton. He was still wearing his fancy brown clothes and most of his injuries had been healed. However, his natural light brown eyes had been replaced by cybernetic steel glowing light blue eyes.

"Hello Sheppard, hello Anderson. How's it been?"

"Fine," she said making her discomfort of the mercenary completely known.

"Oh come on now Sheppard, is that the why to talk to a teammate," he said sounding like he was doing his best to piss her off.

"You're not my teammate, you're a mercenary; the only reason you are helping us is for money. How much are they even paying you" she said sounding quite hateful of the man.

"1000 septims; It seems rather low for a man of my skill," he said acting proud of himself

"What skill, you were knocked out by a tank blast," she asked cringing at the Bretons ignorance.

"I was unlucky. By the way, I read your files; you'd make a great mercenary," he said fairly certain of his comment.

"I'm not going to become some renegade like you," she said her voice dripping with anger.

"Are you sure," he asked practically begging to get a response from her.

"Don't push it," said Anderson said angrily in defense of Ysreth.

"It's a shame; she would make a great mercenary," he said as he walked north away from the two.

"Aren't you going to the meeting," asked Anderson.

"I already got paid," replied Jack as he moved out of sight from the two.

"That guy is a complete asshole," stated Sheppard glad the conversation didn't continued for any longer as they started walking again.

"Well at least were on the same side as him," stated Anderson as they made their way to the meeting sight. They walked into the room and took a seat by the back row.

"Attention," yelled General Willimius who was currently standing up on stage; everyone immediately had their eyes centered on him. "It appears that everyone is all here. Good. We can move onto the third step. We've managed to send the Turians flying home packing whatever dignity they have left and managed to place tracking spells on at least three of the Turian Shuttles." Two holographic images appeared on screen; one of thick purple dusts and gases, the other of a small garden world. "These are the two images our probes manage to record. As you can see the first probe was unable to move though the nebula without being destroyed. We believed that the Turians had stationed there main military station somewhere in this nebula however thanks to general Odahviing here we have learned that it is home to the main Governing body for most of the galaxy called the Citadel Council and because of this the Emperor has decided to sue for peace, but not before we scare them first," he explained knowing something big was about to happen. "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the most powerful weapon in the entire Empire…."An image of a large ten foot tall cylinder shaped silver metal bomb. It had a bright red spotlight on top with red mist seeping through it. It had four thick golden curved table legs at the bottom with multiple bright red rings around its body. "….The Insanity Bomb."

The Insanity Bomb, Willimius informed showing an image of a weapon not of death or destruction, but of chaos, terror and madness. The crowd murmured in shock at the mere thought of the insanity bomb being used. They all knew the insanity bomb isn't meant to stop wars, it's meant to invoke panic and fear in people making it a terrorist weapon. Also, the notion that whoever is caught in the blast is rendered permanently insane for the rest of their life only further increased the crowd's distaste for the weapon. "One of the Turians major cities will be the perfect place to drop the insanity bomb and they would have no other choice, but to surrender and-."

"Are you insane? You can't use the bomb. Millions will be killed." yelled Ysreth angry at the general's willingness to use such a terrifying weapon. The crowd looked back with half of them agreeing with the Elf and other with the Imperial. She felt like punching the man straight in the jaw furious by what she assumed he was planning. Unfortunately, her moral code prevented her from even laying a finger on him and she remained somewhat calm.

"Sheppard, I understand your concern, but it's an action that we must take to ensure the Empire's existence," he explained hoping she'll be willing to compromise.

"And in what way is rendering millions of people permanently insane. Sent to insane asylums, considered an act of peace," she asked aggressively as she walked towards him.

"Sheppard you have to be willing to compromise at least. At least look at the situation from my viewpoint and I'm sure you'll do the right thing," he replied hoping she'll back down.

"I will. You won't. Don't do this, Willimius. It won't work, it will only do more harm than good," she warned. She started to remember of the last time the insanity bomb was dropped. It was twenty years ago when terrorist extremists got a hold of an insanity bomb. They decided to drop the bomb in the middle of the overcrowded crime filled city known as Riften. Two-hundred people were rendered permanently insane right when the bomb hit the ground. Those rendered insane attacked anything or anyone in sight without any regard for personal safety. It took nearly two days for the empire to stop the rioting and the city still hasn't fully recovered. She did not enjoy remembering that her home-city had been bombed once. Still, the attack hasn't made the city any worse then what it once was.

"Willimius, you must remember the last time the insanity bomb was used? You know what the consequences are, don't you dare make them," she warned hoping that remembrance of the dreadful incident would change Willimius' mind. It did not.

"Sheppard, there's no need to worry. The bomb has been modified to be much less dangerous."

"How so?" She wondered why a few big or small changes could make a difference.

"The effects are less extreme and slower to develop. To make up for this, the range has been tripled from five to fifteen kilometers," he explained hoping the changes made will cause Sheppard to sit down.

"And how are a few simple modifications going to change anything? It's still wrong to use it no matter what," she explained still seeing the bomb's use as a moral crime no matter the circumstances.

"Sheppard, I don't understand why you're so opposed to using this weapon. You practically cast fury spells on every single enemy soldier you see," he replied. It seemed rather hypocritical of the Bosmer to be fighting him when she herself had casted Fury on over a thousand people in her lifetime.

"I only use fury on evil and enemy soldiers, not on innocent lives," she replied annoyed by the accusation of being a hypocrite.

Willimius knew she wouldn't back down and he was soon going to need some back up. He looked over at Anderson who was still sitting in the back of the room watching the argument without making a sound. "Anderson, you of all people here, you must be the one who agrees the most with me," he said trying to nudge the Redguard to his side. He knew Anderson was willing to make sacrifices for the greater good; how big though, Willimius didn't know.

"Sorry Williams, but… I'm going to have go with Sheppard on this one. We can't use the bomb, it will go against everything the Empire stands for; defending the freedom of life," he argued unexpectedly siding Ysreth or expectedly siding with his close friend and showing no sign of backing down.

Willimius did not expect the simple act of asking for help to blow up in his face. He needed to find another to stop the argument before it escalated any further. Perhaps he could use their morals against them. "Sheppard, what would your goddesses Nocturnal or Azura do?"

"First of all I don't worship Azura and second of all don't bring religion into this," she replied believing Williams was trying to take the focus away from the bomb.

Willimius' plan to use morals against Sheppard quickly fell flat.

"The Supremes and the Emperor do they know," asked Anderson. If they knew then they would be the ones responsible for the bomb. If not, then that meant Willimius could be labeled a terrorist. Both answers were upsetting and neither of them were something he wanted to be told.

Willimius tilted his head away from the two in silence knowing that they won't enjoy what he was about to say.

"They don't know? Do they," asked Ysreth believing that Willimius was now a terrorist.

"No, they do know and they're the ones who wanted to use the bomb. I'm just a messenger," he explained begging that they would stop bickering with him.

"They, they actually are the ones who wanted to drop an Insanity Bomb on a crowd of innocent people," replied Anderson surprised that the three saints would be willing to do such a thing. In fact, he almost wanted for them to not know then that way whoever had an Insanity Bomb could at least be thrown into jail. "Oblivion, I never expected the Supremes and emperor to be willing to do such a thing. I mean have they even considered the risks," he said incredibly surprised by the three top heads could do such a thing and coming into acceptance that they will.

Sheppard had the same negative feelings for the Supremes and Emperor as Anderson. They were no longer defenders of the people and only making sacrifices when Armageddon is an hour away. They were now defenders of their people and making sacrifices even when Armageddon is a thousand years away. Still, she would defend the empire to her last breath despite what the Emperor was willing to do.

She started to walk out the room intending to contact the Emperor and change his mind about dropping the bomb rather passively or mildly, forcefully if she had too. To everyone else it looked like she was giving up much to the surprise of everyone who knew her. Willimius felt relieved to have the Elf off his back before she stuck a knife in his back. "I'm going to contact the Emperor. Convince him to not use the bomb," she announced as she walked out the door. Anderson took suit. "I don't need any help," said Sheppard not wanting anyone to back her up. However, this did not stop David from following her. "I thought I told you I didn't need any help. I can handle myself with the Emperor." she said as they walked towards the radio station. She was starting to feel like David thought that she couldn't handle herself; it made her feel some slight hate towards her friend.

"I just want to know what the Supremes say," he lied; he really didn't think that the Elf could change the Emperor's mind and will need some help. She wasn't weak by any chance; in fact; she's one of the most useful Nightblades in the Imperial Military and probably one of the most powerful mages out there. She just wasn't good with changing people's minds unless it involved violence, torture or at least some threats.

Sheppard knew that Anderson was lying and felt offended by anyone even slightly babying her no matter the problem. However, she decided to play along and act like she couldn't see past David's fragilely constructed lie.

They approached the radio station and immediately contacted the Supremes and Emperor Paarzinjun. An image of a Red Dragon, Dark-Elf and a Imperial soon popped up on one of the screens. "Drem, Yol, Lok, Ysreth, David, I did not expect to receive a call from you. Now what is it that you want? I'm in a hurry so make it quick," Paarzinjun ordered acting casually ignoring them while he pretended to be in a rush. Maganus and Mary stood there completely still pretending to go along with it. His fake hurriedness wasn't very effective as both Sheppard and Anderson knew that he was avoiding being told about the Insanity Bomb.

"Don't drop the Insanity Bomb. Millions will be killed. All we have ever stood for will be destroyed in an instant," she demanded hoping that Paarzinjun will be weak enough to submit to her demands. However, she knew it would take more than a few words to convince the Emperor to change his mind, after he is still a Dragon.

"Krosis but I can't do that," he replied sounding very regretful like something bad had happened.

"What do you mean," asked David getting a bad vibe from what the Emperor was hinting at.

"Because we already detonated it twenty minutes ago," he replied feeling incredibly guilty for what he has allowed to happen. Sheppard and Anderson's eyes light up in Shock.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Saran stood in the Council chambers, the three councilors Tevos, Spartanus and Valern overshadowing him with their power and their silver podiums. They made him feel almost small; almost. He had been dragged to them just fifteen minutes after he got unto the citadel and forty-five minutes after he had learnt of his brother's death. He felt slightly overwhelmed being demanded to be brought forth to the citadel so quickly after his brother's death. He probably should have revealed his brother's death to his friend, Garrus. They have not told him why they demanded him to come, but he assumed it was because of his brother and the fleet.

"Do you know why we called you here," asked Spartanus his fury towards Saran slightly dripping from his mandibles.

He took a quick peek to the clock near his left, two-forty-five; he hoped he wouldn't be here for long. He looked back at the councilors. "I assume you wish to know why my brother is dead, why I'm missing an arm and why an entire fleet is missing," he replied not wanting to be here and wishing he was at his apartment so he can be at peace. Yet, he knew that saying No to the Council was like trying to say no to a Krogan. He decided to try to keep the unfortunate death off his mind for the mean time.

"Desolas is dead, but how," demanded Spartanus deeply upset by Desolas' passing. He was one of their best men in the army and it was a shame to see him pass away at only thirty-five. The artecus family seemed to have a history of moving quickly along. He wished he had known sooner about Desolas' death, otherwise he wouldn't have been so harsh on the young Turian.

Valern and Tevos did feel sympathy for Saran, just not to the extent of Spartanus; neither of them knows Saran or Desolas as well as Spartanus.

"He… he was killed in action, just recently," replied Saran trying not to show any sign of emotional weakness. He did not want to appear fragile in front of the council. "Now, what do you want with me," he said calmly hiding his reluctances to be here.

"Right," said Tevos. She was surprised by how calm Saran was despite his brother's recent passing (Valern was surprised and Spartanus was impressed), though she could pick up signs of the detest to be here. "We haven't received any reports from the fleet and we're getting very much suspicious of what you were up to," said Tevos quite suspicious knowing that something was up. She did not know why no one on the now destroyed fleet took even the slightest bit of time to send in their reports; she knew they were trying to hide something and she intended to find out. "We want everything that has happened so far and get leave out any of the details," she demanded.

"It started when my brother Desolas had arrived at relay 314 along with the rest of the fleet. We didn't expect anything out of the dormant relay, but when we arrived there was an Unknown Alien. It was a large and beautifully crafted ship that belonged to an alien race," he informed then describing every detail of the ship's design from its streamlined appearance to the metal golden bird looking wings was on the sides.

"Do you have any pictures or video footage of the ship," asked Valern wishing for the chance to analyze the footage.

Saran checked his Omni-tool to see if he still had it on him. "Actually, I have some footage on my Omni-tool, but I don't know if it will work or not since I was electrocuted. I'll get to that part later," he replied much to the joy of Valern. Saran pressed the power button on the damaged Omni-tool attempting to turn it on. "Come you stupid thing, work," he demanded frustrated as he hit his Omni-tool several times. After several more hits, he eventually gave up when he realized it wouldn't work. "Shit, damn things busted. I don't think the footage is obtainable, there's some crazy stuff on there" he announced disappointed to being unable to show the extraordinary things he had recorded. He knew that the council would need to see the incredible power of the new aliens if they were going to believe him or even have the slightest chance to defeat them. He had been in both awe and fear as soon as he witnessed a race he believed to be weak and spineless to turn out to be practically gods. Next he felt jealously, the desire to find a way to obtain their power. At first he had believed they're using some sort of technology to use these strange powers. However, he was proved wrong when he checked one of the god-aliens to loot any tech from his body. He was shocked when he couldn't find a single piece of tech on the lizard man; he came to the startling realization that their powers were natural.

"Just take it out and we'll try to retrieve the footage and what do you mean by crazy stuff," replied Spartanus leaning forward with keen interest to what Saran meant by crazy.

"You'll find out soon enough." Saran pulling out the hard-drive in his Omni-tool and walked towards Spartanus nervously along the thirty inch thick glass floor suspended three stories high. He really thought that the council chamber needed a complete redesigning so somebody doesn't accidently kill themselves while giving one of the Councilors a snack or something. He handed the hard-drive to Spartanus and quickly yet carefully rushed back to the podium to the other side. He felt relieved to be off a glass floor. The councilors were confused by his fear of the glass floors and why he even decided to run across it in the first place.

Spartacus lifted the small black chip into the light looking at it eager to see what's on it. Valern looked at it too with the same thoughts as Spartanus "How much footage is recorded on it," Spartanus asked curious as a Salarian to see what was on it.

"A lot, now then let's get back to the story. When we arrived at the relay, we were surprised to find the ship, almost it was waiting for us." He paused for a second. He tried to think of a lie that would show his brother in a much more positive light. Unfortunately, every single lie who could tell would be quickly rebounded if the footage on chip proves to be accessible. "My brother ordered it to be fired on and shoot it down, I don't know why. But, I think my brother fired on it as an act of upholding the law," he lied. He had been on a different ship at the time and wouldn't know why his brother ordered the shot.

"Good, I would have done the same if I was Desolas," replied Spartanus proud of the Dead General's lawfulness. He didn't even take the time to consider rather or not Desolas' actions were right; nor did he think of the consequences that will soon follow.

"Do you know if Desolas tried to make some contact with them," replied Tevos. She was more careful then Spartanus, asking if Desolas may have fired on innocent people while trying to uphold the law.

"I don't know. I was on a different ship then my brother but it did appear as some sort of Military ship," he replied much to the disappointment of Tevos. It would be helpful for them to at least know what Desolas actions were in the ship appeared in front of them. But atlas, they would have to prepare without that small, yet perhaps valuable information.

"After that, my brother ordered the fleet to go through the relay and enter one of the aliens' systems. We then invaded one of their colonies to steal their technology, force them to become a client race and unlock the secrets of their powers," he replied much to the confusion of the council. What did he meant by unlocking the secrets of their powers and what technology could they have that could be of worth?

"What kind of technology," Spartanus asked intrigued. What kind of technology did these newcomers possess that Desolas would demand half the size of a full scale invasion? The fleet carried at least four-hundred soldiers on each ship and was made up of fifteen ships; that meant six-thousand men invaded with half the size of a full scale invasion. If Saran has returned then where was the rest of the fleet? He was considering that they may have been killed, but six-thousand men, killed? It seemed completely crazy for six-thousand Turian soldiers to fall in less than a weak. Although, Saran did mention technology that sparked his interests and they had some strange interesting power. He assumed these powers were some short of advanced form of Biotics.

Valern was having the same interests to Saran's words as Spartanus; although, his curiosity was much of a scientific interest. He greatly wished for the chance for the Salarian Union to study their technology and the strange powers Saran has mentioned earlier. He was wondering if they had similar telepathic abilities like the Asari only on a much stronger level. "What kind of powers," he asked wishing for a first hand description.

"They're technology is well… how do I describe it? They're both laughably behind us and unbelievably more advanced than us," he informed much to the keen interest of the Salarian councilor. "They're shields are about as strong as our average shields, they're mass effect weapons could use some work. They also still use books, papers and pencils unlike us; though, they could just really like books and writing," he informed recalling the almost sad way the newcomers had such pathetic technology. Although, their strange god-like powers and other tech that is unbelievable easily outweighed their weaknesses.

"In terms of advancement, their armor is made out of something that is both five times lighter and stronger than ours. They have energy possessed weapons; they have found a way to defy the laws of physics. I'm pretty sure they have teleportation technology and their ships are as powerful as they are beautiful," he told in awe and wonder of the things he had witnessed.

Even though they have both killed his brother, countless other Turian soldiers, took his arm and destroyed an entire fleet; the newcomers did deserve admiration for what they had. He recalled that pretty much everything he saw on the alien world was magnetically beautiful like it was design by professional sculptures.

He was surprised by how he was in awe of these newcomers despite what they have done to him. Even the council was confused by the way he described the newcomers.

"Did you manage to recover any of their technology," asked Valern begging for the chance to study anything of these newcomers.

"Yes…" Valern lightened up. "…But, we lost it all when the fleet was destroyed." Valern's scientific excitement dropped.

"That is most unfortunate. Is there anything else you'd like to tell us; like the strange powers they have," asked Tevos becoming intrigued by these newcomers. The way Saran described them was surprisingly favorable despite what they have done to the man. She was most certain that the newcomers were responsible for his brother's death and Saran's loss of his left arm.

Saran stirred in his head all the different ways he could tell that these newcomers are like something out of a fantasy book without sounding crazy; zero. "They're practically gods," he slowly replied completely serious as to not make it sound like a joke. Although, it sounded like he may have been hallucinating to the councilors.

"What do you mean by practically gods," asked Spartanus curious as to why Saran would use god to describe them. The Asari Republics, Turian Hierarchy or the Salarian Union has never been described at as god-like; ever. So, why would Saran describe the newcomers like such?

"They… they can use magic," he reluctantly told nervously not wanting to sound like some joker. All three of the councilors wondered what he meant by magic as they all had a different idea of magic. Magic to Tevos is something defies reality itself. To Valern, magic is something we don't understand yet. To Spartanus, magic is something that doesn't exist.

"Magic? So they can use wands or spells like out of those old books," replied Spartanus mocking Saran thinking that he have been hallucinating while serving with his brother. "Saran, have you ever taken any drugs before in secret?"

"No, no, no, not at all, I'll never taken drugs in my entire life and I'm really telling the truth, they can use magic," he replied completely serious not wanting to sound like a fool.

"Then what do you mean by magic and be more descriptive," demanded Tevos. Her eyes were light up annoyed by Saran telling her that magic is real. He was a Specter candidate for crying out loud, yet he believes in magic. Though, perhaps these newcomers really could use magic and Saran was not exaggerating.

"They can control the elements, mess with your emotions, raise the dead, turn invisible, create force fields, shoot bolts of fire, lightning and Ice, heal major wounds within seconds, summon beings from thin air, teleport, transmute basically anything, and I think one of them destroyed a tank, no wait; seven. Before you even ask if it's because of technology, it isn't. I checked one of the wizards bodies and couldn't find even the slightest piece of technology on them, not even Nano-technology." he informed calmly and serious. The council was utterly baffled by how Saran told them such wild things in such a calm and serious tone. Even Saran himself couldn't believe what he had just told the council; that magic is real and a bunch of newcomers had found it first.

"Saran, are you serious? Because this better not be some kind of joke, Magic? For the entire history of the Asari race not once have their even been a single report of anything even close to magic. We have Biotics, but that can hardly be counted as 'magic'," replied Tevos. She did not believe a single word Saran said believing he was just imagining things. She didn't felt like discussing the possibility that magic is possible.

"Is there anything else you will like to tell us about this 'wizards' like their appearance, estimated military strength, culture and anything else that doesn't involve magic," she asked not wanting any mention of magic.

Saran looked at Tevos; she was completely rejecting even the slightest shimmer that magic may exist. He did not expect Tevos to be so opposed to him telling that magic is real, even if it did sound crazy; it was the truth. Although, if they can use magic, then why can't they; it didn't make any sense. He knew Spartanus wouldn't believe in magic and he would say that these newcomers are just trying to scare him. Saran wondered if perhaps they were trying to scare them or just incredibly more advanced than they are. Valern, well, he'll just keep on asking questions; thank the spirits, he didn't ask, which was quite surprising considering he is a Salarian and he just said that magic is real.

He wished the footage on the strange alien world would be at least retrievable. The council must believe in magic to stand a chance against these newcomers if they decided to invade. He didn't think the council was weak only that they were unprepared for an invasion of these newcomers even if they didn't believe in the power they possessed. On the other hand, he didn't want the council to see what was on the hard drive. He had done terrible things without question because of orders. At the time, he believed he was doing it for the greater good, but would the council believe that. He did not wish to lose the chance to become a Specter. Fortunately, he thought it was best if they knew the truth.

"These newcomers, they aren't one race, they're an alliance between seven different races," told Saran trying to warn the council to approach these newcomers with caution. "I believe that since it's an alliance, their military size would be around ours."

"Are they a military race or not," asked Valern. It was always important to be prepared when facing an unknown threat; the Salarians knew these the best.

"I don't know. They have a powerful military force from what I've seen, but I learnt no signs of them being nonviolent or violent. But, don't make the possibility that they are weak, they have a military powerful enough to destroy the Turian Hierarchy. Maybe even rival the council itself." For what the Turian Hierarchy is worth, Saran knew far too well that it would take the entire citadel army to defeat this alien alliance which may almost be as old as the council itself.

"Are they are a threat like the rachni," asked Spartanus. The last thing they needed was another war on their hands especially between alien alliances. If they proved to be anything similar to the rachni, it would be a nightmare for everyone, just worse. Although, an alliance between seven different races; how come they haven't discovered the citadel yet. An alliance that big must exist for a long time and that can't both be under the radar yet powerful enough to rival the citadel itself.

The most important question on the young councilor's mind is should we fire and pray or should we lower our guns and welcome these newcomers with open arms? Spartanus didn't think the latter was an option as he knew they struck the first blow first. No matter what way he wouldn't to look at it, even if these 'newcomers' killed six-thousand; they alone are responsible for their deaths and had spilt blood themselves. However, even the knowledge of responsibility did not quell the thirst he desired for vengeance. He wish for the heads responsible for spilling the most blood.

"I don't know, but I'm thinking yes," he replied carefully, hoping that his words aren't taken out of context. Just because they weren't hostile, didn't mean they weren't a threat. Spartanus pondered in his head of what Saran has just told him. Saran hoped that Spartanus didn't mistake his words for charge and attack.

"Can you describe what they look like," Valern asked curiously.

Saran then described the seven different races that made up the recently discovered alien alliance. He described most of them having two arms, two legs, and the body shape of an Asari or Batarian except one, having two genders: male and female and almost all of them being around their height. He first described to them the lizard-people, telling them of their pale light brown to lush tropical green scales, of their snouted faces and sharp teeth. He told of the various horns and feathers at the back of their heads, each different for every single one he had faced. He told them of their clawed three fingered hands and feet and their long muscular tail. All in all, he described these lizard people looking similar to them, the Turians only more reptilian, with tails, without mandibles and more colorful.

He then told of the cat-people. He told of their fur covered skin, the colors and fur pattern being much wider and unique then that of the lizard people. He explained their feline like appearance, long pointy triangular shaped ears, and their narrow slender long tails and of their clawed pawed hands and feet. These cat people had the attention of the council, they have never heard of a sapient race with fur across their bodies. There're rumors of Volus or Quarians having fur somewhere across their bodies, which neither has anyone seen outside of their environmental-suits save outside of their own species.

He then told of the little-blue midgets. He told them of their waist high height, blue furless skin, long pointy triangular ears, sharp teeth and generally funny appearance of these little-blue midgets. It was almost too easy when coming across these midgets in combat. Saran wondered if they were a client race or just not a species built for combat. Even, the council found these midgets funnier, then threatening.

The council was in shock when he described the next race. He told them of the large muscular bulky fifteen foot giants that easily towered above them all. He couldn't tell them of their appearance as every single giant he had come across was wearing heavy metal armor. He was greatly shocked when he first saw these giants in person; they looked like they could give the krogan, Yahg and Vorcha a run for their money. Surprisingly, these giants and unsurprisingly, the midgets were the only two races he had not witness using any sort of strange powers.

He described the next race, hairless half-monkey looking people. They had fur on the top of their heads and face, round curved ears and having the appearance of an Asari expect with turquoise, or brown skin. Tevos was shocked by how so alike these half-monkeys looked like them. If she was surprised by how much these half-monkeys looked like them, then imagine what she'll be like when she hears of the blue half-aped people.

He described the hairless, half-ape people. He described them as being similar to the half-monkeys only skinnier and having a bonier appearance with a normally slender muscle build. Almond shaped eyes either pure red, white, purple, green, or yellow, a narrow boney looking face, long triangular pointy ears and skin that has either tanned turquoise, pale yellow, ash blue, light-brown, or dark green. Tevos compared the description of one of the blue half-apes to that of an Asari, the similarities were quite noticeable from the shape of their body and the color of their skin, an Asari's lack of visible ears, facial structure and head fringe was the only noticeable differences between the two.

Finally, he described the large Bat-like Lizards he had faced in which the council was in shock, awe, and fear even SPARTANUS seemed to be struck with fear. He described their tough scaly hide, their ability to breathe fire, ice, and wind, their majestic looking horns which they would use to ram stuff with, the various colors and characteristics they had, and the strange archaic language that they often used which seemed very different from that of even the other alien races he had encountered.

"So, you discover not one, but two races that look a lot like us," asked Tevos shocked by the recent discovery. She could not fathom how three different species across three different worlds could be so alike. The odds for such an event to happen are incredibly low, yet it had happened.

"And a race that is three times the height of an Elcor and five times the strength of a krogan and another race that's equally large and powerful but can also breathe fire, ice, AND wind," said Spartanus impressed by the giants and the large Bat-like lizard creatures. If he could gain these two races as client races, they'd prove to be a most valuable fighters, much better than their short little blue counterparts. "If this alliance between seven different races comes from seven different planets, then how come we haven't meet them. Nor have they discovered the citadel yet," It didn't add up, an alliance that big doesn't go under the radar and still be powerful enough to rival the citadel. Either Saran was lying or perhaps they weren't as old and as powerful as he had thought before.

"I honestly don't know at all," replied Saran, even he couldn't add up why they haven't meet them yet, yet they were powerful enough to kill six-thousand Turian soldiers with ease.

"Then what happened," asked Valern. Saran scratched the back of his head, tilting his head down in disappointment. Valern could tell it was going to bad.

"It was a complete disaster. Out of the six-thousand and two-hundred Turians, probably less than one-hundred men came back. That doesn't include my brother," he replied angry at the galaxy, upset by his brother's death. He checked up on the clock, it was four. He could not handle the fake smile and cheap act any longer, he needed to get out. "Look, I really got to go so I'll give it to you short. My brother found an alien race, invaded one of their worlds, lost, over six thousand men were killed, an entire fleet was destroyed and they'll probably coming our way. Everything important is on that hard drive," he summed up briefly in a hurry to leave.

Tevos was not impressed by the quick summary that Saran gave them; she needed a much more detailed summary. "Could you be more descriptive, we-."

"Thank you Saran, you may leave. If there's anything else important that you may have forgotten then email one of our secretaries," interrupted Spartanus in defense of Saran. He could tell that Saran couldn't handle to be here anymore.

Saran walked slowly out of the council, he expected something to force him to tug back, there was none. As he passed through the door, he glanced back, thanking Spartanus for the simple act. He walked out of the room and out of sight. He was going to like Spartanus.

Tevos turned her head towards Spartanus; she was frustrated by Spartanus letting Saran go so quickly, Valern for not doing anything; though he was probably siding with Spartanus. She was more angry at herself for letting him go so easily. "Why did you give Saran permission to leave? He might have information that we'll need," she asked quite angrily.

"Tevos look, his brother has just died and he was humiliatingly defeated along with thousands of other Turians. Can't we give the poor guy a break?" His pity on Saran was high enough to be unable to see from Tevos' viewpoint.

"Spartanus, you can't let pity distract you; we need every single bit of information we can get. Call back Saran," she demanded vigorously. Spartanus would not budge.

"No, Saran needs rest. We'll call him by tomorrow and I'm sir he'll send any important information to us right away," he replied slamming his fist against the railing. He too was getting frustrated. He turned and faced the Salarian councilor. "Valern, what do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure. We do need as much information as we can get-." Tevos leaned her hand towards the console. "But, it may be best to allow Saran to recover. Then the information would be much more satisfying." Tevos moved her hand away from the console.

"I see," she replied regrettably. "What about the strange powers that Saran had mentioned earlier, none of you don't actually believe in that? Do you?" She was most certain that magic or whatever it is; is just some technological feat

"Magic? No, I don't believe in magic. Nor supernatural powers," he replied appearing to have zero faith in Saran's first account of magic. "Though, it may be some sort of Nano-bots or gene-mods. That could explain what Saran described," he offered.

"What about the teleportation? And raising the dead? And manipulating emotions? And summoning creatures out of thin air," asked Valern. Spartanus idea was reasonable, but not without a few mistakes.

"I don't think those rely on Nano-bots or gene-mods, probably something else" replied Spartanus. His theory was in the bag with them. It explained these strange powers without the answer being "magic". "I wonder why we haven't met them yet," he asked pondering the answer in his head.

"Their alliance could be uncharted territory where mass relays are not present," offered Tevos. The galaxy was a big place. There had to be some places without mass relays present.

"Unlikely, if they did form an alliance without mass relays. We wouldn't have made contact with them," rebuffed Valern.

Tevos opened her mouth and quickly closed it. She could not think of a reply that could defend her theory.

"What if they're not from our galaxy?" Tevos and Valern turned towards Spartanus. "I mean there's like over one-billion different galaxies in the universe, maybe even more. There are twelve sapient races currently existing in our galaxy. So there're probably around twelve-billion different sentient races in the universe. We'd eventually make contact with them one-day. They probably teleported their ships here" Spartanus unexpected theory was quite impressive, yet simple. It explained pretty much everything. It also meant they were going up against an opponent far more different than them on a technological scale. They might prove to be the most difficult opponent they have ever faced.

"How do you think we should handle this," asked Valern towards his fellow councilors.

"I think we shou-." An incoming message interrupted Spartanus' sentence. Tevos pressed the button on her console. "What is it? We're in an important meeting." she asked calmly, yet showing some sign of aggression.

"Check the hierarchy news. There's something you have to see," replied the Volus secretary on the other end of the line.

Tevos activated her Omni-tool. She searched for the hierarchy news. "I don't see what's so important that- goddess," she said watching several news broadcasts at once. They were all shocking, unbelievable and horrifying.

"There have been over fifty-thousand public suicides in Vallum in the past two hours."

"A pregnant woman cuts herself open in public. Killing herself."

"There have been over ninety-thousand accounts of public violence, most of them ending in death."

"A cop went insane and killed seven civilians and injuring eleven more"

"There have been reports of random acts of violence occurring around the city."

"The police are unable to stop the acts."

"Half of the police force has been infected due to this madness flu."

"A Turian by the name Fatuus killed two people then jumped out of a ten story building, killing himself."

"It is expected for mass riots to soon occur in the city."

"One-hundred people have been sent to mental hospitals."

"A kindergarten teacher is wanted for murdering her entire class."

"The Vallum mall was destroyed in a recent act of mass violence that resulted in a fire erupting."

"Four-thousand dead at the space ball game."

"Over two-thousand deaths have occurred do to this unexpected act of violence.

"We don't know."

"What is the cause of this madness?"

"All attempts to stop it have failed."

"By the spirits," said Spartanus horrified by the unexplainable acts of madness. The accounts of violence would send terror down any men; even Tevos and Valern were incredibly shocked by such atrocities. "Why haven't you told use sooner," he demanded quite angry. The Volus could feel the councilor's fury seeping through the line.

"I… I just learned about it five-minutes ago. I was trying my best sir. Honest," he replied nervously, breathing heavily even for a Volus.

"If something happens, we want to know about it. Next time, don't be so slow," he threatened. Valern looked at Spartanus; his fury was incredibly visible, thank god that the Volus couldn't see Spartanus' fury; he would surely have fainted if so.

The Volus nervously gulped. "Ahh… yes sir…. It won't happen again. Promise," he replied.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us," he demanded threatening.

"Umm, we picked up… one-hundred and seven-teen ships heading your way. There're… there're really, really big. That is all I know sir."

"You may leave," replied Spartanus; it sounding much more like an aggressive demand then permission. The Volus quickly disconnected from the line. Spartanus turned and faced his fellow councilors. "There they are. Let's go say hi," he said deviously, a Turian grin formed around his face. Valern looked slightly nervous at Spartanus; that was the same grin he has whenever he wishes to fight. He hoped Tevos wouldn't side with him.

Codex: Lifespans.

Imperials, Nords, Redguards, Khajiit, and Argonians: 100-150 years; 250 with magic. Bretons and Orcs: 200-250 years; 330 with magic. Dunmer: 800-1000 years; over 1800 with magic. Maormer and Altmer: 1800-2000 years; 2800 with magic. Bosmer: 500 years; 800 with magic. Giant: 300-400 years; unable to increase lifespan with magic. Rieklings: 12-20 years; unable to increase lifespan with magic.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shanxi, earlier**

Sheppard and Anderson's eyes light up in shock. The emperor had just used the most dangerous weapon in the history of the Empire on civilians. Paarzinjun was lucky they weren't in the same room together, bad things would certainly have happened if so.

"You…. you didn't really do it? Did you," asked David in disbelief. He found it difficult to believe that the honor bond emperor would use the Insanity Bomb.

"Zu'u los krosis, but I did, it was the best option possible," he replied noticeably guilty having some regret to what he had allowed. He knew it was the right choice, yet why did it feel so wrong.

"Listen to him David. He did, he used the Insanity Bomb," said Sheppard serious leaning her head towards David. She turned her head back to Paarzinjun. "You can't get away this. Justice will prevail. The people must know," she threatened, her body was tensed up in a threatening manner. She was determined to reveal the truth no matter the consequences.

"Sheppard, I didn't think this over without thinking about the millions of people who will suffer," replied Paarzinjun empathetic for the lives he had destroyed. He looked away from the two in shame for what he has done. "I put myself in the shoes of every single man, women and child who will be harm." He took a deep breath and looked back at them.

"But in the end, I represent the Empire and I must defend it and only it with my life."

Ysreth's body loosened slightly, yet she still kept an aggressive posture. "What about the truth? The people must know."

"I will tell the Empire's citizens, but just not yet. We need to wait for this whole thing to clear over," he replied truthfully.

David looked at Sheppard; her body still kept an aggressive posture but had loosened a bit more, not really believing him. Anderson wondering how Paarzinjun could do it. He could not see how the Emperor could even use an Insanity Bomb. "How did you even get an Insanity Bomb, we don't have any and they're damn impossible to get a hold of one."

"Maganus made one for himself. He knows how too; ask him yourself if you don't believe me," replied Paarzinjun without a hint of deceit in his voice.

Anderson was about to open his mouth, but closed it. He could not think of any more questions, he had enough unwanted proof that Paarzinjun used an Insanity Bomb. He was now wondering if Paarzinjun did the right thing. "Alright, you used an Insanity Bomb, I believe that. But, what if it doesn't work; what if dropping the bomb does more harm than good to the Empire?" Paarzinjun remained silent and almost motionless, keeping his head turned away.

"You never thought about it did you. You don't have a-," said Sheppard shocked thinking that Paarzinjun could overlook something so broad.

"No! I do have a plan," roared Paarzinjun angrily. His intense guilt had taken the form of anger. "If everything goes wrong, we'll blame it on Willimius," he said quite angrily. David backed up a step, Sheppard didn't move an inch.

"You plan on using Willimius as a scapegoat, what did he do? Besides tell us," asked Ysreth defending the Imperial General. At first she had despised the man, but now her anger had been quelled or leapt onto Paarzinjun.

The emperor calmed himself down. He looked at Sheppard with a calm expression on his face. "If it makes you feel any better it was his idea, he almost forced everyone to do it and he talked about it quite favorably," he told calmly and completely truthfully.

"_That damn piece of shit,"_ thought Sheppard angrily. All of her anger was now back unto the Imperial, her detest clearly visible.

David looked at his friend, her fists were clinched tightly. "Is something wrong," he asked. He could tell that his friend had something on her mind that was bothering her.

Ysreth loosened her fists and stood back up in a more relaxed position. She looked at David. "Uhh… what," she asked distracted. She regained her focus. "Oh right, everything's fine, just mad at Willimius. He wanted to use the Insanity Bomb, he deserves some of the blame," she replied.

"You agree to use Willimius as a scapegoat," asked Paarzinjun curious. He wondered about Sheppard's quick change of opinion. At first, she was mad at Willimius, then him, then Willimius again. _"That Elf sure is difficult to figure out,"_ he thought thinking about the Bosmers personality. "So, you're not mad at me anymore. How odd," he asked curious.

"Still mad at you, just angrier at Willimius. For now," she replied making herself very clear.

Paarzinjun blinked wondering what she meant. He waited for several seconds to see if the two had anything else to say. Sheppard and Anderson just stood there awkwardly, waiting to be dismissed. "Well then, there is one more thing I must discuss. But only you Sheppard. Anderson you'll have to wait outside."

Anderson walked out of the room. "So what is it my Emperor, is it about the Turians?" She asked having a desire, a need to see what they were like and if they have any other allies with them. "Do they have any allies?" She was quite curious to know.

"From what we've manage to gather; they have six allies in total."

"_So they're from a planet with multiple species as well, how interesting,"_ she thought to herself intrigued by the apparent connection between the two worlds. "Tell me about them," she asked curious to know everything about the birds' allies.

"I think there are some Knowledge Scrolls about them in the library," he said tapping one of his talons on the ground wondering if the Knowledge Scrolls have arrived yet. "I think it would be wise if you were to get a MTE for when we head to the Citadel. We wouldn't want any misunderstandings to happen now do we?"

"No sir," replied Sheppard nodding her head up and down. "Wait. You managed to get the main history of the galaxy? That fast?" She was shocked by how quick it took for the Empire to obtain main galactic history. She was quite curious to know how they got it in the first place. "How did you?"

"We interrogated several Turian prisoners and stole anything from them that could be of value. We also used memory recording spells and transferred the memories onto Knowledge Scrolls."

"Did you spear them?"

"Yes and now let's get back on track shall we?" Sheppard did a quick nod of her head. "Pruzah! Now as I was saying there is something you must know. I've asked Paarthurnax to accompany me in the Imperial delegation as a representative of the Elder Council and he has agreed but he wants you to accompany him."

Sheppard did another quick nod of her head and asks, "do you know why?"

"No, I don't know. He won't say what it is, just that for the moment he'll only tell you, Sheppard," replied Paarzinjun.

"Alright I understand my Emperor."

"Good, now there is one more thing you should know."

"And what is that Emperor."

"The security detail for me and the rest of the Imperial delegation will be comprised of Nightingales like yourself sense after all your Order is considered some of the best men and women in the whole Empire and we are heading into unknown and potentially hostile territory. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do, Emperor sir!"

"Geh. Alright, you are dismissed. A shuttle will arrive at the south-docks to pick you up Sheppard and the rest in two hours," The monitor deactivated and closed in on itself. Ysreth grabbed a MTE, walked out of the comm. room and down the hallway where Anderson was standing.

"What did he tell you," asked the Redguard wondering what the Emperor had to tell his friend.

"He told that Paarthurnax is going to be a part of the Imperial delegation as a representative of the Elder Council and he wants me to accompany him," she replied turning her head towards him and then back.

"The Emperor himself is appointing you to guard Paarthurnax?" David asked, astonished and curious as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"No, no it was Paarthurnax that requested me to guard him."

"Really? Hu…. How odd"

They passed through the meeting room where Willimius was supposed to be. Sheppard took a peek inside; almost everyone had left including Willimius. "Where's Willimius," she asked stepping one foot into the room. She was curious to know if Willimius would be at the peace treaty. She didn't think it will turn out well if he did come.

"He's in the north docks, about to head back to the Imperial City," replied a Bosmer sitting on a chair near the end of the room.

"_Thank you Nocturnal for my luck,"_ she thought glad she wouldn't have to be near the Imperial. "Thanks." Sheppard walked away with David tagging along beside her.

"I thought you were mad at Willimius, why do you want to know where he is," asked David.

"I am. I just wanted to make sure he won't be at the peace treaty. Wouldn't want him to do anything stupid now do we," she replied walking at a faster pace. She looked at the sign in front of her; the library was to her left. "I'm heading to the library." Sheppard took a left turn and moved out of sight from Anderson. He gave chase to her, but stopped halfway hesitating to follow her into the library. He decided to walk back and head towards the surface.

Ysreth entered the library; rows of bookshelves were laid neatly along the wooden floor and scrolls stacked on top of one another at the end of the room."Excuse me," she asked walking towards the counter leaning her arms on it. "Do you have any books or scrolls on the Turians and main galactic history? I need them for the peace treaty. I Want to have all the information I can get," she asked the Orc behind the counter.

"Yes, I think I do actually," replied the deep-voiced Orc as he rummaged behind the counter. He pulled out several scrolls and books and laid them on the counter. "Here, will this do."

Sheppard looked at the scrolls and books on the counter. She grabbed the Knowledge Scroll labeled a brief summary for the peace treaty. "Thanks." She walked towards a table near the end of the library carrying the scroll in beneath her left arm.

She held the Knowledge Scroll in front of her. (Gulp) She always hated having tons of information forcibly planted into her brain. It hurts, a lot. Unfortunately she could not find any faster way to learn the about the Turians and main galactic history. "Well then, let's get this over with," she murmured to herself nervously. She opened up the scroll and within seconds thousands upon thousands of fragments of knowledge were blasted inside her mind. "By Oblivion," she yelled out while reading the Knowledge Scroll. Everyone in the library stared at the Elf who was swearing quite repeatedly. "Damn it." She fell back into her chair, finished reading the Knowledge Scroll. _"Damn, that shit was heavy,"_ she thought grasping her head in recovery from the surge of knowledge.

The large summary from the Knowledge Scroll of the Turians' and the other species that were connected to them in their history. From what the Scroll said; the Turians were part of an alliance between seven different races. From what she had gathered; the Turians, Salarians and Asari make up the heads of the Citadel Council with the Drell, Hanar, Elcor, Batarians and Volus making up the bottom of this Citadel. She was shocked by how each different race came from a different planet. She originally thought they all just came from one planet. Surprisingly, there wasn't much difference about these aliens appearances compared to the Nirnian races, save for the Turians. She found it quite odd.

Out of all of the races; she unsurprisingly despised the Batarians, not the Turians the most. They were a race that practiced slavery, something that she hated with a passion.

She was additionally intrigued by some races called the Rachni, Krogan and Quarians. The Rachni were a race of sentient bugs that waged war with the Council sometime ago and nearly caused their destruction. The Salarians uplifted the Krogan from their Homeworld and used them to eradicate every single Rachni. She felt some sympathy for the Rachni; after all even though they did try to comet mass genocide that was by the orders of a few and not the whole race. There for they didn't deserve the complete annihilation of their entire species. The Krogan; had slightly more sympathy from her then the Rachni. After the extinction of the Rachni, the Krogan had begun an aggressive campaign to colonize as many worlds as possible. Their aggressive colonization caused the Krogan to wage war with the Council. The Krogan's high numbers, superior biology and how quickly they were able to replenish their numbers made them a dangerous enemy. The Krogan's superiority forced the Salarians to invent a virus called the Genophage that practically made the Krogan sterile, and the Turians used it on them; the Council won and the Krogan were left sterile. She knew the Empire would have done the same, yet; she felt some sympathy for the Krogan. After all, the Krogan had no inkling of culture at all, and then they were told by the Council how great warriors they were and given powerful technology. No wonder they were so aggressive, they're society was a warrior race at the time and all they knew was war.

The Quarians; unlike the Krogan or Rachni, had her full sympathy. The Quarians were a species that had practically no immune system forcing them to wear environmental-suits outside of their Homeworld. Apparently, the Quarians invented the Geth, after the Geth became sentient the Quarians tried to exterminate them, the Geth rebelled and forced the Quarians to become a nomadic race.

She glanced over at the C.U.B unit close by to her left. The golden sphere blue eyed machine was rearranging books on the shelves. She could not see how machines would rebel in the first place; then again, C. used to be organics and just forced to become machines. While the Geth were machines from the very start. _"Now, what would you call that,"_ she wondered. What do you call something that is born a machine? _"A robotic lifeform? Inorganic Race? Unnatural intelligence?"_ She could find an appropriate word for this machine-born. _"Machine-born, that will do for now,"_ she thought satisfied with the name.

She was perpetually shocked that the Council refused to help the Quarians' as their immune system had weakened even further. She was disgusted by one race being eradicated and two others being forced into eventual extinction. Though, she was being a bit hypocritical to judge them when they themselves have committed worst crimes and forcing five different races into extinction. How was she to judge for their acts?

The Yahg and Vorcha were the only two species that she cared little for. Both species were to aggressive for most people to get involved with and not much of a threat to attract their attention.

She turned her head back and checked the clock; it was two-fifteen, one hour and forty-eight minutes left to get to the south docks. _"Good there's still one hour and forty-eight minutes left. But still better get moving."_ She grabbed the scroll from the table and quickly walked out the door, after handing the scroll back to the Orcish librarian. She walked out of the library and checked the sign at the end of the hall.

_North docks: four kilometers_

_East docks: seven kilometers_

_South docks: two kilometers_

_West docks: twelve kilometers_

_Activity center: one-hundred meters_

"_Hmm. could probably teleport without getting sick,"_ she thought quite sure for herself. It was only two kilometers, a distance small enough where barely any side effects would occur. She got teleportation sickness when teleporting nine or more kilometers.

She walked inside of the nearest elevator and went upwards to the surface. It was always a better idea to teleport in an open field then it is in inside an enclosed underground base. The Elevator moved quickly towards the surface. The metal doors slid up and Sheppard stepped out onto a cobblestone sidewalk. She looked upwards to the clear blue sky. She could spot a ship off in the distance; an Imperial Military Ship guarding the skies. The Elf smiled glad that the battle for Shanxi is over and the Empire has won. However, she wasn't quite sure if this battle between the Empire and this Council was truly over. After all, one battle, no matter how big doesn't automatically count as a war.

She casted an overcharged detect surroundings spell; a white misty dust form between her hands. For a brief second she could feel and sense everything up to four kilometers for a brief four seconds. Fortunately, four seconds was all she needed. She could detect a wide open area with three shuttles docked about two kilometers south; obviously, where the south docks are.

She then formed a spinning dark purple sphere between her hands. The sphere expanded and she disappeared in a flash of purple light. Luckily, there wasn't anything or anyone who was caught in the blast.

She later rematerialized after three seconds in an open field three hundred meters away from the south docks. She could see multiple Elves, men and Beastfolk and plenty of shuttles nearby. _"Good, almost there,"_ she thought glad that she made it with one hour and forty minutes left to spare. She started to sprint towards the south docks when she noticed them entering the shuttles. "Hey! Wait," she yelled out catching the attention of the folks and pilots on the shuttles. She rushed towards the south docks and got inside one of the shuttles. She waited inside the Shuttle for a while until everyone was inside the Shuttle. The Steel doors closed as soon as the last person entered.

Sheppard looked around at the various people in the Shuttle. She could see a middle-aged Sea-Elf, who had clear glass-like skin that revealed her shiny silver-colored skull. She wore light-blue robes with a strip of dark green down the middle with golden images of serpents and other sea beasts weaved in it. She had pure silver eyes, long pointy ears, a slightly almond shaped face, slightly towering over her and no hair on her scalp or the rest of her body.

A young Bosmer woman with slightly tanned skin, black hair, brown eyes and stood about the same height as Sheppard. She wore the Standard Nightingale Armor of her Order same as Sheppard and she had a Imperial Military issue heavy pistol attached to her hip.

And a Nord with light brown hair, pale white skin and stood a foot taller than Sheppard. He wore dark green thin pants and a thin dark green vest. Surprisingly, for a Nord who was a foot taller than her, he looked rather slim. He slightly shook his head left and right making a slight clicking noise.

"What," Sheppard asked wondering why the Nord was shaking his head.

"Nothing little Elf," he said with a deep voice.

"My name's Ysreth, not Elf," she replied annoyed being called Elf.

"Sorry," he replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "By the way, I'm Uthgard Honey-buns." He offered out his hand.

"_Honey-buns."_ Sheppard giggled under her breath at the funny name. _"Honey-buns, by the gods, what kind of family name is that."_ A noticeable smile formed around her face.

The Nord raised a brow in confusion by what she was laughing at. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking of a funny joke I heard once." She struggled to keep herself from giggling any further. She eventually managed to cease her giggling. She grabbed the Nord's hand and shook it. "Please to meet you, Uthgard Honey-buns." She giggled once after saying his family name; luckily, she managed to stop herself from giggling any further.

"I'm please to meet you Ysreth…"

"Dragon-Heart Sheppard."

"… Dragon-Heart Sheppard." He let go of her hand. "And that's Terri and Sheva." He pointed to the Wood-Elf and Sea-Elf.

"Hello," said Terri. She had a bitter feminine voice

"Greetings Forest-dweller Ysreth," said Sheva. She had a sweet and colorful voice. Sheppard found it slightly annoying.

"Hello," said Sheppard. She looked at the Sea-Elf irritated. Forest-dweller was not a nickname she liked; Elf was better.

"What brings you here Forest-dweller Ysreth," asked Sheva kindly.

"Body-guard," she replied simply. She looked at Uthgard and Terri. "What brings you folks here?"

"Chef, and don't ask why a chef would be needed at a peace-treaty. Apparently, the Emperor thinks the best way to show our might and worth is through cooking," replied Uthgard making slight fun of Paarzinjun.

"Same as you," replied Terri while spinning her pistol around her pointing finger.

Uthgard looked at her nervously. "Is the safety on," he asked worried she might shoot somebody.

"Don't worry, the safety is on. Plus, it isn't even loaded." She placed the pistol back in the holster. Uthgard rubbed his forehead relieved. "Why didn't you bring a gun," he asks towards Sheppard.

"I'm a mage and I'm an Alpha Werewolf, so I don't need one right now. Plus, I want to appear non-threatening, but still pose a threat to them".

"I can never figure out magic. Why use a firebolt if a bullet is just as effective."

"What's faster? A bullet or a lightning bolt?"

"A lightning bolt, obviously. But to the eye and body there is no difference."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The Shuttle exited orbit and approached a fleet of 155 ships waiting in space. They could see 80 Cruisers, 40 Frigates, 20 Destroyers, 10 Dreadnoughts, and 5 Warships waiting to show the Council the full might of the Empire.

Sheppard looked at the way the ships were placed and organized. The smaller, but lighter and more maneuverable ships formed a ball around the larger, but more armed and armored ships. Tens of cruisers appeared to be spread randomly across the fleet. She couldn't figure out why they would be placed in such a way; after all, she was a Nightblade not a ship captain. The Vasharoda, one of the ten flag ships of the Empire stood in the middle of the fleet protected by the dozens of ships surrounding it. She could not tell if they were organized for defense or offense.

The shuttle flew towards the Vasharoda. The warship's belly opened up and the shuttle flew into the hangar. The shuttle landed and powered down inside of the hangar. Sheppard, Uthgard, Terri and Sheva jumped out of the hangar. They felt a strange sensation just being on the Vasharoda; none of them have ever stepped foot in such an important ship; especially, when it involves aliens.

A sphere shaped white green eyed machine came floating towards them and moved in front of their face. "Sup fuckers, I'm Ralo, follow me," the foul-mouthed robot ordered. He led the four unamused people inside the elevator. The robot looked down at the elevator buttons to the left. "Uhh, could you press the two?" Uthgard pressed the button and the elevator moved slowly towards the 2nd floor. The elevator doors opened up and they stepped or floated out onto the 2nd floor. "Guards go to the tactics room. Chefs go to the kitchen. Translators go to the communications center. If you don't know where that it is, then look at the signs." He pointed his eye up towards the signs above them.

_Bridge Comm. center Kitchen elevator command center cockpit captain's quarter crew quarters Tactics room _

"If you still don't know where they are then you're an idiot," said Ralo. He then flew off slowly towards the right of the deck.

The Nord turned and faced them. "Well then, looks like our roads split from here on," he said. He walked towards the kitchen and to Ralo

"You're a chef too. What's your name," asked Ralo.

"It's Uthgard Honey-buns," he stated proudly. Ralo the robot laughed hysterically, constantly saying Honey-buns. Uthgard now knew the true reason for the Wood-Elf's spontaneous giggling as he looked back at her with an angry look on his face. The machine and Nord moved out of sight. Sheva walked towards the comm. center. Sheppard and Terri walked towards the bridge.

The two Elves entered the tactics room and were surprised by its unexpected small size. It was about the size of an average sized yard and for a ship so big, the bridge just seemed naturally small. Six other guards all wearing the same Nightingale Armor as Sheppard and Terri with their black hoods and masks covering their faces, preventing any way of finding out who stood in the room. Supreme General Mary stood in the room with her hands leaned against the table. She looked up at the two Elves that had just entered the room. "Good, looks like everyone is here. Please, come in." Sheppard and Terri entered the room. "Since everyone is here, I can start giving out orders." Four green circles surrounded by four reds in the center and two reds by each side popped up on the table. "I want mages on the sides," she told pointing to the two red circles by the sides. "And non-magic users surrounding me, Maganus, Paarzinjun, and Paarthurnax, with the exception of Ysreth Dragon-Heart Sheppard who will be acting as Paarthurnax's personal Bodyguard. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why is the most powerful mage alive and two Dragons need bodyguards, it doesn't make any sense," asked Terri incredibly curious. "After all, the Archmage can control things at a sub-atomic level, freeze or heat anything to their limit. Teleport across entire continents maybe even planets, heal from the brink of death, breath in space and defeat an entire army by himself with ease; so why does he need a bodyguard?"

"Just because you're a mage doesn't mean that you're invincible," replied Mary giving a very poor reason why Maganus needs guards in the first place. "Look, don't ask me anymore questions. He wanted guards for some reason."

Sheppard could not understand it either. From what she has heard, every action the man takes has a rhyme and reason that allows him to follow a goal or path. So, what is the purpose of guards? _"__Why does a god need soldiers?"_

"Anymore questions," asked Mary. The room remained silent. "Good, you may be dismissed. Return when needed." The eight guards followed one another out of the tactics room. General Mary stayed behind, playing with the table to create scenarios in case they might encounter a problem.

Ysreth walked out of the tactics room and took a right turn. She walked down the wide open corridor looking out onto the star-filled Void. It was a marvelous beauty that is both known and mysterious. The sound of buzzing lights pushing the ship came from below, her Elvish ears straightened in response. The rumming and blazing sounds grew louder and louder until the sound of the pushing light exploded into the sound of thunder. In less than a second, the thousands of stars in sight were replaced by black nothingness. The ship had just entered FTL speeds.

Quickly, Ysreth got bored looking at nothing and decided to just wander around the flagship.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Present time**

"This is councilor Tevos; I want the Citadel Fleet to defend the citadel. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill," ordered Tevos without any hesitation. The order ringed through the radios of every single Citadel ship and all of her captains. "I want every single C-Sec officer to rally all citizens to their homes and keep them there. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill," she ordered to C-Sec headquarters. Every single C-Sec received the message and began rallying people to their homes, much to the surprise of the civilians especially the ones first being on the citadel. They did not know what the danger that was heading their way was. Soon, after the Citadel Fleet came to life and flew out of the citadel. The fleet formed a defensive perimeter around the Citadel.

The three councilors placed their hands unto the console in front of them and the arms of the Citadel slowly started to close together.

Tevos leaned her head back and stroked it in frustration. "How long will it take for the invading fleet to arrive," she asked, turning her head towards Valern.

Valern checked the Citadel Radar. "According to their distance and speed they're going..." He calculated the math. "…In thirty minutes," He said surprisingly slow for a Salarian.

"Thirty minutes? That's awfully slow," replied Spartanus turning his head towards Valern. "It takes ten minutes to get to the Citadel. Are you sure they're in the serpent nebula?"

Valern looked back at the Citadel Radar for any errors, he couldn't find any. "They're just on the edge of the serpent nebula."

Spartanus looked at his fellow councilors. "We have to call every single Citadel Ship to defend the Citadel; it will take only an hour for every ship to get here," he demanded.

"And what, leave everywhere else completely unguarded," replied Tevos.

"There's a fleet of over one-hundred ships coming our way to invade the Citadel. We need all the backup we can get," he argued frustrated.

"We'll call in for sixty more ships," replied Tevos trying to keep calm.

"Sixty ships? Only sixty ships? Sixty ships won't do, we need a hundred ships to even have a chance to defend the Citadel," he replied quite angrily. "They've killed countless Turian soldiers and made millions go insane and now they want to destroy the Citadel. We can't let them do it."

Tevos really wished there was a chair behind her, so she could fall into it. "Hang on a minute, what if they're ships are much weaker than ours," she suggested. She turned her head towards Valern. "Valern, what are the heat signatures on the ships?"

He looked back down at the Citadel Radar; he was shocked by the data or lack of data. He quickly checked for any bugs, again; zero errors. "There aren't any heat signatures," he told surprised. Tevos and Spartanus were both shocked; it meant that these newcomers had stealth capabilities. But, how were they picking up there signal in the first place.

"If they don't have heat signatures, then how come they show up on our radar," asked Spartanus incredibly curious.

"We're picking up there radio waves," he replied surprised by a fleet having true stealth ships sending out radio waves at random. He checked the frequency of the radio waves, there was also another wave that Valern could not recognize, and neither could the computer. The wave moved in such an odd and chaotic way, constantly changing frequencies and wavelengths at random. Valern realized he may have just discovered some new form of wavelength or radiation. "And large amounts of unknown energy coming from the fleet."

"What, do they want us to know that they plan to invade," asked Spartanus unable to fathom revealing away your position just like that.

"Maybe they don't mean any harm; perhaps they only want peace," suggested Tevos. The theory was quickly shot down angrily by Spartanus.

"Are you kidding me? They bombed a city with some madness nuke and are heading this way with a fleet of over a hundred ships. I don't think they want peace," he replied angrily. Tevos was about to open her mouth, but Spartanus interrupted her before she could. "And if they want peace, they wouldn't have dropped a bomb and would have came here with a fleet of a hundred and fifty maybe seventy ships and ask for peace. Now tell me again do they want peace," the frustration from the situation quite visible on him.

"No, not when you put it that way, but let us at least think of the alternatives," she suggested trying to not lose her temper. Though, the young councilor was making it quite difficult.

"Uhh..Tevos," said Valern looking down at the radar. "There…" He was cut of my Spartanus.

"What alternatives? They want to blow up the Citadel and we have to stop them." Spartanus desperation to defend the Citadel had made him angrier and angrier.

"There speeding up," said Valern much louder this time. Fortunately, he managed to gather Spartanus and Tevos attention.

"Did you say something," asked Tevos trying to remain calm, but was showing signs of frustration.

"I said there speeding up. There going about 2.6 times faster now since five minutes ago. They should arrive in nine minutes," he told.

Spartanus tilted his head towards Tevos. "Call the rest of the ships," he asked surprisingly calm this time. Tevos moved her hand towards the console and sent a black alert, essentially the signal for a Citadel emergency. The message reached every single Council ship out there. All they can do now is wait, hope and pray.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Matriarch Lidayna stood in the bridge as countless men and women worked to their full capacity. Her hands were leaning on the bridge's main computer. She checked to make sure that every single ship had their weapons and shields to full power. They were ready to shoot down almost anything that comes their way.

She looked towards the small, but quickly increasing in size invading fleet. She could tell some of the ships were bigger than anything they have; especially, the large Midnight-back glass reptilian-looking ship in the middle. If there was any time to be religious it would be now. "Goddess," she murmured looking at the size of the fleet and ships as they moved into view. She hoped reinforcements would arrive soon.

"Captain, we have a clear shot. Should we fire," asked a weapons officer.

Lidayna tilted her head right towards the weapons officer. She rose up her right hand signaling him to wait.

"But, we have a clear shot."

"I said wait," she replied with a very commanding tone. The weapons officer looked back at his monitor signaling that he understands. Lidayna activated the ship's communicator. "This is the Destiny Ascension; you have just entered into Council Space. Turn back now or there will be causalities on both sides," she ordered sounding commanding. Though, she may have been saying, "Please don't hurt us." She didn't really say it though.

The one-hundred-fifty-five ships stopped in their tracks. "Captain, they have powered down their weapons. Should we fire," asked the weapons officer.

"Wait," ordered Lidayna as she watched the fleet wondering what they were doing. She waited for any response they might receive.

"Captain, we've just received a message from the fleet. All of the ship's hacking defensives are up at hundred percent," replied a comm. officer.

"Play it."

"Four days ago, one of your captains decided to fire upon us for breaking a law that we had no way of knowing. The captain then ordered the slaughter of countless other citizens. Fortunately, things didn't escalate any further," the voice sounded deep and reptilian, his or her anger slightly visible. "We the Empire of Nirn and the people of Nirn would like to make amends with this war and make peace with the Citadel Council. We are asking permission to come on board the Citadel." The message stopped playing. It was in perfect Turian, they had learnt Turian.

Lidayna looked around for any Turian crewmates. "You there sir, I need your help, now," she commanded pointing her fingers towards a Turian comm. officer. He brought his attention unto his captain. "Ask them if they wanted peace so badly, then why did they drop that bomb in Turian Space."

"If you want peace, then why did you drop the bomb on Taetrus," said the Turian officer towards the Imperial fleet.

A new message was received by them from the Imperial fleet, this time the voice sounded much more commanding "It wasn't us, it was a terrorist who stole one of our Insanity Bombs and teleported it inside one of your cities," the voice told with false truthfulness in his tone. "We are deeply sorry for our mistake and we promise to punish the man responsible," he told with true sympathy for them.

Lidayna rubbed her chin wondering if they were telling the truth. The Turian officer looked at Lidayna, she actually looked like she believed him. "Lidayna, you don't actually believe them do you," asked the Turian comm. officer.

Lidayna completely ignored the man and contacted the Citadel. "This is Matriarch Lidayna, the invading fleet is asking for peace and they wish to dock the Citadel, should I let them. They also say that the bomb was dropped by terrorists," she asked the three councilors. She could hear them talking in the background. She could hear a loud and very noticeable humph in the background

She received her answer after five minutes. "This is councilor Tevos, let them through."

"Tell the fleet to power down their weapons and let them pass," she ordered to a nearby comm. officer. The entire fleet powered down their weapons. They waited for ten minutes for a Shuttle to go through the Citadel Fleet, but it is a cruiser that goes through instead, escorted by what looks like a dozen Dart-shaped fighters.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**CODEX: M.T.E.; Magical Translator Earpiece,**** Knowledge scrolls, and the Current relations between the different races of Nirn.**

**Codex: M.T.E.; Magical Translator Earpiece**

First invented by the Imperial Institute of Magic and Science in the year 4E 570, the MTE is a device that allows for instantaneous translation of any language except Dovahzul (Dragon language). And translate any language the user is speaking (again except Dovahzul) to the Native language the user of the M.T.E. is speaking to in real time.

The reason why MTE's can't translate Dovahzul is because even though Dovahzul is another language it is also another form of magic. With Magicka reverberating with each word spoken and it is because of this release of Magical energy that MTE's can't translate Dovahzul.

**Codex: Knowledge scrolls**

Invented during the early fifth era by the Empire's Institute for the Academically Gifted or TEIFTAG, one of the many billion Septim companies owned by Maganus, Knowledge Scrolls are magical scrolls that allow people to absorb large amounts of knowledge and experiences within seconds. Once somebody reads a Knowledge Scroll, the knowledge and experiences would be planted in their brain for their entire life. The technology and magic is based off of the design of an Elder Scroll, but to a much more simpler degree.

The Knowledge Scrolls has made learning everywhere much quicker and simpler. However, not everyone agrees to using Knowledge Scrolls. For one, the Knowledge Scrolls are ridiculously expensive, costing eight hundred septims each. There is also the risk of brain damage, insanity, alzehmeirs and memory loss when somebody reads a Knowledge Scroll holding a lifetime worth of knowledge. Still, despite the dangers, expense and backlash of some people; the Knowledge Scrolls have earned Maganus over half a billion septims each year. Due to the invention of the Knowledge Scrolls, TEIFTAG is now third out of the twenty one companies Maganus owns, only next to the Imperial national league of magic and the Imperial national league of merchants, shops, and inns.

**Codex: Current relations between the different races of Nirn.**

Since, the reign of the last Dragonborn, racism has been down to its lowest, but that still doesn't mean it is completely gone. Every single one of the races of men have remained on completely peaceful and friendly terms from the start of the Dragonborn's rule of the Empire to present day. The most racial tension occurring between different races of men was the Nords and Imperials, but that was quickly destroyed when the Dragonborn became Empress.

Every single one of the Elven races has remained on generally friendly terms so far, though; much of them keep to themselves. The Altmer and Bosmer are the only Elves who have a social relation with each other. The Orcs, Dunmer and especially the Sea-Elves have stayed mostly to themselves do to religious, cultural, societal reasons or just being new to the modern world. The Giants are the only Elves to be looked down upon due to their inability to use magic and troubles to fully adjust to modern society to this day. There incredibly large size has made them difficult to find buildings that could house their massive size. The Giants have had zero luck getting to know there fellow races due to still being a nomadic race, but to a lesser degree. However, the Giant's intimidating size and physical prowess have allowed them to succeed in the military, as sailors and bodyguards. In contrast to Giants, the Maormer have found a well fit place in the Empire and are friendly with all of the races of Nirn. Though, there religious nature has made it difficult for other races to socialize with them.

The hatred between the Khajiit and Argonians have turned into more of a rivalry, when one race accomplishes something, the other race tries to do it or something else better. The rivalry has sometimes gotten out of hand. However, the tensions between the Khajiit and the Argonians are still present despite them being on friendlier terms. The Rieklings have it the worst out of all the races. The goblish race's short life span, small size, troubles talking to other races and inability to use magic have made them generally unwanted in most places of society. Rieklings have been forced to work menial jobs in any place that are willing to have them and to this day, they are still not considered truly a humanoid race.

Elves and Men have remained mostly on friendly terms with each other having become friendlier with each other since the Dragonborn's rule. However, they are still not the best of friends and both species tend to keep to themselves most of the time.

Beastfolk and Men have had a neutral relation with each other; neither of the two groups has showed any signs of aggressiveness or friendliness with each other to a majority's degree. The closest Beastfolk being close to Men would be the Argonians, and still they weren't exactly friends with any of them.

The Beastfolk have had the same relation with elves as they do with men, mostly neutral. The Dunmer and Argonians, surprisingly are the only two races that have off and on friendly terms despite their past. Originally the Argonians were slaves to the Dark-Elves, then unwanted but needed allies, then enemies and then friends? The Dark-Elves and the Argonians have unexpectedly became integrated with each other's society, culture and religion as much as they could. It is difficult to say when hatred had turned to friendship, but it's believed to have started during the time of the Dragonborn empress.

The Machines have enjoyed a friendly relationship between almost all of Nirn's races; the Maormer and the Rieklings are the only two races that have distrust for the metal-soul people due to them having a distrust of anything not organic for multiple reasons. People who have had become machines have enjoyed their lives for the most part and the incredibly small robotic race hasn't encountered any problems so far.

Ever since the return of Paarthurnax, the rest of the Dovah-race having found a way to curb their dominant nature, following _The Way of the Voice_ and the rule of the Last Dragonborn. The immortal beings known as Dovah or more commonly known as Dragons, have proven themselves to be shrewd politicians and diplomats as high ranking members of the Imperial Government of the Nirnian Empire. And leading vary successful careers in the Imperial Military as air support for ground troops, heavy support troops, and Military Leaders (although due to their relatively low birth rate they are used very conservatively by the Empire). However despite their successes it's not perfect. For example a similar problem the Giants face and that is their large size making it very difficult to find housing that can house them. And those that can they either decline from it in favor of the traditional life in the wilderness, high up in the mountains or sky-scrapers, or they simply can't afford it. Since the rain of the Last Dragonborn, the Dovah-race has enjoyed life with the mortal races of Nirn in relative peace, with the Dovah mostly on neutral terms with the other Nirnian races. Though the Dovah have surprisingly come to a healthy friendship with the Nords despite their violent history with one another.


End file.
